NegaFamily
by joey the ripper
Summary: Negaduck has family troubles, his daughter's becoming a criminal, and Lucy doesn't think that it's bad to be like her Dad after all she's Nega-Girl. But when things get too tough to handle will her Dad be there to save her? A dream I had. (Crime, violence, a tiny bit of gore, but nothing really graphic)
1. The Tower Complex

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Darkwing Duck, or... well... any of this, I just own the dream itself, to the extent that anyone owns their dreams.

_A/n: Be warned, anything that doesn't make sense is because this _was_ a dream... **My** dream, where three things merged into one really bizarre story... Darkwing Duck meets Tomb Raider and Harry Potter... It was _**amazing**_... seriously: Negaduck appreciation society... I wanna join up._

**My weird Negaduck dream...**

Chapter 1 :

**The Tower Complex.**

Darkwing ran down the corridor 'Come on Launchpad!' He called. 'We can still catch him.' The tower complex was bizarre with odd twist and turns and the green metal made everything look so much stranger, but Darkwing wasn't deterred or distracted, he was chasing his arch nemesis and this time he refused to let Negaduck get away.

* * *

><p>Up ahead, Negaduck had perched on the ledge of the roof. lassoing a rope around one of the spires on the nearest building, he tested the tightness of the rope and cast a look back, he couldn't see Darkwing, but that didn't mean he was home free yet, Darkwing wasn't going to give up the chase so easily.<p>

Negaduck took a deep breath mounting his courage and took a running start.

Jumping off of the ledge, the rope was limp in his hands for a short while then pulled tight, suddenly jerking him out of the free-fall and sending him swinging away from the building and around the corner onto the next rooftop.

Negaduck dropped down and started running again, the sooner he got back to his bike the sooner he would be homeward bound.

As he rushed down the stairwell skipping over railings from one flight to the next he cast a quick glance at his watch, he gave a nod to the time and reached the third floor of the bank.

He looked around and rolled his eyes at how easy it had been to get this far, Darkwing had guessed that he'd be after the jewels in the safe of this building but the chase through the tower had started up before the revelation had hit the crime-fighter.

Negaduck continued through the floor. 'Now where is that safe?' He grumbled to himself as he ran past the office doors.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile above:<p>

Having reached the ledge of the building where Negaduck had jumped from Darkwing was assessing the situation while he pulled out his gas gun 'LP, I'm going after him.'

'Er... right... if it's all the same to you DW, I'll take the stairs.' Launchpad said.

'See you there then.' Darkwing fired his grapple and jumped off the ledge. 'Anything Negaduck can do, I can do better.' he muttered to himself.

Launchpad shook his head and took to the stairs heading down to the "catwalk" connecting the two buildings together.

* * *

><p>Negaduck put the bag over his shoulder and started running again, it hadn't taken him long to break into the safe, but Darkwing would be closing in now and with the stalemate between their physical strengths now out of sync with the weight of Negaduck's haul, Darkwing had the upper hand.<p>

But inspiration hit Negaduck and he ducked into one of the offices, taking to the window, he looked about and pulled out his grapple. 'Never leave home without several dozen grapples.' He said throwing it up onto the roof of the next building, the grapple caught and he tugged it tight, he tied the bag to the rope and chucked it out of the window, he watched it fall and looked behind him, he frowned and jumped out of the window.

Darkwing was straight out the window after him, missing the rope though and had to grab hold of the windowsill across the alleyway, by the time Darkwing had hauled himself up and looked down Negaduck was vanishing out of the alley with the bag of valuables slung over his shoulder.

Negaduck put the bag in the side car and jumped onto the drivers seat, he gunned the engine and took off into the night.

* * *

><p><em>An: okay, in my dream that wasn't a tower it was a temple of sorts, and it wasn't made of metal either, but hey, I've got to make it make sense a little bit, though I don't know why I bothered with the stuff coming up._


	2. Home

Chapter 2:

**Home**

Negaduck pulled up to the side of the cliff looking down at the villa complex on the river-front, he smiled and took a deep breath. 'Ah home.' He glanced at his watch and smiled to himself. 'And with a little time to spare too.' He chuckled.

He smiled and set the bike down the steep and perilous mountain path, taking the sharp exit onto the local road and parking it in the garage of the second Villa.

He did a casual check of the double lock up. 'Gee, I wonder where she's gone to.' He said sarcastically, he shut the garage door and locked it up.

He smiled to himself and pulled out the bag of jewels from the side car and headed casually through the door into the house.

He entered the living room and caught sight of a young duckling sitting at the table on the veranda.

'You're supposed to be in bed kiddo.' He said chucking the bag onto the couch with his priorities now on the little girl.

She looked up from her comic book and around to him. 'Hey Dad.' She said, she took a mouthful of cereal and looked back down to the comic. 'Mum's not back yet.'

'Leaving me again is she?' He asked coming over and pulling up a seat.

The girl gave him a look.

'Negaduck!'

Negaduck smiled and looked around. 'Hey Natty.' He stood and walked over to the woman who was wearing a singed dress and had a very angry look on her face. 'You look horrible love.' Negaduck commented with no trace of surprise to his voice. 'What happened?'

'You tried to kill me again!' She said poking him with an accusing finger.

'What? Me?' Negaduck asked putting a hand to his chest and looking as innocent as he could. 'I have no idea what you could mean.' She glared at him harder and he sought the bag on the couch amongst all of the cushions. 'I'm serious Nat, I've been out committing crimes all night.' He pulled out the bag and put it on the coffee table he reached in and pulled out a gold ring with a large ruby mounted on it. 'See?' He held it out for her to see and she came over and took it from him. He smiled and stepped up to her. 'I stole it from the safe of the National personally.'

She looked at him. 'You blew up the car Negs.' She said quietly to him.

'You want to compare bad deeds? Where were you going?' He asked just as quietly.

The little girl on the veranda ignored them and continued eating her cereal and reading her comic.

'What are you doing up anyway Lucy?' Negaduck said coming over to her suddenly.

The girl looked up and around, Nat had disappeared from the room and Negaduck was being a stern father. 'Eating.'

'Right... and why now?'

'Cos I'm hungry now?' She replied. Negaduck's eyebrow rose and the girls sheepish smile faded from her face. 'Oh come on Dad.' she complained 'Like I'm going to sleep while you're both out.'

'Half asleep or fully awake, you're not going to be putting up much of a fight with a bowl of cereal and a comic book.' He took her hand and dragged her out of her chair and into the living room. 'Anyway. We're here because it's the safest place for you.' He patted her on the side of the face. 'You worry too much kid.'

'What was it you said? Don't be caught off guard?'

He shook his head. 'I'm not going to let anything happen.' He said. 'Trust me, I wouldn't be going anywhere if I didn't think you were safe without me.'

She sighed in defeat.

'Besides.' He smiled. 'No one around here's stupid enough to try anything. I'm Negaduck remember, public enemy number one, they're smart enough not to mess with me, and you're _my_ kid.' He put his arm around her neck.

'Gee Dad, I feel so much better.' She said sarcastically, ducking out from his arm and stepping out of reach.

'Little miss independent, we've had this talk before.'

'So who's talking?' She asked.

'Look, I'm not the role model you should want to follow.'

'You're my Dad.'

'Don't you go following in my footsteps.' He said sternly. 'I'm the criminal here.'

'Like I'm going to listen to you _because_ of that fact.'

'You should kiddo, I've got a lot of enemies out there, and not all of them are on the right side of the law.' He looked at her for a moment. 'Anyway.' He reached into the bag and pulled out a necklace and came over to her. 'You're too young to think about such things.' He put the necklace around her neck and did up the clip. 'For now little girl, here's your share.' He smiled at her and she smiled back, she looked at the necklace and looked up at him.

'I'm 9 Dad, I'm not so little any more.'

'Yeah?' He looked down at her thinking for a moment. 'Look, we'll talk about it in the morning, but-'

'Dad, it _is_ morning.'

'Yeah, well after you get some sleep then.'

'No fair, you were going to say that anyway!'

He shrugged. 'Your point?'

She scowled and turned on the spot, going over to the table on the veranda and picking up her bowl and the comic, she walked past him and he grabbed the comic from her. 'Hey!' She complained wheeling around to glare at him.

'What? I'm holding onto it till you wake up, if you're asleep, you won't need it, will you?'

She glared at him for a long moment then spun around on the spot heading to the kitchen to drop off her bowl.

Negaduck smiled to himself, yes it was good to be home, no it wasn't good to have to talk his daughter out of following him in a life of crime, it felt weird having to do it, after all, everything he said to her was obviously the opposite of what he did.

He collapsed onto the couch and took the first relaxing breath since he'd set off hours ago for the city.

He yawned and stretched, one long night for the entire family, all on their own capers... he thought for a moment and looked at the comic book, it was one of Lucy's favourite ones, he shook his head, it was a Duck Tracy comic. Crime-fighter comics, he shook his head, she was reading it backwards or something, where the villain was the hero and the crime-fighter the villain, he flicked through it, no, it was the Negaverse copy of the comic, where it really was backwards, he rolled his eyes and put it down on the couch next to him, he lay down and yawned again, what a night!

* * *

><p>Lucy crept back into the living room, he was fast asleep on the couch, she smiled to herself, he must've really outdone himself tonight.<p>

She crept over, avoiding the creaking floor boards and keeping to the shadows, though asleep he was easily woken up.

She ducked behind the other couch as he adjusted in his sleep, she waited a long moment, he wasn't going to be pleased if he caught her at this.

The silence of the living room returned, the stillness threatening to blow her cover as she peered around the side of the couch at the unconscious super-villain.

_Quietly... Come on._ She crept quietly around the couch, trying to mask any sound she had to make, _Easy as she goes... Look out for that floor board!_ She barely missed it as she mentally panicked, going silently back down to the floor and waiting, if the tip-toe tap-dance hadn't woken him up surely her panicked heartbeat would.

She couldn't believe that he was still asleep, how could he be so oblivious as she was so panicked?

He was like a spider, waiting for her to seal her own fate by flailing with the webbing and only making the situation worse, she took a deep breath, this little bug however had a pair of scissors.

She continued to creep from shadow to shadow, slowly reaching the place where he lay.

He didn't seem any less asleep than he was when she had entered the room.

She cautiously took hold of the comic book.

His hand shot up suddenly and caught hers.

She jumped back in utter surprise and caught the coffee table sending her sprawling over top of it and landing painfully, and awkwardly, on the other side of it with her feet on the table and her head hitting the other couch.

Negaduck sat up and looked at her, a moment of concern crossed his face then his eyes narrowed and he watched as she shook off the momentary confusion and possible concussion.

'After something?' He growled.

'Er...' She blinked and gulped. 'No...' she scrambled up to her feet. 'I just... uh... wanted to say goodnight.'

He raised an eyebrow. 'Good night Lucy.'

She thought for a second and took it as a sign that she'd get to live at least till the dawn. 'Night Dad!' She ducked out of the room quickly.

* * *

><p>Negaduck shook his head and smiled at how far she <em>had<em> managed to make it before he'd been woken up.

She'd been standing over top of him, he looked around and picked up the comic book. 'The girl's a ninja.' He muttered and left the living room, he was less likely to be woken up when he was actually in _bed_.

Of course that excuse hadn't gotten _her_ very far when she'd used it the last time.

He had to hand it to her though, she was quick to recover from things, was that a good thing? He shook his head, boy was he tired.

* * *

><p>Lucy collapsed on her bed and lay there quietly for a moment. 'Total defeat on my part.' She sighed and stared at the ceiling. 'Never be caught off guard.' One of the greatest lessons he had ever taught her, long long ago when she'd first woken him up, 2 years old and quite able to avoid that chainsaw that she hadn't seen coming, of course once he'd woken up better he'd realised exactly who she was and the innocent intent on her part, never be caught off guard... no she couldn't forget that one lesson.<p>

She smiled and hugged her pillow thinking about it, she loved her Dad! He was the greatest.

* * *

><p><em>An: Hmm, a bit of a warning, my Aussie term for porch is "veranda" and I'm afraid I've kinda applied it... really it's a kind of deck on supports, so it's more of balcony thingamajig than your typical Australian veranda, but if you've ever been to Queensland in the mountains you'd get the idea, basically, one side of the house is on big stilts and has a veranda, the other's attached to the side of the "Hill" trees all about the place and a river at the bottom of the hill, a hill on the other side as well and a main road winding along with a massive bridge from one hill to the other, yeah, it was that clear in my dream, I'm not sure if you get the idea from what I've written in, and figured I should explain myself._


	3. The Grounding Of Lucy

_Note: Someone had a question in one of my stories about my use of Italics. When it's a sentence like this it's an internal thought that the character is having. As for the random word here or there that may be underlined or in bold or in Italics, it's a vocal contraction/emphasis I personally just feel it adds a more "realistic" feel to the story, of course I may be wrong._

_A/n: I have an overused phrase: "thought on it" and I haven't got a clue how I'm going to get out of this one... hints or tips will be greatly appreciated, as always._

**Chapter 3:**

**The Grounding of Lucy.**

It was a bright sunny day and Lucy was the first of the house to be awake, getting a quick breakfast in before she slipped out of the house and headed down the road to join the local kids for a fun filled Saturday at the river.

One thing her Dad didn't approve of was her choice in friends, and Lucy could tell that the reason "why" he had a problem with her hanging out with the neighbourhood kids was that she pretended to be one of them just to have fun, and it made him sick to think about her being less than she was just for only _that_ reason.

In the lush green surroundings Lucy imagined herself as a jungle cat slowly stalking through the dense undergrowth of a distant forest. 'The predator moves swiftly through the jungle, aware that her prey will soon flee in fear.' She jumped up onto a rock and looked around. 'The Huntress of Hillside surveys her surroundings looking for any sign of a threat.' She grabbed hold of a branch and swung herself onto the walking track that lead to the river. 'Nothing escapes her vision, and her victims flee for their lives to merely the delay of the inevitable-' She shrunk up against a tree and fell silent as a few children walked by, she slipped back onto the track and looked around again for more people and headed down to the river in quiet preparation for the right moment.

Sure enough as the other children splashed and played in the river Lucy had the best chance for a spot of fun.

Sneaking quietly up behind one of the kids who was standing on a rock nervously testing the water, she pushed him forwards and he fell in.

* * *

><p>Negaduck sipped at his coffee, gazing out from the veranda as the birds sang from the trees, he could hear laughter drifting up from downstream.<p>

He yawned and let his head droop, he was still very much asleep so couldn't be bothered being annoyed by the Saturday morning activity of the locals.

There was one good thing about Lucy playing with the local kids, it was a far cry from the criminal that she was wanting to be.

He yawned again and continued to stand in quiet thought, he'd gone so far out of his way for his daughter's sake, taking her and her mother from the Negaverse and all the way out here to the middle of nowhere. He sighed, it was for Lucy's own good really, she was in way over her head in the Negaverse, of course _she_ wasn't aware of the target on her back, try as he might he couldn't get her to understand that the rivals he had weren't to be messed with.

Despite himself, he smiled, taking on S.H.U.S.H was by no means easy and he hadn't been there for when they had gone after his family, but they'd messed with the wrong kids, Nat had put up a fight, but it was the dual force of Gosalyn and Lucy that had taken S.H.U.S.H out in the Negaverse, he thought for a moment.'Should check in with Gos and see how things are going.'

Leaving the teenager in charge _was_ ridiculous, but Gosalyn had a reputation of utterly unpredictable mood swings, it kept the people in check even when she was her sickeningly sweet self the majority of the time. And no one dared to cross that line again, going after Negaduck's family meant **trouble**, Negaduck had returned and obliterated everyone who'd been involved that were left, and it kept everyone else in check with Gosalyn now.

He turned on the spot and looked inside, he hadn't gotten Lucy out of the Negaverse too soon though, she'd been one right terror since the incident, and terror _beyond_ Negaverse acceptable too.

He shook his head, at least she didn't have the nerve to mess with _him_, her being daring enough to try sneaking the comic-book back from him _was_ annoying, but it was as far as she ever went.

He looked at Nat who was sitting on the couch reading the paper, one thing wasn't right about the happy home life he had going on here, Nat had been unhappy since the incident, in the Negaverse it'd been easy enough to track her down and remind her of things, but here... he thought for a second, well at least he knew _when_ she would try leaving him, though his childish blowing up the car had shaken her up a lot so she wouldn't try again for a long time.

He smirked and walked over to her, she kept trying to leave him and this game of "hard to get" wasn't his style until he'd layered in his own way of playing it, and truthfully Nat liked it this way much more, he could tell.

'Wipe that smirk off your face Negs, I haven't forgiven you.'

He shrugged and sat down next to her putting his coffee down on the table. 'Like you didn't see it coming.'

'Like I wouldn't bother to diffuse it...'

'Like you were _in_ the car when it blew up.'

'I was near enough.' She commented frowning. 'What kind of explosive was that anyway?'

He raised an eyebrow and gave her a look, she shrugged dropping the question and going back to the paper.

'Aww, the big bad Negaduck stole lots of valuables.' She mocked. 'Boo-hoo.' He smiled and picked up his coffee. 'You left stuff behind Negs.'

He looked at her. 'I know I did.' He said casually. 'I'm going back.'

'What?' She looked at him like he'd gone insane. 'Negs... you'll be-'

'Are you _worrying_ about me?' He asked.

'The last thing Lucy needs is for you to be locked up... _again_.'

He thought about it and frowned. 'I won't be.'

'Oh the confidence.' She said rolling her eyes. 'That's your one major problem, Negs.'

He glared at her for a moment then blinked. 'Only that one?'

'Er...' She blushed. 'I did say "major".'

He smiled. 'You're not admitting to _liking_ me, are you?'

'Oh perish the thought.' She said screwing up her face in disgust, though a smile formed a moment after. 'Okay... maybe... a little.'

* * *

><p>Lucy was running, she'd just messed with the wrong group of kids, she was now running for a better place to take them on.<p>

How she would fair in this fight she didn't know, but her choice of arenas would improve her chances, sure enough she reached the car park behind the petrol station, it was out of the way and had no surveillance cameras, no one would know a thing.

She spun around and waited, taking in deep breaths of the summery air. The five boys arrived a few moments later and decided to take her down and ask questions later.

No problem at all for a girl of the Negaverse, she took a stance and waited.

* * *

><p>Negaduck glanced through the window of the petrol station and returned to pulling out the money for the fill up of his bike, he blinked and looked out again, he scowled and dumped the money on the counter, he stormed out the back door and into the car park.<p>

* * *

><p>Lucy was in the fight of her life, and not doing as well as she had anticipated, but their tactic of five on one didn't overly phase her.<p>

Negaduck cleared his throat loudly and a few of the boys looked up and jumped back, the others followed and they scattered, running away quickly.

Lucy wiped some blood from her beak as she clutched her ribs. 'I was doing fine you know.'

'Yeah, I know.' He growled he went over to her and glared. 'What's the big idea getting into fights?'

'Oh come off it.' She rolled her eyes. 'I have to have _some_ fun, or I'll suffocate.'

He grabbed her arm and dragged her around the building to his bike at the pump. 'Get in.' He growled, he let her arm go and got on the drivers seat.

Lucy had a second of indecision but got into the side-car knowing better than to get him any more upset than he already was, running was stupid with a Dad like Negaduck.

As soon as they were back home he started his lecture. 'This is exactly the reason "why" we're here, Lucy!' She looked down at her feet and braced herself for the rest. 'Do you think I like it here?' He stepped up to her. 'Do you think your mother does? Well do you?' She shook her head. 'Lucy, look at me!' She looked up at him. 'I'll ask again, "do you think we like it here?".'

She shook her head again. 'No, Sir.'

He folded his arms. 'Good, cos we don't.' He continued to glare at her. 'We're here for your sake.' She opened her mouth to comment but decided otherwise. 'And you carrying on like this isn't helping.'

'But-'

'No buts!' He snapped at her. 'You're seriously out of your league!'

'What?' She felt highly insulted, it was the worst thing he had ever said to her, it was an insult to her every Negaverse sensibility. 'You don't think I can handle myself?'

His eyebrow rose in a repressed amusement at her suddenly having the nerve to argue with him. 'Kid, you're not as strong as you're claiming you are.'

'How would you know!' She yelled. 'You don't know _anything_ about me!' She glared at him. 'I don't get into what I can't handle!' She clenched her fists at her sides. 'You just dragged me here without having the faintest idea of what I wasable to handle, and the things that I _could_ take care of!'

He shook his head and continued looking down at her. 'You have no idea.' That was it for her self control, her temper flared and she launched herself at him.

* * *

><p>It caught Negaduck off guard and he was suddenly on his back.<p>

He grabbed her wrists and they struggled for a long moment, finally he managed to get her onto her back and glared at her.

He suddenly realised the pain that he was in and smiled quite impressed, she'd learnt a lot.

'Not smart kid.' He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out his pistol, he pointed it down at her face with no intention of shooting her in him at all. 'Let's get this straight.' She struggled and he cocked his pistol, she stopped. 'There's a reason why everyone's afraid of me.' He smiled more, forcing it to be as sadistic as possible though he was only amused. 'You remember why?'

She gave a quick nod in response.

'Sorry, I didn't catch that.' He teased.

'Yes, Sir. I remember.'

'You do?' He asked raising an eyebrow. 'I'm a super-criminal.' He said filling her in anyway. 'Public enemy number one in _any_ universe. There's a whole list of reasons why you don't want to get me upset.' He watched her for a moment. 'You may be my kid, my own flesh and blood, but you're way out of line here and I haven't got a whole lot of patience for those who step out of line.'

'I'm sorry Dad.' She said, her voice full of genuine regret and sincere apology, and that was it for his performance.

'I know you are.' He let her up and they shared a silent moment, there on the floor of the garage. 'But don't go doing that again or I'll _make_ you sorry, understood?'

'Yes... Sir.'

'Right.' He stood up and put his pistol away, he looked down at her and she just looked up at him waiting for his decision on what to do next. 'You're grounded.' He said. 'Since you can't behave on your own you're not to go out unless you're with me or your mother, understood?'

'Yes Sir.' She said quietly, nodding encase he hadn't been able to hear it.

'And...' He thought for a moment, he'd never really had to punish either of his kids before, and now that he was on the spot all he could think of was... 'and your comic-books are going too.'

She opened her mouth to complain but remarkably she stopped herself and just looked away upset.

'Hmm, what else?' Now that he was in the swing of things he was enjoying coming up with an appropriate punishment.

She looked up at him, again wanting to complain but stopping any voice.

'You were the one who decided to swing at me, blame your temper.' _Or the obvious biological benefactor of that short temper and the one who set the example of the need to get your adrenalin going by getting into fights, honestly, didn't she get anything from _me_?_ 'And...' He thought for a moment and smiled evilly. 'I've got a whole lot of chores for you to do.'

* * *

><p>Lucy frowned and looked up at him knowing that none of these <em>chores<em> would be pleasant.

'Now.' He held out his hand and she took it, he helped her up and stalked into the house, she followed him knowing that he was about to set her straight to work.

* * *

><p>Lucy scowled as she polished the dinning room table with a soft cloth and a can of spray on polish.<p>

Nat glanced down at her over her magazine. 'Don't scowl Lucy, you'll give yourself lines.'

Lucy looked at her mother and raised an eyebrow. 'What other face _can_ I pull while I'm doing housework?'

Nat's eyebrows rose and she smiled. 'Try a look of repentance.'

Lucy blinked and thought about it, she shook her head. 'Dad wouldn't fall for that one.'

Nat shrugged and picked up her tea-cup. 'You'll never know until you try.'

'Besides... it's just you and me in this room, pulling that face would be pointless.'

Nat looked at her, her face growing dark. 'You seem to think that your Dad's the only one with a say on things.'

'No offense Mum, but Dad _is_ the only one with a say, he wouldn't listen to anything you have to say about anything.'

Nat shut her magazine and put it down on the table next to her cup. 'Is that so?'

'Yeah.'

'That just shows how much _you_ know, young lady.'

'It's part of what makes Dad public enemy number one.'

'Yes... and is that recipe working for you?'

Lucy had to think about that one.

Negaduck came into the room buttoning up his jacket. 'Right, I'm off.' Neither of them reacted and he looked from one to the other. 'Oh, did I _interrupt_ a mother-daughter moment?' He teased.

'No Negs, you didn't.' Nat said coolly. 'We're just used to you going off _without_ telling us you're going, what do you want? A _Bon Voyage_ _party_?'

He shrugged it off not caring about the confused look on Lucy's face, or the mood that Nat was now in. 'I'll be back late.' He stopped and looked to Lucy. 'And I expect you to be in _bed_ this time.' he said with a stern point.

Lucy nodded still stunned by what her mother had said, it was a revelation alright.

Negaduck blinked and looked to Nat, since when was there no protests on Lucy's part? Nat looked at Lucy and stood, she walked past Negaduck. 'A word Negs.'

'Can't it...'

Nat turned to him and glared. 'No, it can't!' She snapped.

He looked back to Lucy. 'You missed a spot kiddo.' He said. Nat grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room.

Lucy went back to polishing for a moment then scrambled to her feet and followed them to the garage, stopping at the shut door she tried to make out what they were saying.

* * *

><p>Nat switched the motorbike on and turned to Negaduck, he glanced to the door behind him and shook his head, both of them knowing Lucy was on the other side of it.<p>

He walked over and joined Nat by the bike. 'I take it this isn't about me going back there tonight?'

'No, it's about you not listening to anything anyone has to say if it goes against what you want to hear.'

He cocked his head and glared at her. 'Oh really?'

'Oh don't take it that way, it's just something she's picked up from you.' Her look to the door told him who the "She" was, not that it needed to be done.

'Me?' He asked, there was no way it was true.

Nat raised an eyebrow. 'I'm not going to argue with you about it Negs, what it comes down to is: Do you want her to follow in your footsteps or not?'

'Of course I don't... she'll be-'

'Well, she's learning from the best.' Nat cut across him. 'After all, she's your daughter... she's been watching everything you do since the moment she was born.'

Negaduck smiled at the flashback to when he'd first held her, she'd looked up at him with her big blue eyes of wonder and given him a smile that could only be classed as evil. Winning him over instantly with her ability to plan a stunt that had blacked out the entire Hospital and sent everyone there into a tizzy, and now here they were, the kid still had a knack for getting into things that she perceived as small but were really exceptionally big.

'I'm not changing my personalit-'

'No, of course not, I wouldn't bother trying to get you to.'

He scowled and glared at her.

'But, what she needs is...'

'What?'

'To see the _entire_ situation.'

'Why don't we just get her into a criminology course and be done with it?'

Nat rolled her eyes. 'Because you're not on the syllabus Negs...'

'I'm not?' He asked, suddenly he had a new goal other than being public enemy number one... to get on the syllabus of the criminology course at the University. 'I need to fix that.'

Nat sighed and shook her head. 'Priorities Negaduck. What's more important? Your daughter or-?'

'Don't make me choose.' Negaduck said darkly. 'Cos you know it won't end well.'

'Get some perspective Negs.' Nat said coolly. 'Your criminal career is the rest of your life, Lucy on the other hand needs your help now so that she doesn't go off and... _complicate_ your future.'

'Oh...' Negaduck blinked. 'Well, that's alright then... but you're her mother, why don't you do something?'

'I'm going to...'

* * *

><p><em>An: Hope that answers some questions... truthfully the history of Nat and Negaduck and how they got into this situation wasn't a part of my dream, but I just _knew_ it, like I'd already been told it all in a previous story... I think I'll just have to put it on my list and write you it later._


	4. Out Of Coffee

**Disclaimer:** As I said before and I'll say it again, I own nothing of this, my mind is only responsible for the OOC Negaduck and concocting this scenario which I may have taken from somewhere else, and if that's the case I don't own anything.

_A/n: I don't know why everyone has Negaduck on the Java... I haven't seen an episode yet where he touches anything on the way of food, except for "My Valentine Ghoul" where he holds a box of chocolates, and tastes the chocolate frosting... that's the extent of Negaduck and food. But weirdly, the cup-of-Joe personality seems to suit him quite well._

_Oh, And a response to VAPX007's review: I'm pretty sure Negaduck would kill me the moment he found out I _had_ a dream that he appeared in, never mind how he's being portrayed in it._

**Chapter 4:**

**Out of Coffee.**

Negaduck parked his bike in the alleyway and followed the exact same route as yesterday, no one would see him coming twice, it was out of his character to do this, which made it perfect for him to do it, this time though, he'd take everything.

He smiled to himself and hid in the shadows as the banker-workers walked by oblivious to the fact that when they returned in the morning everything would be gone.

Negaduck slipped out of the shadows and looked about for a sign of the masked _moron_... no, just as he had suspected, Darkwing was nowhere to be found, all the better, he had no deadlines now, but just to be sure, he decided to do as he had last night.

Re-enacting to the letter, he headed into the foyer of the main tower and headed up the stairs, skipping the stair with the laser sensor on it and heading up to the top floor window.

* * *

><p>Lucy sighed and stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom, what a dull night.<p>

Having finished the list of chores for the evening she was now trying to get to sleep, but she wasn't tired at all.

There was a knock on the door and Lucy looked around as Nat came in. 'It'd help if you had the light off Lucy.' Nat said coming over, avoiding the mess on the floor in a way that only a Nega-mother could. Nat sat down on the side of Lucy's bed and observed her for a moment. 'You're not tired are you?'

'Not in the least.'

Nat smiled. 'Tell you what... just this once.' She lifted up a videotape. 'How about a horror movie before bed?'

Lucy sat up and smiled. 'Keen gear! Really?'

Nat gave her a wink. 'Girls night in, I won't tell if you don't.'

'Awesome!' Lucy took the video and read the title. 'Viper Zombies From Wormwood Creek, numbers one, two and three!'

'Classics.' Nat stood. 'You get the TV warmed up and I'll put on the popcorn.'

Lucy jumped out of bed, landing on the cleared spot on the floor. 'Koo-Koo Cola too?'

'Naturally.' Nat said rolling her eyes.

'Cool beans!' Lucy rushed out of the room heading straight for the TV with the video in hand.

* * *

><p>Negaduck sorted through the bundles of money, searching each one expertly for the dye-packs and putting them aside as he did, the tediousness of bank-heisting, this was <em>why<em> he was picky about which banks he robbed, the banks that used this method of security were the ones that required a whole lot of time, and it wasn't easy with Darkwing stalking the streets.

He mentally checked off what he'd taken from the building so far, after this he was going to break into the safe and clear that out, then it was the ATM out front, and then he'd be done.

He smiled to himself, another night; another successful crime.

* * *

><p>'I am the Terror, that flaps in the night!' Negaduck looked over his shoulder as the cloud of blue smoke started up, 'I am-'<p>

'History.' Negaduck cut across him.

The last time Darkwing had stood in the bakery with him it'd been in the Negaverse and that was moments before he'd pulled the universal plug, the whole saga remained annoyingly fresh in Negaduck's mind, like it had been just moments ago, he was still suitably upset about nearly having been killed and he couldn't have asked for a better opportunity to take it out on the crime-fighter.

Negaduck looked to Nega-Herb and Nega-Launchpad. 'Take the loot to the Negaverse, I'll be there in a moment.' He turned back to Darkwing feeling sheer delight at having the chance to fight the crime-fighter instead of run from him. 'After I take care of Darkwing, of course.'

'Bring it on Negaduck, there's a cell in the pen with your name on it!'

Negaduck rose an eyebrow. 'A fresh coat of paint should fix that.'

Darkwing scowled and his eyes narrowed. 'Only _you_ would graffiti the wall of your prison cell moments before you break out of it.'

Negaduck smiled. 'I've seen too many prison movies.'

'I'll get Tuskernini to make you a new one then, and you'll get to star in it this time.' Negaduck glared and launched himself at Darkwing.

* * *

><p>Lucy stifled a yawn as she took another handful of popcorn, they were only up to the second movie, it wasn't <em>that<em> late.

'Are you getting tired Lucy?'

'No.' Lucy lied.

Nat gave her a look and they both looked back to the TV in time to see the chainsaw wielding cannibal take down another victim.

* * *

><p>Negaduck stretched as he headed out of the bakery and to his bike, it'd been a good night, not only did he rob the National of everything they had but he'd gotten away from Darkwing <em>and<em> checked up on his Negaverse... everything was running smoothly.

He hopped onto his bike and started the engine, his thoughts going to home once more.

* * *

><p>When Negaduck stepped into the lounge room he noticed the movie on the screen and looked to the couch where Lucy was curled up, fast asleep.<p>

'Well, she's asleep.' Nat said coming in with a can of Koo-koo Cola in her hand.

Negaduck scowled at her. 'You're encouraging her.'

'Nonsense, Negs. I'm just making sure that she doesn't have time to think of sneaking out.'

'She's got nowhere to sneak off _to_.'

Nat raised an eyebrow. 'Negs, she can hot-wire a car with very little effort, she did it enough times in the Negaverse.'

Negaduck glanced down at Lucy who was still asleep. 'Alright Nat, what're you planning?'

Nat gave him a sickeningly sweet smile and Negaduck could tell that neither he or Lucy were going to like it.

* * *

><p>Lucy sat up and looked around the lounge room. The bowl of popcorn kernels and empty cans of soft drink were gone.<p>

She hopped off of the couch, how long had she been out?

'Oh good, you're awake.'

'So much for not telling Dad.'

'Not telling Dad what?' Negaduck growled looking around from the veranda.

'Well it was obvious that I let you have junk food for dinner.' Nat shrugged.

Negaduck rolled his eyes. 'Next time, get rid of the pizza box.'

Lucy blinked and smiled. 'The criminal mastermind of our time, I ain't.'

'Got that right kid.' Negaduck agreed.

Nat looked from Negaduck to Lucy. 'Anyway.' She said loudly, they looked at her. 'Go and get dressed, Lucy.'

'Why?' Lucy asked bluntly.

'Because I told you to.' Nat said with a glare.

Lucy sprung into action leaving the room.

'What's up Nat?' Negaduck asked.

'We're out of coffee.' Nat replied.

Lucy felt annoyed that her Sunday was now going to be spent running an _errand_ for her mother, she scowled and headed into her room in no real hurry to get dressed.

* * *

><p>When Lucy returned in a black skirt and her lime-green glam rock T-shirt, Negaduck was drinking a large and very weak coffee out of the glass coffee jar.<p>

Lucy raised an eyebrow as he drank unhappily and Nat drank her cup quite happy at the apparent torture he was being forced through, Lucy waited, disapproving of their dependence on coffee.

Negaduck put the jar aside and stood, he snatched Nat's coffee from her and gulped it down; like a parched man in a dessert.

Nat glared at him and stood pulling out her revolver and jabbing the muzzle into Negaduck's ribs. 'That was mine!' She growled.

He snapped out of his coffee stupor and put the cup down on the table as his anger slowly mounted up inside of him and Lucy looked around for something to hide behind the moment this turned seriously bad. '_Yeah_... well, it's gone now.' He growled.

Nat cocked the revolver and Negaduck straightened, towering over her by the few centimetres that he could.

'You wanna start, Nat?' He glared at her and Nat's anger at having her coffee taken from her slowly dispersed, knowing just how bad Negaduck could get, but her response wasn't quick enough for Negaduck's liking and out came his chainsaw.

The chainsaw started up and Nat jumped out of the way and quickly left the room.

Negaduck didn't bother going after her, he just smiled and patted his chainsaw lovingly, he noticed Lucy and looked at her, she was still disapproving of the coffee drama, this happened every time they ran out of coffee and it was quite pathetic in her view.

She turned on the spot. 'I'll go and help Mum get the coffee.' She left the room without any response from her Dad.

Lucy picked up Nat's bag and headed out of the door.

Nat was already waiting at the bus-stop, cursing Negaduck for blowing up her car, Lucy was used to waiting for the bus though, it was the start and end of every school-day, taking the bus to the small town between here and St Canard and back again.

The bus arrived after a little while and they both headed onto it and paid the driver, to Lucy's surprise it was only one-way.

* * *

><p>The first thing they did when they got into town was go to the bank and get some money out of Nat's bank account.<p>

Lucy looked at her mother curiously, this was the first _she_ had heard that Nat had a bank account in this universe.

'What? You don't think I would move universes and _not_ set up an account here for my share, do you?

'I don't have a bank account for mine.'

'Yes, but you don't have high priced things to buy with your share.'

'Yet.' Lucy muttered.

'Don't make me set you up a trust fund.' Nat said with a warning point.

Lucy glared at her. 'Try it.' She growled. 'And _I'll_ be the one wielding the chainsaw!'

Nat glared back. 'Don't go threatening me, little girl.' She warned.

Lucy glanced around, here wasn't the place to get into a fight with her mother, so she obliged and nodded. 'Sorry, Mum.'

'Not half as sorry as you will be if your Dad finds out that you just threatened to use his chainsaw.'

'I never said it'd be _his_.' Lucy replied calmly.

Nat's brow furrowed. 'Then who's?'

Lucy just smiled and looked away.

Nat watched her for a moment and shook her head, turning back to their current scenario, the person in front of them moved over to a counter and Nat reached into her bag pulling out some papers.

'Why couldn't you just use the ATM?' Lucy complained.

'Because you have a maximum of a thousand dollars withdrawal from a machine.' Nat replied

'What are you planning on buying? A house?'

'A new car.' Nat replied. 'And this time, _I'm_ choosing what one it is.'

'Didn't you choose the last one?'

'What? The Toyota Canary... No, Neg-your father chose it.' Nat said catching herself from slipping his name in the bank.

Lucy screwed up her face in disgust at the memory of the car. 'I thought he had more taste than that.'

'He does, but he wanted the luxury of driving it himself and not have to worry about being spotted.'

'So he chose a white Canary?'

'He didn't have much in the way of colour choice, since he bought it long distance.'

One of the bank-workers called them over and they walked over.

'So what one do you want?' Lucy asked. Nat just smiled and pulled out her papers.

* * *

><p>Lucy walked around the car yard, everyone of the cars was shiny and brand new, each more beautiful than the next.<p>

Her eyes went to the black Nyssa Skyline and she rushed over to it.

Falling immediately in love with how it reflected the light, she imagined driving it through the streets of St Canard with the street lights glittering over the lustrous polished paintwork.

Nat came over and stood next to her looking at the car blankly, she looked to Lucy. 'Lucy dear, you're drooling.'

'I am not!'

Nat looked at the car, 'I wonder why you like it.' She said sarcastically. 'It's a very city car.'

'It's gorgeous.' Lucy said running her hand along the edge of the bonnet as she walked around slowly, admiring it from every angle she could.

'Ahem... we're buying _me_ a car.' Nat said reprovingly. 'You're too young to drive anything yet.'

Lucy looked at her mother. 'So? That's never stopped me before.'

'Yes and fortunately you haven't gotten your hands on one of these.'

Lucy frowned and looked back to the Skyline, Nat put her arm around Lucy's neck and dragged her over to the other-side of the car lot.

'So what do you think?'

'It's a Porsche convertible.' Lucy said unimpressed.

'Well yes... it's my kind of car.'

'It's grey.'

'It's silver!' Nat corrected sharply.

'Whatever, it's dull and boring.' Lucy said. 'Personally I would rather die than drive such a horrible car.'

'Well, in that case... I'll take it. That way I know you won't get any ideas and steal it on me.'

'Oh what a great way to choose a car.' Lucy said sarcastically.

'It worked with the last one.' Nat replied. She walked into the building and Lucy was left standing before the Porsche.

'I wouldn't be happy about this, the likelihood that you'll live long is slim.'

* * *

><p>Nat slipped into the drivers seat and looked to Lucy, 'Well... are you coming?'<p>

Lucy shook her head. 'I guess so.' She took a deep breath and went over to the passenger door. 'Goodbye to all of my self-respect.' She reached out and hesitated and Nat rolled her eyes.

'Honestly! Stop complaining and get in!'

Lucy grabbed the handle and opened the door and sat down.

'Seat belt.' Nat said bluntly.

Lucy looked to her. 'Seriously?' She shut the door and turned to her mother. 'Isn't it bad enough that you're getting me to be seen in this thing? You have to lock me into it too?'

'I'm not arguing with you, put it on.' Nat put her own on and put the keys in the ignition, she cast a glare to Lucy who rolled her eyes and put the seatbelt on.

'Not that bad is it?'

'I feel like I've been tied to a stretcher-table.'

'See... it isn't that bad.'

'I take it you're going to obey the _road rules_ as well?'

'Yep, only in this universe.'

'So when Dad drove the other car, did _he_?'

Nat's brow furrowed. 'I don't know, I suppose he did... I haven't got any letters in the mail with fines.'

Lucy looked doubtfully at her mother. 'How often did he drive it?'

'Infrequently...' Nat said starting the engine. 'Now what was it we were going to get?'

'Coffee.' Lucy replied quickly.

'Oh yes.' Nat replied. 'But Negs can wait a bit.' Nat put the car in gear. 'Let's go shopping.'

Lucy looked out the window vainly wishing that she hadn't gotten into the car, shopping was such a girly thing and she hated it. 'Do we have too?' She whined.

'Yes, I'm sick of seeing you in the same outfits over and over again... I mean, what happened to your shoes?'

'The soles fell off.'

'And fled from you and started a new life as someone else's shoes.' Nat finished.

'Dunno, they might've.' Lucy said. 'If I see those treacherous soles again I'll be sure to make them sorry for doing it.'

Nat looked at her. Then looked out again getting the car out of the yard and onto the road. 'For a moment there I thought Negs had joined us.'

Lucy looked at her mother interested. 'He can teleport?'

'No! Of course not! You just sounded a whole lot like him there.'

'Since when did Dad talk about shoes?'

'Since never, but if he were to, he would most definitely sound exactly like that.'

Lucy smiled. 'Awesome.' She leant back in the seat feeling pleased with herself.

* * *

><p>Lucy shook her head as her mother led the way into a small cafe, she put the bags of shopping onto the floor next to a seat and sat down.<p>

Nat picked up the menu, 'So many choices... what do you want Lucy?'

Lucy looked around and picked up her menu, she glanced down at it and shrugged, 'A chocolate milkshake.'

'To eat.' Nat prompted her.

'I'm right.'

Nat consulted the menu again. 'How about a plate of wedges?'

Lucy lent back in her seat and folded her arms. 'I said I'm right.'

'Well tough then, you're getting it.'

'You're paying for it.'

Nat looked at her. 'At which point did you think I wasn't going to?'

'You're acting really weird mum... You never shout me anything, and you've shouted me _everything_ today.'

'That's what mothers do in this Universe.' Nat replied sweetly.

'I prefer my NegaMum.' Lucy admitted quietly.

Nat looked at her. 'You prefer me not spending any time with you? Not taking you out and buying you nice things?'

'Yeah.'

Nat put the menu down. 'So you would rather be stuck at home right now, grounded?'

'I did the crime, I'm willing to do the time.'

'Really?' Nat asked.

'For a while.' Lucy admitted with a smile.

'You know how your Dad reacts to when people cross him, do you really want to bring that on to yourself?'

Lucy shrugged.

Nat raised an eyebrow. 'Think about it clearly, Lucy.'

A waitress came over. 'Are you ready to order?'

'Yes, could we get an Espresso Deluxe, a chocolate milkshake, and a large plate of wedges for two?'

'Very well. Is that all?'

'If we wanted anything more, we would have asked for it.' Lucy replied.

'Lucy!' Nat snapped at her, she looked back to the waitress. 'Do forgive my daughter, she's not really a morning person.'

The waitress nodded and left.

Nat lent in and glared at Lucy. 'Do you mind? This isn't the Negaverse, people here are "_polite_"!'

Lucy put her arm on the back of her chair and looked at Nat casually. 'Yeah, well, I'm not.'

Nat shook her head. 'No wonder none of the teachers at your school like you.'

'Yeah, the feeling's mutual.'

Nat shook her head. 'This isn't the Negaverse!'

'So you keep telling me, but I'm not going to change just because I'm not at home.'

'Well you should!'

'You're trying hard enough for the both of us.'

Nat straightened and glared at Lucy. 'It doesn't work that way Lucy. Do you think I enjoy hanging about with these people any more than you do?'

Lucy shrugged. 'You seem to.'

'I don't.' Nat replied looking around. 'I didn't settle into "domestic duties" because I wanted to. Your Dad forced me into it, I would much rather be back home in the Negaverse doing what I do.'

'Are you telling me I was a mistake?' Lucy asked.

'Well... half and half.'

Lucy raised an eyebrow. 'Who wanted me?'

'I told him that it would've been easier to get a dog.' Nat said. 'But he-'

'Are you telling me that Negaduck, Lord of the Negaverse and Public Enemy Number One, _wanted_ a baby?'

Nat smiled. 'No, but he did pretend that it was all part of his "plan".'

Lucy raised an eyebrow. 'So neither of you wanted me, but you just said-'

'I wanted you. Then I had second thoughts, at which point he took up saying that it was one sure way of dragging me back out of his competition.'

Lucy blinked and smiled. 'So you really were dragged out of it.'

'Yes, he didn't like me being in his way.'

'But why didn't he-'

'Kill me?' Nat smiled. 'Honey, do you realise the crime ratio? Women don't really get to be big time... at least not for long. Negs and I were battling for St Canard in the Negaverse.'

Lucy cocked her head. 'So what changed?'

'Nothing really.' Nat replied. 'He and I were pitting crime against crime for a long while, finally we both tried robbing the same place at the same time.'

Lucy smiled and giggled.

'Yeah, you can laugh, little Missy!' Nat said bluntly. 'It was chaos!'

Lucy nodded. 'I can imagine how annoying it must've been.'

'Well to cut out the details. It went wrong for both of us and we both barely managed to get out with our lives. And we went to the local bar for cover till the situation had cooled down. And when the police arrived Negs had the _nerve_ to claim that we'd been on a date all night and then he had the entire bar back him up.'

'He _covered_ for you?'

'Yes, I was just as shocked.'

'So then what happened?'

'He bought me a drink.'

Lucy raised an eyebrow.

'And we got into this bizarre relationship we're in now.'

'And had me.'

'Yes, and had you.'

'Dad's not going to be happy when we get back late with the Java.'

'He's never really happy.' Nat replied. 'But if he has a serious need of coffee between when we left and when we get back he'll just head off to the five's HQ for Coffee.'

'He disappears there when he gets sick of us.'

'But he always comes back.'

'I've wondered why quite a bit.'

'It's our bizarre relationship.' Nat said casually. 'He knows that if he's gone for too long I'll start again.'

'You did in the Negaverse.'

'Yes, and then I got caught by S.H.U.S.H and-'

'Me and Gos had a whole lot of fun.' Lucy finished with a smile.

'Yes and that's when you proved me right that it _would_ have been easier to get a dog.'

'I'm glad you changed your mind, now return my NegaMother at once!'

'Or what?'

'Or I'm going to have some fun with these Sunday shoppers.'

Nat's eyes went wide. 'Don't you _dare_, Lucy!'

Lucy raised an eyebrow and looked around. 'Hmm...'

'Lucy...' Nat growled.

'NegaMum?'

'You're now grounded till the end of the millennium and beyond it by at least two decades.'

'Let's see you enforce that. The moment I'm 18 I'm off.'

'And if you haven't changed by then your father will make certain you _can't_.'

'Look, I can hold my own. I did fine in the Negaverse, I'll do fine here too.'

'You really don't understand.' Nat sighed. Finally their drinks arrived, followed by the plate of semi-burnt wedges.

'Beautiful... And you're still sure that we're not in the Negaverse?'

Nat rolled her eyes and picked up her coffee. Lucy knew that it was the end of their first and only proper conversation as Nat slipped into her coffee stupor.

* * *

><p>Negaduck glanced around as the sound of the garage door opening drifted up to the lounge-room where he was refilling the fuel tank on his chainsaw.<p>

'New car - she had better have remembered the coffee.' He turned his attention back to the jerry-can and funnel, he scowled in concentration, determined not to spill any more fuel.

The door opened and in came Nat juggling a few bags in her arms, seeing Negaduck kneeling by the coffee table filling up the chainsaw she rolled her eyes and headed into the dinning room.

Next in came Lucy, also juggling with things, she dropped it all awkwardly onto the floor and came over to Negaduck.

'I'm busy kid.' He growled not looking up at her.

'Too busy for a double espresso?' Lucy asked innocently. He glanced up at her, seeing a take-away cup in her hand. 'Right, I'm sure Mum'll be happy to drink it for you.' She turned and Negaduck put the jerry-can down and stood quickly, he caught up to her in the doorway and took the cup from her

He took a sip and gave a smile, _Coffee! _He put his arm around her neck and pulled her to him. 'Cheers kid.' He said and took another sip from the cup.

She gave him an awkward salute.

'Now, do _Daddy_ a favour.'

'Sure.'

'Fill up my chainsaw.'

Lucy smiled at him. 'Yes, Sir.' He let her go and she went quickly over to the coffee table, Negaduck turned and watched her pick up the jerry-can and start pouring the fuel into the funnel.

He took another revitalising sip of coffee and glanced to the shopping bags that Lucy had dropped on the floor. 'What's with the new clothes?'

Lucy's arm shook as her concentration shifted from the chainsaw to Negaduck. 'I have no idea, apparently I need new ones.'

Negaduck rose an eyebrow. 'What's wrong with the clothes you've got?'

'I haven't a clue, ask _her_.'

The tone in her voice was an indication of just how their day had gone. 'What's the matter kid? The can too full for you?' He teased as he came over and sat down on the couch.

'Hardly, you spilt most of it all already.' She replied going back to the chainsaw.

Negaduck chuckled and drank his coffee. 'You're lucky I'm too busy to care.'

'Luck nothing, Dad. I'm the one filling up your chainsaw.'

'Immune for the moment.' He agreed.

'Yeah, it's no good to you empty, and you're still asleep.'

'Only until the coffee kicks in, what took you so long?'

Lucy glanced to him and gave him a pained look. 'Don't ask, seriously...'

Negaduck glanced to the shopping bags. 'Yeah, I think I can guess how bad it was.'

'She's gone all weird.'

'She's always been weird.'

Lucy laughed and put the jerry-can down and lifted up the funnel, slowly letting the fuel drain out. 'Done.' She said.

'I knew I could count on you, kid.'

She glanced at him, smiling and put the cap back on the tank. 'What would you do without me?'

He shrugged, 'Improvise.'

'Yeah?' She looked at him for a moment and stood wiping her hands on her skirt. 'Good to know.'

Negaduck watched as she left the room.

Nat came in, quite moody. 'Negs, which one of our neighbours owns a chainsaw?'

'What?' He looked at her confused.

'Just answer the question.'

Negaduck strained to think about it. 'I dunno... I guess number 11 has one.'

Nat thought for a moment. 'He has it in his tool shed?'

'Why?' Nat looked at the door into the hallway. 'What's she done now?' Negaduck groaned.

'I don't really know.' Nat said simply. 'But she threatened me with using a chainsaw.' Negaduck's brow furrowed. 'Oh, she did add that it wouldn't be _yours_.' Nat added quickly seeing his expression.

Negaduck smiled quite relieved at that idea. 'Good to know she wouldn't go that far.'

'Negaduck!' Nat scolded. 'Doesn't it worry you at all that she has her _own_ handy?'

'No.' He said bluntly. 'Why would it?'

Nat looked at him dumbfounded for a moment. 'What kind of father are you?'

'I'm the kind she won't cross.'

'Oh that's all you care about? So long as she doesn't cross you she can do whatever she wants?'

'Pretty much...'

Nat opened her mouth to say something but changed her mind and shook her head. 'Figures.' She said bitterly.

He took a large gulp of the coffee and stood. 'What do you want me to do? Tell her off for giving you a _threat_?'

'No, I already did that... she wasn't fazed in the slightest.'

Negaduck smiled and laughed. 'You thought she would be?'

'Not really, but she didn't even seem to hear me.'

He shrugged. 'Kids.' He gulped down the rest of the coffee.

'Figures...' Nat said again, shaking her head. 'She got to you first.'

He blinked and thought about it. 'Well, had _you_ brought me the coffee I'd be inclined to bother...' He put the empty cup down and picked up his chainsaw. 'Tough breaks, Nat.' He said smiling, letting the excess fuel drip onto the carpet as he looked back to her. 'Anyway! I'm off to terrorise the locals.' He said cheerfully, and he headed to the door.

'Negs...' Nat called as he reached the door, he looked around. 'Can you at least _check_ and see if number 11's missing their chainsaw?'

He shrugged and left, not really fazed by the request, if the kid had the chainsaw she wasn't getting any of _his_ fuel for it!

* * *

><p>The atmosphere in the dinning room was frosty, Nat and Lucy sat on opposite sides of the table not looking at each other, Negaduck hadn't returned yet so as usual they were eating without him.<p>

Lucy cut up her steak, or rather tried to as it was practically leather now, she put her knife down and picked it up on her fork instead.

Nat looked up at her and rolled her eyes as she went back to her leather steak.

The door burst open and in came Negaduck holding his chainsaw and looking very happy with how his afternoon had turned out.

He dropped down in his seat putting the chainsaw down and helped himself to his steak.

'Who cooked?' he asked as he grabbed the sauce and poured a large amount onto his steak.

'Do you _have_ to ask?' Nat asked bitterly.

'Nah, I just _love_ making you have to admit to it.' He said leaning back in his chair smugly.

Lucy gave up on her meat and dropped it back onto the plate, turning the plate around so she could attack her salad instead.

Negaduck glanced to her and rose an eyebrow. 'Try the sauce.' He said handing it to her. 'It makes it easier.'

'Cheers Dad.' She said pouring half of the contents of the bottle onto the steak.

He shrugged. 'I've had her cooking longer than you, I know the tricks.'

Nat scowled at him.

But his good mood was contagious to Lucy. 'Have fun?' She asked him eagerly.

He looked to her and nodded. 'You guessed it kid.' She leant on the table and looked at him in awe as he obliviously looked at his chainsaw and turned to his plate.

'Negaduck.' Nat growled at him. He looked to her. 'You aren't helping.'

'What you mean?' He asked as he started cutting.

'Look at her.' Nat said gesturing to Lucy, Negaduck obliged to turn his head and observe his daughters admiration.

He smiled and looked back to Nat with a shrug. 'I can't help being amazing.' He said cockily.

Nat glared at him for a moment and rolled her eyes. 'Negs, you do remember why we're stuck here right?'

'Stuck? What do you mean? I visited Gos just last night.'

Nat glared at him harder not wanting that piece of information, 'Your other daughter Negs.'

'Wha?' He glanced to Lucy.

Nat stared at him. 'Okay, clearly you had a bit too much fun.'

'Can never have too much fun Nat.'

'Tell that to your aspiring criminal daughter... no make that _apprentice.'_

Negaduck looked to Lucy and shrugged. 'Your steak kiddo.'

Lucy returned to the world and looked at her plate, she pushed it away. 'I'm not hungry.' She lied.

'Suit yourself.' He said and looked to Nat. 'I have a reputation to maintain you know.'

'Yeah, you're doing great.' Nat said.

'Really?' He asked surprised by the compliment.

'Yes, you are proving to be just as self-absorbed and idiotic as always.'

He slammed his hands down on the table and used the it to push his chair back, the entire table moved on the floor and Negaduck stood steaming mad.

Lucy watched on dazed but feeling herself panic instinctively, her eyes glanced to his chainsaw which remained on the floor waiting for him to grab it.

She could hear him yelling at Nat and her back, and yet couldn't make out their words. Her eyes went back to the chainsaw, Negaduck wasn't going for it, this was strange, it hadn't been on when he'd returned now that she thought about it.

'-You're impossible!' Nat yelled standing. 'Why did you drag me here from the Negaverse! It's not as if it's _my_ fault she's turning into you!'

Lucy looked up at them.

'Well if you weren't such a hopeless mother she wouldn't be!'

Nat stepped up to him, 'What?' She asked in a voice as cold and deathly quiet as the chainsaw was right now.

Negaduck took a second to contemplate repeating the words. 'Yeah, you're a hopeless parent.'

'Oh look who's talking Mr "Don't follow in my shoes even though I make it tempting to you"!'

The chainsaw growled into life and both parents looked around, Lucy was holding the chainsaw.

It took a moment for either of them to register what they were seeing.

The motor hummed and Lucy was caught up in listening to it, not realising that they were looking at her now, she smiled as it cut out and looked up at them.

'That's _mine_ kid.' Negaduck growled turning to her.

'It's out of fuel.' She said oblivious to his wanting to throttle her.

'It wasn't a second ago.' He said glaring at her.

She continued smiling happily, Nat was looking stunned at Lucy's nerve to touch it at all, let alone her obliviousness to how ready he was to kill her.

Negaduck stepped forwards reaching to take it back from Lucy.

'I filled it up.' Lucy said stepping back with a cheeky smile, keeping the chainsaw out of his reach.

'Give it here kid!' He said stepping forwards again.

'I filled it right up, chock-a-block, all it could take.' She said taking another step back.

'Over by a smidge.' He said stepping again.

'No, that was you half asleep missing the funnel.' She stepped back again.

'So what?'

'You really _did_ have a good time.' She said happily. 'Is there a neighbourhood left?'

He paused, a smile glittering onto his face, he visibly forced it back. 'Give me my chainsaw, Lucy!'

'Why? It's no use to you empty.'

He blinked slightly confused by her nerve to be doing this. 'Just give it here kid.'

She moved it away. 'Don't you trust me with it Papa?'

He stepped forwards. 'It's _mine_ kid!'

'I know, I'm only holding it.'

'Give it here!'

'Why?'

'Because I'm _telling_ you to!'

She cocked her head, for a moment looking like she had realised he was angry. But her entire face lit up in glee and she took off laughing in a sing-song voice. 'Ha ha! I've got your chainsaw!'

He whirled around on the spot watching her run out the door with his chainsaw, he followed her quickly.

Nat laughed loudly for a moment, doubling over and looking after them, she followed slowly wanting to see how this turned out.

* * *

><p>Lucy had to wonder why he hadn't pulled a gun on her as yet, this was ridiculous and she could feel herself on the fine line between being safe and committing suicide, it was kind of thrilling in itself, but the fact that she was <span>holding<span> Negaduck's chainsaw was far too much for her to hold back, somewhere inside she was wondering how she was going to survive the night, but right now she was too giddy too care.

* * *

><p>He wasn't upset- yes he was! He shook his head and continued to run after her, how could she be so quick whilst holding a chainsaw? <em>His<em> chainsaw! He clenched his teeth, of all the times for her to suddenly do something this stupid... she disappeared from sight again, even if he wanted to, shooting her would be impossible with her making sure he didn't get a chance... was this the thrill of a hunt that he was feeling right now?

He thought back to every moment of her doing something like this and smiled, what had come over her was obvious... he shook his head.

_'Lucy'_

_'Yes Dad?'_

_'Come here a sec.'_

_'Okay Dad.' She said coming over to him._

_Negaduck took her hand and slipped off of the couch, kneeling down in front of the coffee table. 'Right kid, I want you to hold this for me.' He said taking her waist and manoeuvring her in front of his chainsaw, he pointed to the funnel._

_'Really?' She asked amazed, she looked over her shoulder to him._

_'Yeah, Daddy's not doing so good right now.'_

_She spun around and gave him a hug. 'Oh daddy. Will you be okay?'_

_He raised an eyebrow at how much she was caring. 'Yeah, your Mum's going to get me something.' He didn't add that it was coffee._

_'Should you be out chainsawing?' She asked leaning back to look him in the eye._

_'Who said I was going out to chainsaw?' He teased giving her a wink._

_She smiled and hugged him again. Not the reaction of a sensible person, that was for sure. She turned around and took hold of the funnel._

_He stood and picked up the can 'You let me spill any of this kid and you won't be smiling.'_

_'Do you want me to do it Dad?'_

_He smiled and closed his eyes, kids were a bit thick headed at times. He shook his head and looked down at her, 'You ain't strong enough to lift it kid.' He started pouring._

_'Will I be?'_

_He glanced at her and she visibly shifted getting a different angle on the funnel to catch the odd angle his hand had gone to when his concentration had shifted. He rose an eyebrow. 'Dunno kid, you've got to be tough for this one.'_

_She looked up at him._

_'Watch it!'_

_Her attention snapped back and she adjusted the funnel again, the dribble of fuel went down her hand and she adjusted to try and stop him from seeing it._

_He rolled his eyes, of course he'd noticed it._

_'Alright.' He said after a long moment. He put the can down and looked to her, still holding the funnel like her life depended on it._

_He smiled and ruffled her hair and took the funnel, she let go and watched him get the drops out of the funnel._

_'Is it full?'_

_He looked down at her, 'Yeah, Daddy's chainsaws full now.' he looked at the funnel. 'Oo... and what's this?' He said stooping down and showing her the side of it. 'A dribble.'_

_She moved quickly and wiped it away, suddenly she realised that he was still there and looked at him with a weak smile. 'Er... No it's not?'_

_He smiled and put the funnel on the table. He knelt down next to her and took her hands. 'I say it was... but you know one way to be sure?' She shook her head. He lifted her hands and sniffed, 'Yep, your hands smell.' He held them up for her. 'go on, sniff.'_

_She did and screwed up her face._

_'Yeah... that's petrol sweetie.' He let her hands go and put the cap back on his chainsaw 'There, Daddy's chainsaws ready to go.' He stood and picked it up. 'Punishment time!' She frowned and stepped away. 'You let Daddy spill it.'_

_'It wasn't me, you'd already spilt it.'_

_He switched the chainsaw on and revved it. She backed away quickly, he followed her revving the chainsaw excessively. 'Daddy doesn't respond well to lies sweetie.'_

_She coward against the wall, looking up at him tensing ready for some serious pain, he revved the chainsaw again and she closed her eyes._

_He smiled and knelt down next to her, after a moment she looked around to him slightly confused. 'You got that kid?'_

_She nodded quickly. 'No more lies.'_

_'Least of all to me.' He said sternly._

_She nodded again._

_He looked down at his chainsaw and smiled, he grabbed her and pulled her to him, wrapping his arm around her. 'That's my girl.' He gave her a squeeze and she smiled looking at him._

_'Daddy...'_

_'Yeah?'_

_'Can I please rev it?'_

_He looked to the chainsaw and then to her. 'Dunno, kid, big responsibility you know.'_

_'Please?'_

_He looked at her. 'I only hear that word when you want something.'_

_'Mummy never hears it.' Nat said scoldingly from the doorway._

_Negaduck looked at her. 'Where's my coffee Nat?'_

_Nat's face went pale and her eyes went wide. 'I knew I forgot something.'_

_'You forgot it?' Negaduck growled and stood. 'You forgot my coffee!' Nat took a step back knowing that Negaduck with his chainsaw in hand was about to go after her._

_'I...'_

_The chainsaw revved and Nat ran, Negaduck followed her leaving Lucy alone in the living room._

* * *

><p>Lucy suddenly found herself down by the river. She looked around breaking out of her giddiness.<p>

Negaduck arrived and tripped over one of the rocks that were hard to see during the _day_.

Lucy took the moment to judge what mood he was in, not happy... he shook his head recovering from the fall and looked up at her, she gave him an apologetic look and started running again, forgetting that she was still holding his chainsaw.

'Get back here kid!' Negaduck yelled as he followed.

* * *

><p>Nat was waiting at the petrol station, knowing that it would be where Lucy would go. Lucy though, didn't appear, Negaduck did.<p>

'Where'd she go?' He asked.

Nat shook her head. 'You were the one following her.'

* * *

><p>Lucy gulped and looked at the group of boys.<p>

'How's that for luck, it's her.'

She backed up against the wall, hiding the chainsaw behind her back. The entire group was here, all 20 of them, the five boys from yesterday were still wearing the bruises from their fight with her.

She straightened, now how would she get out of this one? 'You boys want a fight?' She pulled out the chainsaw and they all jumped back. 'Bring it!'

They scattered and ran.

She shook her head 'Idiots.' She looked to the chainsaw. 'That was a bit too easy.'

'You're right there kid.'

Lucy gulped and turned around to face Negaduck, he stalked over and Lucy felt frozen to the spot.

'Hand it over!' He growled.

She obliged and contemplated running again, he grabbed her arm and glared at her, she cowered.

After a long moment he smiled. 'I actually bought it for a moment.'

She looked up at him.

'Then I remembered that it's empty.'

She gave him a weak smile in response.

'What brought that on?'

She shrugged looking down at her feet, she looked up at him again and frowned. 'I...' She shook her head and looked down again. 'Just wanted to hold it.'

He raised an eyebrow. 'What...' He knelt down and pulled her close. 'Number 11's not good enough for you?' She looked surprised and he gave her a wink. 'Yeah, Daddy knows.'

'It's not yours Dad.' She hugged him and he rolled his eyes. 'Are you going to make me give it back?'

He scoffed and laughed. 'That's a good one.' She let him go and he stood. 'Who do you think I am?' He put his arm around her neck and dragged her along with him. 'I'm Negaduck, as if I would!' He laughed as they went around the building.

Nat was waiting at the car and was surprised that Lucy was still in one piece, that made two of them.

'Of course.' He he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. 'I'm taking it.'

She nodded.

'And that ain't all.'

She cowered, which arm? Which leg? What else did he want to take as a punishment for her stupidity?

He rolled his eyes. 'Your lucky kid, my chainsaw's empty right now.'

She nodded knowing that it was totally true.

'Do something like that again and it won't even matter.' He growled at her. 'Understood?'

'Yes Dad... Sir.'

He smiled and shook his head. 'Get in.' He shoved her to the car and she recoiled from it, the Porsche again? Couldn't he just kill her now?

'In, kid!' Negaduck snapped.

She headed to the car hanging her head, she opened the back door and slipped in.

Negaduck and Nat looked at each other, deciding who would drive, Nat headed to the passenger seat and Negaduck took the wheel.

* * *

><p><em>An: I think this had better be called a chapter at some point... right I'll get onto a much shorter chapter to continue._


	5. Fuel And Flares

Chapter 5

**Fuel and Flares.**

Lucy waited a moment and opened the car door, slipping out and running into the house.

Negaduck watched her go and followed slowly, putting his chainsaw down on the coffee table and continuing to Lucy's room after her.

She was standing in the centre of the mess holding a large chainsaw looking depressed.

Negaduck took a moment to see how she looked holding it, it wasn't her look.

He came over and took hold of it. 'What were you planning on doing with it anyway?' She looked up at him and let go. 'Oh here we go again...' He rolled his eyes. 'Listen kid.' He paused and looked her over. 'You can't follow in my footsteps.'

'Why not?'

'Crime is really a _personal_ thing, you start doing what I'm doing and you won't be taken seriously.'

'Why not?'

He rolled his eyes. 'Ever heard the phrase "copy-cat"?'

'Yeah...' She said her brow furrowing in thought.

'Well, in the _crime game_ copying someone gets you labelled as a "copy-cat", nothing more.' She frowned. 'And you _know_ what Daddy does to his competition?'

She nodded and thought for a moment. 'I'm not going to fight with you Dad.'

His eyebrows rose and he shook his head slightly confused. 'Huh?'

'I'm not Mum.' He cocked his head, he still didn't understand what she was going on about. 'I'll never try and compete with you.' She hugged him only adding to the confusion. 'You're my Dad.'

He strained to think about what she going on about. 'I work solo kid.' She let him go. 'And if you go on your own criminal way, you _will_ be my competition.'

She frowned.

'Now, your fuel, flares and your horror movie collection.'

'Aw, but Dad!' She whined.

He switched the chainsaw on and revved it, she backed away slightly, he watched her tensing ready to run and looked to the chainsaw. 'Fancy...' He commented looking it over. 'He really wanted a good one.'

'He bought it straight after Christmas.' She informed him.

Negaduck smiled and rose an eyebrow. 'Really?' He chuckled. 'Well I guess I had better have a _talk_ with him...'

Lucy smiled. 'I got it the night he came home with it.'

Negaduck smiled at her and gave her a wink. 'I guess he didn't _appreciate_ our Nega-style Christmas.'

She shrugged. 'I guess not.'

'I'll have a talk with him tomorrow, but for now, your stuff, kid.' She frowned and turned on the spot, looking around her room uncertain where she _had_ last put them. Negaduck rolled his eyes 'You got five minutes.' He turned and left the room.

He went back into the lounge-room, Nat was standing by the door, and she shook her head and smiled at him. 'Happy now?' He growled at her, switching the chainsaw off he went over to the coffee table, the can of fuel was still there from this afternoon. He dropped the others chainsaw on the couch and opened the fuel tank on his own.

Nat came over and sat down too, after a while she looked up and Negaduck didn't bother to turn around at the surprised look on her face, he picked up the funnel and a large pile of things suddenly littered the table, he lurched back as grenade-like objects rolled about, he looked up at Lucy who scowled at him and turned on the spot and disappeared from the room again.

'So _this_ is what she's been spending her share on?' Nat said picking up a random object. 'And I thought she'd been buying movie tickets all this time.'

Negaduck looked at her. 'Get real Nat, as if she'd _buy_ tickets, most of the movies she watches are for adults.'

Nat rolled her eyes. 'Yeah, well I think she's making a point here.' She handed the object to him and he looked it over, stun-gun? He raised an eyebrow and looked around to the hallway. 'I said flares and fuel.'

'Anything else Negs?' Nat asked.

He looked to her. 'Her horror movies.'

'And?'

'The usual criminal lecture.' He looked at the stun gun again. 'I wanna know why she _has_ this thing.'

Nat smiled. 'I have a feeling that we _should_ be going to parent teacher nights.'

He blinked and looked at her, he smiled mischievously and got up onto the couch. 'It would be mighty amusing.'

Nat nodded 'She _is_ always in trouble... here and in the Negaverse.'

'I wonder what she's been doing.' They looked to the hallway and smiled evilly.

* * *

><p>Lucy pulled out her box of movies and put the fuel canister on top of it, she went around to the back of the box and started pushing it out the door, man was it a heavy box.<p>

After a long while of pushing it at odd angles she managed to get it into the lounge-room. She straightened and put her hands to her back feeling her bones crack.

Negaduck was re-filling his chainsaw and Nat was sitting across from him polishing her revolver. Lucy spun around on her heel, her leg caught the box and she muttered a choice word or two in pain.

Negaduck looked around casually and then returned to the chainsaw.

Nat rose an eyebrow and went back to polishing.

Lucy left the room, her leg stinging all the way back to her room that now felt quite empty.

She shrugged and shut her door, at least tomorrow she had a reprieve from her grounding. Tomorrow she had "school." She picked up the entertainment magazine and chuckled as she dropped on her bed. Yeah, she had "school". She opened the magazine and glanced at the movie times for the latest monster movies, 'perfect' She smiled to herself, she had a great day ahead of her.

* * *

><p><em>An: And a much shorter chapter indeed._


	6. A Job

Chapter 6

**A Job.**

Lucy woke up to her alarm and groaned, she picked it up and threw it weakly at the wall, it hit the wall with a bang and a ping and the alarm stopped ringing.

She rolled onto her back and yawned, _morning_... She groaned again and turned to the wall grabbing her pillow and hugging it to her in an effort to reclaim her sleep that had been interrupted.

'Lucy!' She jumped and sat up looking around. The alarm saga had woken her Dad.

'Sorry!' She yelled back, she got out of bed and rushed to get dressed, he wouldn't bother to get up but she didn't want to stick around and miss the bus, Gos had told her enough horror stories to deter that from ever happening.

* * *

><p>Negaduck groaned and covered his face with the pillow, they <em>really<em> needed better curtains... this one let the sunlight in.

He closed his eyes, hearing Lucy scuttering about quickly getting ready for school, he looked at the clock on the bedside table, 7am.

Nat groaned and pulled the sheet up over her head. 'Does she _really_ have to go to school?'

He had to agree with that question. 'I'd rather not get stuck with her during the week as well.'

Nat sat up and grabbed the pillow from him, he recoiled as the light hit his eyes again, he squinted at her and glared as much as he could. 'What do you mean "you"? _I'm_ always the one that gets stuck with her!'

'So what?'

Lucy's voice called out from the lounge-room. 'Is it alright if I take the car?' Nat and Negaduck looked around both too dazed to click with what she had said. 'Thanks!'

Nat's face went horrified and she jumped out of bed and rushed out of the room yelling. 'No it is _not_ okay! Lucy get back here!'

Negaduck chuckled and reached over for his pillow, it wasn't there. He looked around and saw it at the end of the bed, he rose an eyebrow and grabbed Nat's instead, her effort to annoy him wasn't going to work.

He put the pillow behind his head and smiled as he turned and drew the covers up over him, he heard Lucy say "It was worth a try." and just burrowed deeper, closing his eyes and lying contentedly undisturbed until Nat returned and snatched the pillow from him.

'That's _my_ pillow!' She pouted.

He rolled over and sat up looking at the way she was hugging her pillow and glaring at him. He shrugged and got out of bed. 'Yeah...' He said. 'Well... you took mine.'

'It's right there!' She pointed and he rose an eyebrow.

'Yeah and this ones right here.' He grabbed it from her and put it down on the bed. 'We need better curtains.' He said as he got back under the sheets.

Nat remained glaring at him with a renewed annoyance. 'Get them yourself!' She spun around and left the room slamming the door shut behind her.

Negaduck reached down and grabbed his pillow and lay back down putting his pillow over his face, he pulled the covers over him again and relaxed.

The TV came on, then the kettle. He growled and covered his ears, 'All this over a pillow?'

* * *

><p>Lucy hopped off of the bus with the other kids and loitered around as the bus sped off down the street. She looked around the school-yard and spun on her heel and headed down the street instead.<p>

The other kids stared after her envious that she was going to get the day off of school again.

Lucy went into the alley by the cinema to take the back way into the movie.

She was suddenly grabbed from behind and kicked the guys leg, he let her go and she spun around hitting him hard in the face, he backed away and glared at her for a moment, he lunged at her and she jumped aside.

He hit the wall of the cinema and she grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him up to his knees. 'You picked the wrong girl to mess with bub!' She growled.

'On the contrary, we picked just the right one.' She looked around to the large walrus who had just stepped out of the shadows, he clapped his hands. 'Well done.' He said calmly. 'That's not bad for someone who hasn't had any training.'

'I don't need training, I'm from the Negaverse.'

His brow furrowed in confusion and he shook his head deciding to let it go. 'You are just the person we are looking for to join our enterprise.'

'Whatever it is, forget it. I've got better things to do-'

'Please, hear the offer before you refuse it.'

'I don't think I need to.'

A gun was cocked from behind her and she looked around, it was pointing at her and the weasel was too far away for her to stand a chance of getting it from him before he fired.

'I don't think you realise who I am.' She said straightening and looking back to the walrus.

'I assume you are the girl who has been rumoured to be Negaduck's daughter.' The walrus said. 'We've been watching you for a while, you're quite impressive, even though he _clearly_ doesn't think so.' She took a step towards him ready to swing and the walrus shook his head. 'Don't try anything stupid.' He said to her.

'You're the one being stupid! You wait till my Dad hears about this!'

'I'm offering you a job, a job that you should find...' He smiled slyly. 'To your taste.'

Lucy cocked her head. 'What kind of job are we talking about here?'

* * *

><p>Lucy considered the warehouse, cardboard boxes up on scaffolding shelves large crates of various objects. 'I need to take this up with my Dad.' She said not sure about how he would take this, was this his competition? The objects in the crates varied from illegal fire-arms to purple teddy bears, it was hard to say what business this was.<p>

'From what I've seen he doesn't want you involved in anything criminal.'

'He thinks I'm in over my head.'

'Nonsense!' The walrus exclaimed. 'You have only gotten superficial injuries! We have a saying in our business.' He put his arm around her neck. 'You have three hospital trips.' The weasels held up three fingers each demonstrating it. 'And on the third, don't expect to come out.'

She blinked. 'Three you say.' She said ducking out from under his arm.

'Yes, and I strongly doubt that you'll ever reach the third.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' She asked sharply.

'By the time you reach your third...'

'Are you saying I'm going to be killed before I get to the third?'

'Most of our employees die on their third, it's a predictable procedure in this business.' The walrus said. 'But you... you know where to draw a line, you never get involved in something you can't handle on your own.'

She blinked, she'd used those words before.

'And with the way you can hold your own, by the second "trip" to the hospital you'll be ready to retire.'

She raised an eyebrow. 'Something tells me I won't be in any condition to do otherwise.'

He shrugged. 'We have complementary training for all our employees.' He continued not losing his calm business voice. 'To ensure that they are adequately prepared for all the jobs we ask them to perform.'

She smiled and looked to the gun on the table. 'Do I get to play with the fun toys too?' She asked picking it up.

He took it from her quickly and she raised an eyebrow, he cleared his throat. 'It is incorporated in the training package. You'll forgive me for being uneasy about you having a gun on hand, I have seen footage of your father using guns, and... well.'

She smiled and folded her arms feeling cocky. 'I'll take that as a complement.'

'You're his daughter, you have quite a few of his personality traits and his abilities. Which is why we have picked you.'

'I don't know...' She said. 'My Dad won't be happy about me joining you lot.'

'I'm certain, in time, your father will come around, what we're offering you is a "trainee-ship" that will no doubt help you and your career.'

'Alright... I'm in.'

* * *

><p><em>An: Trying to keep the chapters short now... it takes forever to write them otherwise._


	7. Dinner With Dad

Chapter 7

**Dinner with Dad.**

Lucy walked up the road, her skipping school to watch a movie had turned into a job interview, and she was now late. Lying to either of her parents was a dangerous thing to do if they found out the truth... she shivered and headed inside.

'There you are, what kept you?' Nat said the moment she walked in the door.

'Detention.' Lucy grumbled.

Nat rolled her eyes. 'What'd you do this time?'

Lucy shrugged. 'The teacher has a problem with me.'

Nat frowned. 'Have you tried to fit in?'

'Why should I?'

'Because we're here because of your Nega-attitude problem.'

'I think I'm starting to like it here.' Lucy admitted.

'Really?' Nat looked amazed. 'Why?'

'Because it's so easy to misbehave.' Lucy said with a smile.

Nat scowled. 'In that case I'll apply this universes punishments and send you to your room without dinner.'

'Fine with me.' Lucy said turning. 'Night.' And she walked away.

* * *

><p>Nat felt nervous, the ease in which Lucy had taken the punishment was enough to get her suspicious, Lucy was up to something.<p>

It was rare to see the little girl so happy unless she was doing something _really_ bad.

Nat went to the door of Lucy's room and listened for a sound, the room was dead silent. Nat opened the door and saw Lucy scribbling out her homework.

Lucy looked around 'Yes?'

'What are you up to?'

'I'm not up to anything.'

'Right... so why the sudden ease?'

'I had a good day.' Lucy said.

'Sure...'

'I did.'

Nat eyed her warily for a moment.

'Where's Dad anyway?'

'He took the car.'

Lucy smiled. 'Is it coming back in one piece?'

'It'd better.' Nat grumbled.

Lucy shook her head and went back to her homework.

'So, what are you doing?' Nat asked coming over and looking at the papers on the desk.

'It's my essay, that was due in on Friday.' Lucy said with a smile.

Nat rolled her eyes. 'Good luck with that then kid.' She ruffled Lucy's hair and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>Lucy flicked the hallway light off and went into the lounge-room, Nat was watching TV and Lucy rolled her eyes as she turned. 'He's still out.' Nat said.<p>

'Yeah, I guessed as such.'

'You're still grounded, remember.'

'Yes, I remember, Dad grounded me.'

'And I did too.' Nat glared at her.

Lucy shrugged. 'Yeah, does he know that yet?'

'Not yet, now, go back to your room.' Nat stood and came over. 'You're _grounded_ grounded, you're staying in your room and you're going to clean it!'

Lucy looked at her and raised an eyebrow. 'Yeah right.'

'Now!' Nat pointed down the hallway.

'No.' Lucy said simply folding her arms.

The door opened and in came Negaduck, Lucy and Nat looked to him and he raised an eyebrow at their argument.

Nat looked back to Lucy. 'Now Lucy!'

Lucy shook her head. 'No.'

Negaduck looked from one to the other and rolled his eyes. 'I'm-'

'Back me up here Negs!' Nat snapped at him.

'Oh sure, drag him into this!' Lucy scolded.

Nat glared at Negaduck and he shrugged. 'Whatever... Lucy don't go making her _have_ to get me involved.'

Lucy looked at him and shook her head unimpressed that he had backed Nat up so easily, she spun around on her heel and left the room.

'Oh you're so eloquent Negs.' Nat mocked.

'Hey!' Lucy flinched and ran into her room slamming the door shut.

She shivered for a second forcing away her instinctual fear at the tone he'd used and looked around her room, _clean it?_ She heard their raised voices and went over to her CD player, so she couldn't talk to him tonight, not _now_ anyway. She scowled and switched on her radio, of all the times for Nat to decide to get into a fight with him again.

"_Good evening to our out of town listeners, this is Canard radio live. Bringing you the hits of today, and tonight's topic is... 'Spooky stories.' Yep, ring up and tell us your Spoooooky Story, and the best one every hour will win a prize, from a gift voucher at discounts-r-us, to a CD album, even cash prizes. I've got chills... So call up and tell us your story."_

Lucy smiled and thought about it, she picked up the phone and turned down the radio as she dialled in the number.

* * *

><p>Negaduck watched as Nat stormed off into their room, he sighed and looked down at his chainsaw. He blinked as he suddenly realised what he'd just seen, he looked at the phone again and came over, the "engaged" light was flashing, Nat had only just left, he took a deep breath and spun around, heading down the hallway to work out who Lucy was calling.<p>

As he reached her door he could hear her talking, he listened and picked up the conversation, he raised an eyebrow, it was a ghost story.

'...Standing all around her were transparent people. Men and women, all looking at her with glowing red eyes.

They came towards her and she ran again, straight through one of them and out of a window, suddenly her concern wasn't the ghosts any more, but the soldiers who were outside waiting for her.

The ghosts were nothing more than their latest weapon... and she was caught.'

Negaduck blinked. And looked around, no wonder Nat was so different now, after that horror story capture by S.H.U.S.H... he shook his head and opened the door giving her a gesture to speed up the phone-call.

'Yeah? I win you say? It's only been five minutes or so... hmm... hang on a sec I'll ask my Dad.' She put her hand over the mic. 'Gift voucher for Discounts-r-us or cash prize?'

He smiled and rolled his eyes. 'Go the voucher, Discounts-r-us has good stuff.'

She nodded and put the phone back to her ear. 'Gift voucher thanks.'

* * *

><p>Lucy smiled and put the phone on the hook. 'Ghost story night.' She said calmly relaxing on her bed. Negaduck rolled his eyes and turned. Lucy looked at him and sat up. 'Dad...'<p>

He looked to her, and she tried to gauge his reaction to what she wanted to say. After a moment he scowled. 'What kid? I haven't got all night you know.'

Lucy's brow furrowed. 'But you just got back.' She said simply. 'You never go out twice unless it's Fearsome business.'

He half smiled at that. 'You pay _that_ much attention, eh?'

She shrugged.

'And no, you can't come.' He said giving her a point. 'Those idiots don't know about you and that's the way I like it.'

'What you think they'll try something?' She rolled her eyes. 'No...' She stood and glared at him 'You don't want them to know so they don't _mock_ you about it.'

He shrugged. 'I've got an image to maintain.' He said simply.

She shook her head, sharp needles of hurt jabbing at her insides, she forced it all back, _Negaverse remember... you're from the Negaverse. Criminals don't cry._

'So what'd you want?'

'Nothing.' She said bitterly, she folded her arms and looked away.

'Right.' He turned again and left.

Lucy smiled to herself, _cor he's thick at times._ She shut her door again and looked around her room, 'Right, time to...' The word choked in her throat. _'Clean.'_

* * *

><p>Negaduck stopped in the hallway, maybe the kid <span>had<span> something to say, but she'd just turned into an emotional wreckage on him, later then, if it was important she'd bring it up later.

He stepped into the lounge-room looking across to the shut bedroom door, he looked around to Lucy's now shut bedroom door.

He screwed up his face, little wonder why he didn't want the guys to know about this... those two were impossible.

He gauged for a moment what the Fours reaction would be to finding out that he had a daughter... they'd be stumbling over Nat mostly, it wasn't the Dad part he didn't want them to know, it was the whole situation with Nat.

He scratched his head, he was better off single, things made more sense that way, the saga was weird and he continuously tried to get his head around it... it didn't work.

The kid was enough terror to be believably his, but the fact he was still with Nat... that he now had a "Home, Hearth and Family" they'd be questioning him to the end of time, and if he did tell them that he and Nat had happened solely because of her being his major competition in the Negaverse... He could hear it now, Megavolt's droning voice mocking him about him getting into a relationship to get rid of his competition, and Quackerjack... His face screwed up and he stalked to the doorway to get out of this place, he couldn't get rid of the demented toy-maker's Mr Banana-Brain voice saying that "Doctor Slug was next".

He growled angry with himself, angry with the world, angry with that demented toy! He checked his chainsaw and flame-thrower, both had enough juice to pick him up.

He hopped onto his bike and took to the road.

He glanced back when he reached the peek, the only light of the house that could be seen was in Lucy's bedroom, he looked away, try as he might, his anger wouldn't reach to her right now, he tried making that annoy him, no, it forced everything else away trying to get mad at her. He shook his head and leant in on the bike, now that he was clearing up in his confusion he had to wonder what she had wanted to talk to him about.

* * *

><p>Lucy threw herself down on her bed. 'That's as clean as I can get.' She looked around, the floor was empty and her things were haphazardly stacked on her desk, in the drawers and in the cupboard.<p>

The door opened and Nat stepped in, she looked around and nodded, she turned and left leaving the door open.

Lucy scowled, why did her parents insist on doing that to her? She sat up and sniffed, something that smelt a lot like food drifted in through the open door.

Lucy's stomach grumbled in response and she collapsed back down on her bed growling to herself. 'Don't.'

The smell continued to waft in and Lucy hopped off of her bed and came over to the door, she shut it and turned to the room... Nat was tormenting her. Her stomach growled again and she looked around the room, she went over to the window and opened it.

She looked out and tried to let the fresh air wipe away her hunger, no such luck, her stomach growled again.

She scowled to herself and caught sight of something that made her night.

She slipped out of the window and grabbed hold of the guttering, she moved carefully along the gutter supporting her entire weight with her hands, finally she made it to the other side of the house and dropped down, the drop from the roof to the road made her entire body shake, she ignored the pain in her feet and crept along the road to the neighbours house.

Their car was parked outside, how could they be so thick? Negaduck lived next door and they'd parked their car outside? She pulled out a bobby-pin from her hair and opened it up, she started picking the lock.

* * *

><p>He stopped at the service station and tried to calm himself down, the angry confusion continued.<p>

Well he'd got to the station, he stalked in and got himself something to eat.

* * *

><p>Lucy was too hungry to enjoy the thrill of sneaking out, having hot-wired the car easily she was now on the road wracking her brain for somewhere to eat.<p>

She pulled into the petrol station and opened the petrol tank, little wonder why they'd left their car out, it was running on empty.

She went inside to pay and quickly ducked out again, hiding behind the gas tanks, did he see her?

* * *

><p>Negaduck choked and stood quickly, rushing after the little brat. He looked around and headed over to the gas tanks. 'Explain yourself kid.' He growled at her.<p>

'I'm hungry.' She said quietly, cowering against the wall. 'I swear, I only came out to get something to eat.'

He rose an eyebrow as her stomach backed up her statement, he looked to the car. 'They left it out?'

She nodded.

He looked to her and grabbed her arm pulling her out from the gap she'd hidden in, he brushed off a stay spider from her back. 'You filled it up?'

'Only a tenner.'

Enough to get back. He shrugged and turned. 'Come on then kid, you'd better eat something.'

She smiled at him and he led the way inside.

* * *

><p>He watched her eat, quite disturbed, how long hadn't she eaten for? He shook his head and ate the remains of his hamburger.<p>

She reached for her drink and gulped it down. 'Am I in trouble?' She asked finally.

He looked at her. 'Nah.' He said with a shrug. 'She was the idiot that sent you to your room without dinner, _she_ can punish you.' He said leaning back in his chair casually.

Lucy scowled. 'She made me clean my room too.'

He rose an eyebrow. 'What'd you do this time?'

'Detention.'

'That's it? You _always_ get detention.'

'I got back late.'

'Eat up kid.' She turned to the chips and started eating again. 'I'd be concerned if you didn't get detention.' She looked at him. 'You'd be up to something.' He looked her over. 'So... What movie was it?'

'Huh?'

'That you went and saw instead of going to school.'

She shrugged. 'I didn't see any movie.'

'Right...' He could tell she wasn't lying now. 'So what _did_ you do all day?'

'I...' She looked around. 'Uh...'

'Well?'

She shrugged. 'I wanted to see the movie. But well, I didn't get to.'

'Really? What happened?'

'Some weasels showed up.'

He blinked. 'Okay... weasels...'

'Yeah.' She started eating again.

'Who're they working for?'

'Mith Co.'

Negaduck straightened. 'What're that lot on you for?' He wondered.

'What are they a bad lot?'

'Nah, not really.' He said looking at her calculating the reasons. 'They target bigger criminals.'

'Target...' She looked up at him confused, suddenly she perked up. 'Aw... thanks Dad.'

He rose an eyebrow. 'You ain't big time kid, but you aren't a law abiding citizen either.'

'I am in the Negaverse.'

He smiled and shook his head. 'Debatable.' He leant back and observed her. 'Did you teach them a lesson?'

She smiled at him. 'Of course.'

He nodded and picked up his drink. 'That's my girl.'

'So who are they?'

'Mith Co?' She nodded. 'Essentially their enforcers of the criminal code.'

'There's a code?'

'When you're big time yeah. You've got a lot to learn kid.'

'Well?'

He considered her. 'It's basically the obvious things that the insane don't see.' He started counting them off on his fingers. 'Don't try for world domination if you're not ready for it, don't destroy the world... Not every bank _can_ be robbed-'

'What?'

He looked at her. '-all of the time.' he finished. 'You know, you have those days when a bank's security is really tight.'

'But you...'

'Hey, are you in my head? Do you know the processes I go through to work out where I'm going to hit?'

'No... But allot of the time you just do it on a whim.'

He glared at her for a moment. 'Yeah, and Daddy's _whim_ does have it's moments where it gets him caught.'

She frowned.

'Anyway. Mith only go after people who are heading for ruining things.' He looked her over. 'I figured you were a terror, but that's a bit much.'

She shrugged. 'Guess they don't want me to get the chance.'

'Yeah...' He considered her. She finished her drink. 'The question is... do I trust you to drive yourself home?'

She smiled sweetly. 'I'm not going to cross you, Dad.'

'You say that...' He thought for a moment and scowled as the stupid doll popped up in his head again. 'Yeah... I guess I have to trust you.'

'Is it that hard Dad?'

'Don't you start, I get it enough from your mother.' She nodded and he stood. 'Now, you get home and back to your room, you've got school tomorrow.'

She nodded. 'Yes Dad.'

'And you're actually _going_ tomorrow.' He added as he walked past her and out into the night, if she had the nerve not to then he couldn't care, it was just something he was expected to say as a parent.

He hopped onto his bike feeling numb again, he started the bike and took off heading to St Canard, he had things to do anyway.

* * *

><p>Lucy slipped back into the drivers seat and started the engine, she pulled out of the station and contemplated not going home, no, Negaduck would find out, she didn't know how he would, but he would.<p>

She headed back, now wondering how she was going to get back into her room without Nat noticing.

Parking the car where she had taken it from she walked back to the house, contemplating the ways she could get back in.

She pulled the wheelie-bin around and hopped up onto it, she jumped up and grabbed the gutter, she shimmied around the corner with difficulty and finally she made it back to her window.

She swung in and knocked over one of the precarious piles of boxes as she passed it, the contents spewed onto the floor and showered her, she got to her hands and knees amazed at how she had managed right until that point, she shook the toys off of her back and sat up looking around.

The door opened and Nat took a picture with the camera. 'priceless moments.' She said putting the camera away. 'You learning how to stack things correctly.'

'Not funny.' Lucy snapped getting up.

'What were you doing on the floor?'

'I fell over.'

Nat smiled more. 'Look at you, telling the truth, did it hurt?'

'A little.'

Nat shook her head. 'Clean your room kid.'

'Oh come on. It _was_ clean!'

'Yes and now it's a mess again. Clean it.'

Lucy bent down picking up a toy and grumbled unhappily about it.

'You'll get there kid.' Nat said she turned and shut the door.

Lucy scowled at the injustice of being forced to clean her room _twice_, but then again it did stop Nat from asking too many questions, she weighed it up and decided it was better this way.

* * *

><p><em>An: Isn't it weird how something that only took me a few hours to dream is taking me months to write?_


	8. The Training Package

_A/n: I guess you can guess, by now or by the end of this chapter, that VAPX007's work was ticking away somewhere in my head in the background when I went to bed to dream. Cheers hon I love your writing, obviously since some of it made an appearance in my _dream_. So I don't what VAPX007 lays claim to._

Chapter 8

**The training package.**

Lucy woke up to the sound of her new alarm clock, she picked it up and threw it across the room, the power cord caught in the middle of the journey and the alarm stopped short of the wall.

The alarm continued blaring and she slipped groggily out of bed and picked it up, she looked it over. 'How the heck do you turn it off?' She wondered aloud.

'Lucy!'

Lucy doubled her efforts to find the shut off switch, but to no avail.

* * *

><p>Negaduck covered his ears swearing, the horrible noise continued, cutting into his half asleep brain like a chainsaw... <em>chainsaw?<em> He sat up and Nat watched him leave the room. Chainsaw... alarms.

* * *

><p>Lucy shook the alarm. 'Shut up!' She yelled at it, it continued blaring in her hands and she frantically turned it over to try and find a switch again.<p>

Suddenly the whirling of a chainsaw cut through the sound of the alarm and ripped straight through the power cord.

Lucy dropped the alarm clock and backed away quickly, the chainsaw went through the clock and Negaduck stood breathing heavily for a long moment, he switched the chainsaw off and looked to Lucy.

She looked at him dazed, he glared at her, and she yawned. 'Morning Dad.'

He growled and turned on the spot. _'Don't_ get a new one.'

'How am I going to get to school on time then?'

He looked at her, the look on his face telling her that he didn't care if she did or not just so long as he wasn't woken up again.

'How about I get a radio one instead then?'

He shrugged and left the room.

It wasn't a yes, it wasn't a no. She sighed and left the room, breakfast first.

* * *

><p>Lucy put the kettle on and pulled out the coffee, a bit of sucking up would make up for that alarm saga.<p>

She put the coffee into the cup and pulled out the milk.

The kettle clicked off and she poured some milk into the cup, then she picked up the kettle and filled the cup up.

She picked the cup of coffee up and headed cautiously into the lounge-room.

Negaduck was flicking through the television channels searching for something that was worth watching, he found the news.

'Dad.' Lucy said nervously.

He glared at her and blinked after a moment. 'That had better be for me.'

He stood throwing the remote down onto the couch and stepped up to her. 'It is.' She said holding it out to him.

He sniffed it and took the cup from her, he drank it and pulled a face. 'Lousy coffee kid.'

She shrugged. 'Well _I_ don't drink the stuff, how should I know how to make it properly?'

'Touch it and I'll-'

'I swear Dad, I'll only _ever_ make it for you.'

He looked at her and sat down drinking down the coffee regardless of the taste. Lucy cast a look at the TV set and gasped, she ran from the room saying 'I'm late!'

* * *

><p>Negaduck sat waiting for Lucy to return, he watched the time in the corner of the TV and rose an eyebrow, she was pushing for time now... what was she doing? He looked around as rushed footsteps came up the hall and Lucy rushed out the door in a pair of jeans and a red T-shirt.<p>

He looked back at the time, and thought for a second, she hadn't eaten breakfast and she didn't have any food for lunch... not that he cared, but it did tell him that she was once again _not_ going to school.

'Wonder what's she's going to be up to all day.' He rarely saw her in those jeans.

He shrugged and sat back on the couch, she'd made him the worst cup of coffee ever... it was better than the ones from coffee jar though, and so she _should_ make him coffee, he wasn't _supposed_ to be awake right now! It was morning! Ludicrously early! He shrugged to himself, 'St Canard has someone to _thank_ this time.' He smiled to himself and picked up the coffee cup. 'I need a better coffee first.' He grumbled.

Lucy left his mind and he started to think about what he was going to do today.

* * *

><p>Lucy stepped off of the bus and looked around, as promised she had a ride waiting for her across the street.<p>

She crossed the road and looked to the weasel, a new guy, why did all of these weasels look alike? 'I'm driving.' She held out her hand for the keys, the weasel hesitated and she narrowed her eyes at him, he handed the keys to her and slipped into the passenger seat.

Lucy nodded and walked around the car, she got into the drivers seat and put the keys in the ignition, the weasel put his seat belt on and Lucy started the engine and put the car in gear.

Ahead of her was training... she had to wonder what their _training_ was actually going to involve.

* * *

><p>Pulling up at the warehouse in the old haunt Lucy hopped out of the car getting used to the new <em>routine<em> she was going to be doing.

'You look like you need a whole lot more sleep.'

Lucy shrugged to her new boss and shrugged. 'You think _I'm_ bad in the morning, you should see my Dad.'

He gulped and nodded. 'Forgive me for saying this, but it's a wonder that you're still alive.'

Lucy smiled. 'I learnt quickly.'

'Then this shouldn't take you too long.' He led her across the warehouse to the small office building attached to the main floor.

'So what exactly do you want me _for_?'

He opened the door and gestured for her to go in. 'All in due time.'

She folded her arms and looked at him carefully for a long moment. 'I'll say this right now.' She said stiffly. 'I refuse to go after my Dad.'

He looked confused again.

'I will _never_ do anything to cross him. The moment you ask me to cross him I'm outta here, got it?'

He nodded. 'I understand.' He again gestured for her to go in. 'Be assured if he does become a target, you will be the first to know.'

She gave him a calculating look and nodded. She unfolded her arms and stepped in cautiously.

The office furniture was missing, instead there was one table against the far wall and a lone chair. She looked around, she was alone in the room.

The door was shut and locked, she looked around again, she rolled her eyes and stepped into the centre of the room.

Someone dropped down from the ceiling behind her and she spun around catching the baseball bat moments before it would've hit her.

She wrenched it from his grip and swung it around hitting the masked ninja in the head, he fell to the ground dazed and she looked around the ceiling, no there weren't any other ninjas.

Someone clapped from the corner and she looked around glaring, an elderly man was sitting in the seat that had previously been empty, he smiled. 'Unexpected.'

'What do you mean?' She asked.

'Well not everyone hears as well as that.'

She rose an eyebrow and cast a look to the ninja who was slowly recovering, she swung around kicking him back down.

'So, Nega-Girl.' She blinked surprised by the unexpected nickname. 'You may not be a ninja yet. But you will be.'

She looked to the ninja on the floor and screwed up her face. 'If it means wearing _that_ ridiculous outfit forget it.' She looked back to the man, he stood and looked her over thoughtfully for a moment.

'I'm sure we can work something out for your uniform.' He said with an odd smile with a concept already in his head. 'But first, I am Mantie, trainer for Mith Co.'

'Your weasels aren't exactly-'

'I teach each new employee based on what they are to be employed to do.' He cut across her sharply.

'Which is?'

He considered her for a moment. 'Mith Co maintains the criminal order, one who steps out of their line, or class are assessed and, if necessary, are dealt with.'

'You mean killed.'

'That is the most common solution.' He agreed and started pacing around the room in a slow methodical way, almost retracing a line walked millions of times over as he continued to explain. 'Mith Co aren't a company endorsed by law, everyone working here are criminals, regardless of their previous status in the world, working for us is criminal. We import and export dangerous and illegal items to criminals right around the world. We are acknowledged as criminal law enforcers, we keep the criminal balance, where criminals get to have their chance at taking over the world all equally. And make sure attempts aren't crossed, as it would be-'

'Chaos. Yeah I know that one.' Lucy said remembering what Nat had told her about the time she and Negaduck had tried to rob the same bank at the same time, she couldn't help but realise if this lot existed in the Negaverse she wouldn't have happened, she forced those thoughts back.

He nodded. 'Since you are familiar with quite a number of criminal facts already, I won't bore you with explaining it.'

'What exactly am _I_ being employed for?'

He smiled at her. 'You Nega-Girl are expected to help us deal with criminals directly.'

'What your weasel boys aren't doing a good enough job?' She sneered.

'They aren't as naturally skilled as you are... they haven't grown up as you have.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Her eyes narrowed.

'You've grown up in the criminal world, you understand it, you know what goes through a criminals mind, and that understanding is a great asset.'

'That you want to use.'

'I understand you are aspiring to go solo, this work will no doubt be of great help to you.'

'I don't need help.'

'No?' He considered her. 'Then why aren't you a criminal now?'

She took a deep breath. 'That's none of your business.'

His brow furrowed and he nodded. 'I understand now, your parents don't want you to be a criminal, I'm not going to say I understand all of their reasons but I can tell you that one of them is because if you were to go solo you and your father would be competing for public enemy number one.'

'I don't want to be number one.'

'No... but that happens with public opinions... he would be competing with you to maintain his title.'

Lucy rolled her eyes. 'I'm not going against my father.'

'No... I wouldn't expect you to, though Negaduck wouldn't give you the chance to become a pest.'

Lucy glared at him. 'You don't know _anything_ about him.'

'I know what I have seen of him.'

'What you've seen of my father are only glimpses. He is a whole lot more than the sum of his crime sheet in this universe.' She folded her arms. 'My father is Negaduck, ruler of the Negaverse, he started out in the Negaverse and is the mightiest super villain ever!'

He smiled again. 'Your Daddy's little girl I see. My apologies, records and assumptions is all I have to go on for your father.'

'My Dad's much more awesome than that.' She said.

He nodded. 'Now, shall we get down to business?'

She rose an eyebrow and nodded once.

'Very well... we'll start with Quack Fu.'

* * *

><p>Lucy walked up the road again, she was on time surprisingly, her ribs hurt as she walked in, training had been utterly brutal, but it'd taught her quite a lot.<p>

'Lucy...' Nat handed her a piece of paper. 'What is this?'

Lucy looked it over. 'Parent teacher night.'

'Yeah... when is it?'

'End of term.'

'When's that?'

'Two weeks.' Lucy said with a shrug. 'I didn't bring that home... where'd you get it?'

'In the mail... they want...' Nat cleared her throat. '_Us_ to go.'

Lucy looked around, Negaduck was cleaning his shotgun on the veranda. She smiled. 'How'd he take it?' She asked quietly.

'Startled and annoyed.' Nat replied. 'Now why would they be so insistent that we go?'

Lucy shrugged. 'I guess they want to thank you for me personally.' She said with an innocent smile.

Negaduck laughed and looked around. 'Not likely kid.'

'Well I haven't got a clue then.' Lucy replied in a not so very believable impression of innocent.

Nat shook her head and smiled. 'Horror story night.'

'Scary, do I have to go to?'

'Yes.' Nat replied.

Lucy shrugged. 'Fine.'

Nat shrugged and turned on the spot as the oven timer went off.

Lucy took a deep breath and turned on the spot.

'Another fight kid?'

Lucy looked to Negaduck. 'Huh?'

'You're looking a little on the sore side.'

'You can tell from over there?'

He gave her a serious look.

'Yeah, I am a little on the sore side right now, and yes, it was weasels again.'

Negaduck shook his head. 'You'd do better staying home.'

'Yeah.'

'Or actually going to school.'

'Doubt it.' Lucy said simply.

'Whatever kid.'

Lucy shrugged and headed to her room, she was exhausted and needed sleep.


	9. Making Enemies

Chapter 9.

**Making enemies.**

'Lucy!'

Lucy groaned and turned away, hugging her pillow. 'Five more minutes, Dad.'

'You're already late for school kid.'

'I'm what?' Lucy sat up and looked around, Negaduck was holding a baseball bat and looked very much awake, that meant it was quite late in the day now.

'What time is it?'

'1 in the afternoon.'

'I fell into a coma.' Lucy said her eyes going wide. 'Well, at least I didn't wake you up again.'

'No, you didn't.' He shut the door and walked over. 'What'd you get up to yesterday that got _you_ so exhausted?'

'I told you, weasels.'

'You don't get like this from just a fight.'

'It was a very big one.' She said simply.

'Oh really?' He didn't seem to buy it. 'So, they're on you in force, and yet you're still here.'

Lucy sighed. 'Can I wake up before you kill me, please?'

'No.' He said bluntly, grabbing her arm and dropping her to the floor, she felt her ribs aching again and winced.

She looked up at him waiting for him to do something. He jabbed her with the bat right on the place where the pain was and she clenched her beak and closed her eyes as the pain exploded again like it was brand new.

'That bad huh kid?' He said. She nodded and he knelt down next to her. 'broken or bruised?'

'Bruised.'

He looked her over. 'Anywhere else?'

'Not really.'

'There's yes or no, kid, nothing in between.'

'Well, yes I am hurt elsewhere, but no it's not as bad.'

He took her arm a bit more gently and got her to sit up straight, he carefully traced the spot and shrugged after a moment. 'Yeah, you'll be right kid.'

'Am I going to be able to enjoy that one?'

'For a few _brief_ moments.' He said with an evil smile. Lucy nodded at that, knowing he was now happy again. 'You're getting a bit tender, kid.' He commented standing.

'Why does everyone go for that spot?' She asked him.

'Because there you're weakest.' He said looking down at her. 'Already hurt. So anyway.' He thought for a moment. 'Since you missed school.'

Lucy could feel that this was going to be bad.

'You can help your Mum in the kitchen.'

'What?'

'Yeah, kid... learn to cook.'

'B-but Dad!' Lucy stood and looked at him pleadingly.

'Oh don't look at me like that.' He rolled his eyes. 'You deserve it.' He turned on the spot and she rushed over and gave him a hug, clinging for some reprieve.

'Please Dad.' He glared down at her, his hand tightened on the baseball bat and he growled in anger. Lucy kept the hug, anything would be better than cooking. 'Please.'

He clenched his teeth and took one of her arms and pried her away, she obliged to back away.

The bat swung, she ducked it and backed away quickly.

He stood seething for a moment and rose an eyebrow. 'Nice try kid. Get going.'

Lucy frowned and trudged out of the room.

* * *

><p>Lucy cut up the tomato and Nat left the room to get Negaduck for dinner.<p>

'I shouldn't be in a kitchen.' Lucy muttered moodily. 'I'm a ninja now.' She threw the tomato pieces into the salad and tossed it. 'It's a waste of my time.'

Negaduck showed up and took his chair ignoring Lucy and the torture she was in. She took the bowl of salad to the table and put it down moodily.

Nat brought out the meat and put it down to, Negaduck went for the salad. 'You really need to work on your salad tossing kid.'

Lucy glared at him and snatched the tongs from him, he blinked as she filled her plate up and passed them to Nat, she grabbed a piece of meat and picked up her cutlery and the sauce, she stood and left the room.

'What's eating her?' Negaduck asked sarcastically.

Lucy switched on the TV and flicked through the channels, her day off before work hadn't gone as well as she'd have liked. She poured the sauce on her meat and put it aside putting her feet up on the coffee table she continued flicking.

The news seemed the only thing worth watching at that point.

_'And Duckberg hero Gizmoduck-'_

Lucy scowled and muted the TV, like she wanted to know what the bucket of bolts was up to.

Negaduck came in and snatched up the sauce, his eyes on the screen. 'Losers.' Lucy glanced to him then to the TV, the latest gang of crooks. 'Complete idiots all of them.'

She looked at him curiously. 'Know them Dad?'

'Yeah...' He glared at the screen and looked to Lucy, '_You_ would do a better job than that lot.'

'No wonder why Gizmoduck's on them then.' Lucy leant back on the couch.

'Why?'

'Cos their easy.'

Negaduck chuckled and ruffled her hair. 'Eat your food kid.' He left the room.

Lucy unmuted the TV and started eating.

_'And meanwhile St Canard has reports of increasing criminal activity, from Negaduck's dual robbery of the National Bank, to Dr Slug's-'_

Lucy snatched up the remote and turned the volume down, not soon enough, Negaduck returned quickly.

'That no good!' Negaduck snatched the remote and turned the volume up.

_'… and local gangs reportedly merging._

_The S.C.P.F that's St Canard Police Force have assured that their efforts to protect St Canard residence and their property has doubled to meet the demand, with extra police being deployed._

_And of course, the latest opinion polls are in, with public enemy number 1 going to Pow-Chen, the man hiring local gangs... number 2 position goes to Doctor Slug and third to Negaduck.'_

Lucy cowered as Negaduck seethed, absolutely furious. 'Third!' He yelled throwing the remote down onto the table. 'That does it!' He spun around. 'Nat!' Nat appeared quite wary. 'Where's my grenade launcher?'

Nat blinked slightly confused. 'Under the bed?' She offered.

'Right!' He stormed out of the room.

Lucy gulped and looked to Nat, Nat came over and sat down next to her.

Negaduck returned fuming mad with at least half of his arsenal of guns, all of which were the highly destructive ones, the load was a bit much for him to carry in one go and Lucy saw one of them slipping from his grip.

She jumped up and rushed over as it finally fell, she caught it just as it was about to hit the floor, one thing about her Dad that she had learnt a while back was that he always kept his guns loaded.

'I'm going out, Nat.'

'Really?' She said sarcastically. 'And I thought all of that was for _us_.'

'Well, when I get back we'll see.' He said giving her a smile.

Lucy rolled her eyes and stood holding the gun.

Nat rolled her eyes and smiled back. 'I can hardly wait.'

Lucy followed Negaduck out, still holding the gun, He stuffed the guns into the side-car and Lucy cleared her throat. He looked around.

'You dropped this one Dad.'

He took it from her and looked it over. He looked at her again and thought for a moment. 'Where's the nearest pound?'

'Er...' She thought for a moment. 'Off of Lan street?'

He thought about it too and nodded. 'Right.' He put the gun with the others and hopped onto his bike.

'Have fun Dad.'

He looked at her. 'You be good kid.'

She cocked her head. 'Only if you promise to be bad enough for the both of us.'

He smiled. 'I think I can handle that one.' He started the bike.

Lucy went into the house smiling.

Nat looked to her and shook her head. 'I heard that.'

'Huh?'

'You just promised to be good.'

'Yeah, so I did.'

'You spilt your dinner kid.'

Lucy looked at her plate that was upside down on the floor. 'Well, it could've been a whole lot worse.'

'Yeah, I know.' Nat said standing. 'How about we get a pizza instead?'

Lucy smiled. 'Keen gear!'

* * *

><p>Negaduck stalked the streets, he was obviously being too methodical for the public. Too choosy, He smiled pulling out the grenade launcher, well tonight they'd pay for that one.<p>

'Negaduck...'

He glanced around and fired the grenade launcher at the hotel.

The explosion caught Darkwing off guard and blasted him backwards.

'I am number one in this town. And I'm going to prove it.'

* * *

><p>Lucy drained the can of Koo-koo cola and put it down on the table, looking back to the live report of Negaduck's rampage.<p>

'I've never seen him this bad.' Nat admitted leaning in closer to the TV. 'He must've taken what you said to heart.'

'Nah, not Dad.' Lucy said and bite into another piece of pizza. 'He doesn't have a heart.'

'Oh you'd be surprised, after all, we're still here aren't we?'

'True.' Lucy agreed. 'Maybe a little one then.'

'Everyone's got one.' Another explosion lit up the screen.

'Some bigger than others.'

'No, all the same size, it's just your Dad has his very well hidden.' Another explosion. 'And mostly ignored.' Nat added.

'I'll buy that last one.' Lucy agreed.

* * *

><p>The sun was rising, he was seriously out of ammunition now. No matter, he still had his two favourite party pieces.<p>

He picked up his flame-thrower, '_Hell-o_ fireworks factory!'

'I am the Terror that Flaps in the night.'

Negaduck rolled his eyes as the puff of smoke appeared in the mirror. He picked up a random firework and turned around.

'I am the fuse that just doesn't light.'

Negaduck rolled his eyes again.

'I am Darkwing Duck!'

'I hope you like fireworks Dorking, cos this one's _yours._' Negaduck angled the firework and lit the fuse, he ran from the building as the firework shot at Darkwing, all he could hear were explosions now, fuse after fuse lit and the fireworks shot around the building, he jumped over one that was skidding on the floor, he reached the door and looked around, the entire warehouse was lit up with firework explosions, the chance that Darkwing was still after him shot through his head and he went to his bike pulling out a bomb, 'Perfect, this ought to fix that two-bit hero.' He lit the fuse and threw it through the door into the building, he hopped onto his bike and gunned the engine.

* * *

><p>Negaduck stepped into the lounge-room and backtracked at once, the entire room was clean. He looked around confused and walked in shutting the door behind him, he headed into the kitchen for a cup of coffee and again was stunned, the washing up was done.<p>

'Nat!' Negaduck turned and went into the bedroom, Nat was fast asleep. 'Nat!' He looked around the room, well at least this room wasn't spotless. He went around to the side of the bed and shook her. 'Oi Nat!'

Out came her revolver and he grabbed her hand forcing the gun point away from them.

After a long moment of glaring, Nat coughed. 'You need a shower Negs.'

'Really?' He sniffed his sleeve, he smelt like gunpowder. 'Fireworks factory.' He said with a shrug.

She looked around to the clock. 'It's 6 in the morning Negs, what's the deal with waking me up?'

'Lucy up yet?' He asked.

'How should I know?' Nat asked bluntly. 'Wouldn't you have seen her if she was?'

'Did you let her clean?'

'What?' Nat didn't seem to know what he was talking about.

'Clean... The whole house is spotless.'

Nat looked around the room.

'Well _obviously_ not in here.' He rolled his eyes, Nat in the morning was quite slow.

'She got up early then, it was a mess when I went to bed.' Nat put her revolver back under her pillow and pulled the sheets up over her.

Negaduck rolled his eyes again. 'You're useless woman.'

'That's what I keep telling you.' She said with a yawn. 'Now do you mind, normal people tend to like to sleep.'

He rolled his eyes and left the room switching the TV on as he went through the lounge room .

'Negs!' Nat yelled at him, he smiled gleefully to himself and headed down the hallway to see if Lucy was awake.

He opened the door, her room was spotless, and she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

He stepped in and looked around, the room was tidier than he had expected possible, it was way too early for her to have gone to school, or to do anything for that matter, nothing was open at this time of morning.

He shrugged and turned, he needed that coffee.

* * *

><p>Lucy looked at the sheet on the gang. 'This is the lot that Gizmoduck's after.'<p>

'Yeah, we're after them too.'

Lucy rose an eyebrow. 'Obviously since you just handed me today's hit list and their on it.'

'Seriously, Nega-Girl, this lot joined up with Chen.'

'Pow-Chen, the guy who stole number 1from my Dad.'

'Yeah, he's on our radar, we've got to take him out.'

'Why?'

'Because he's messing with things he shouldn't be, playing with magic and stuff.'

Lucy nodded. 'After the world?'

'You guessed it hon.'

She glared at the weasel, who coward for a moment. 'Sorry.'

'Call me that again and you will be!' She growled, she looked at the list again and folded it up, she slipped it into her pocket and looked around to Mantie.

'Your uniform's ready.' Lucy followed him across the warehouse floor and gestured to the locker room, 'Your key. It's number 57.'

Lucy walked in and looked for her locker.

She opened it and stared, pulling out her uniform. It was certainly a contrast to the ninjas black, she rose an eyebrow. 'Okay, now he's _teasing_ me.' She said simply. She looked it over and smiled, 'I like it though.'

* * *

><p>Yellow jacket, red shirt, yellow skirt and a black cape. Lucy <em>was<em> her father, she smiled putting the mask on. Thinking one word all the while: _Dad._

She turned around in the mirror, the subtle changes to the clothes were perfect for her. She put the hat on and looked herself over in the mirror, who would notice the differences? She smiled. Tilting her hat forwards and she whirled around on the spot again. She felt kinda goofy playing with her reflection.

She shut her locker and stalked out of the locker room mentally preparing herself for work.

* * *

><p>Negaduck sipped his coffee, it'd been a long night, and an even longer morning. Nat hadn't gotten up yet, he could tell that it as because he'd told her the house was clean.<p>

He felt alienated by the clean house, though his deal with Lucy last night was clearly what had brought on the cleaning lady routine. He shrugged, maybe St Canard would hire her to clean up the mess from last night. He smiled at the memory, mentally going through the destruction he'd caused. It was a start.

Nat came out of the bedroom looked around and headed straight into the kitchen saying. 'Coffee.'

Negaduck smiled, as she flicked on the kettle.

He flicked through the channels and found the news. He put his feet up and relaxed.

Nat came in with her coffee, looking at him. 'You still haven't had that shower.' She commented with a smile.

'The place is so clean I couldn't be bothered adding to it.'

'Yeah right.' Nat said heading into the bedroom again.

He had to agree the only part of the house he was going to feel comfortable in was the bedroom, which was still a mess.

* * *

><p>Lucy ducked the wrench the gangster was wielding and grabbed his hand, spinning around and sent him sprawling to the ground.<p>

Her weasel companions were out cold, _amateurs_. She couldn't help but think to herself. She pulled out the pistol they'd given her and stuffed the silencer on it.

She ducked again and shot the gangster who had just shown up.

She rose an eyebrow and shot the other one as he ran.

She looked around, surrounded by the dead and unconscious. She rolled her eyes and whistled.

Their driver appeared and looked around, 'Nice work.'

'Yeah whatever, get these two in the truck.' She turned around and went to the unconscious gangster, he was slowly regaining consciousness and she grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. 'Try anything and you'll be just like your friends here.' She growled at him with a nod to the two dead gangsters. 'Understood?'

He nodded groggily and she dug the gun into his back. 'Alright then. Let's go.'

* * *

><p>Lucy checked and rechecked her pistol as she and the gangster waited for her boss.<p>

'You picked the wrong line of work kid. Wait till-'

She pointed the pistol at his head. 'Shut up.'

'Chen'll fix you.'

'Oh really?' She took hold of the back of the chair. 'Listen bub. No one messes with _my_ Dad's position as public enemy number one. After I'm through with Chen, I'll be paying a visit to Ol Doctor Slug.'

'You're insane!'

'I'm Nega-Girl.'

The door opened and in walked her boss with two weasels with guns. 'Thanks Negs, I'll take it from here.' Lucy nodded and left.

* * *

><p>Negaduck sighed and picked up the newspaper, the door opened and he looked up.<p>

'Hi Dad. Did you have a good night?'

He shrugged and looked through the paper.

Lucy smiled and left the lounge-room going into the kitchen.

'Hey Mum.' Negaduck looked around, the kid was in a very weird mood. 'Can I help?' He stared in the direction of the kitchen for a long moment and turned back to the paper, if she wanted to be weird, then fine with him.

* * *

><p>It'd been a good day, a very good day, her first day on the job and she'd managed to come back without a scratch, in fact she came back with a prisoner.<p>

A very good day, she stretched out on her bed and yawned, it'd been quite easy really, maybe tomorrow would be a challenge.

* * *

><p>Pow-Chen paced back and forth trying to believe what he'd seen, a little girl with a shotgun, dressed up like Negaduck.<p>

The annoying thing was he couldn't see anything beyond her.

'Cheap piece of junk!' He scolded the crystal ball. 'What am I supposed to do with that?'

'Well, there's got to be some relevance.'

Pow looked to the book on the stand. 'What could that little girl possibly have to do with anything?'

'Dressed up as Negaduck was she?'

Pow scowled and turned on his heel. 'Alright, so what's Negaduck up to besides his normal destruction?' Pow leant over the crystal ball and peered in again. 'Show me Negaduck.'

The smoke in the crystal ball dispersed showing the cobra of crime filling up his bike with petrol. Pow rolled his eyes and grunted. 'Yes I am well aware that he fills up his bike with petrol, come on, show me what he's _up_ to!'

The crystal ball showed the image of a warehouse with Negaduck and the other four fearsome at a table filling bags up with loot.

'Yeah, I know that part too!'

Negaduck put his loot into his sack and left.

'Whoa wait a second!' Pow leant in closer, 'Show me that again.'

The image rewound 'Alright pause it right there!' The image froze, Negaduck was putting a diamond into the bag. 'What's that in there?' Pow squinted. 'A necklace? What would Negaduck possibly want a necklace for?'

The image changed again this time showing Negaduck putting the bag down on the table and talking with a woman.

Pow smiled. 'Oo, busted Negaduck.' He shook his head. 'So who's she?'

The image turned red and Pow scoffed. 'Damn Negaduck! Why can't he get involved with someone from _this_ universe! In range of my crystal! Well...' The image returned and continued to play, Negaduck gave the woman a ring, she left the room, Negaduck walked out onto a veranda.

'The kid?' Pow's eyes went wide. 'Well ain't that cute?' He leant on the table looking down watching the strange home-life of Negaduck. 'Negaduck's got himself a girlfriend _and_ a kid.' He rolled his eyes. 'Sickening... So if this is his family from the Negaverse... what are they doing here?'

The crystal ball faded red for a long moment and showed the kid hot-wiring a car and driving it. A few moments later she was hacking into an ATM.

'Regular chip off the old block.' Pow commented, he watched her stuff it all into a bag and throw it into the car. 'That's not an explanation though. Damn! I wish these things could talk!' He said as the crystal ball faded out again.

'Well alright then, so Negaduck's kid is at some point going to hold a shotgun, what does that have to do with my taking over the world!'

The crystal ball showed an image of the girl shooting him. He scowled 'Gee thanks... why didn't you just show me that in the first place!' He started pacing again. 'Alright, so where's Negaduck hiding her?' He looked to the crystal ball. 'I have to get her before she gets me.' He thought about it and smiled. 'Or better yet, I'll have someone else do it.'

* * *

><p><em>An: I've worked out a possible reason for this dream, I watched "My Valentine Ghoul" about fifteen times on repeat and then went to bed and dreamt this. Okay so it was a bad idea? I got Negaduck stuck in my head, still do, but I've only had _one_ Darkwing Dream so far, and "My Valentine Ghoul" was Negaduck at his most charming/manipulative and made me see how far out of his character he _himself_ goes when it suits him. Then again, by Nega-law he is the opposite of Darkwing. Where Darkwing joins the Friendly Four Negaduck made the Fearsome Five, where Darkwing fights crime, Negaduck commits crime, where Darkwing is a caring father and makes an effort to be a good role model... well you get the idea._


	10. Burning Toast

Chapter 10

**Burning Toast.**

Lucy woke up and yawned, she hopped out of bed and headed into the lounge-room, the house was impossibly quiet.

She shrugged and fixed herself some toast.

The absence of both of her parents and their vehicles with no explanations was something that she was used to, on days like today she managed to get Gosalyn to wag school with her and the two would stay at home in the Negaverse and play video games together.

Lucy scowled, of _course_ Gosalyn was the one that got to stay in the Negaverse, Gosalyn got _everything_ her way!

She turned the toaster up and walked into the lounge-room. 'Just cos she's not actually his kid.' Lucy kicked the coffee table, her foot pained and she ignored it.

She sniffed the air as the smell of burning reached her nostrils, she went into the kitchen, not fussed in the slightest, the toaster was smoking, she sighed and shrugged, she was late for work anyway.

She walked out of the kitchen not caring about putting out the fire, she walked into her room.

Neither of her parents had noticed but she had gotten rid of her boxes of things, instead she'd gotten herself proper storage, she pulled out a suitcase from under her bed, this was much easier anyway, she looked the clothes in the suitcase, her uniform was buried under the layer of other clothes, she pulled it out and looked it over, if her father found out about this... how long could she keep it from him? She'd just taken out two gangsters and kidnapped another, surely _someone_ would have noticed by now and mentioned it to the authorities... then the reporters.

She heard the postman drive by and shrugged, putting her uniform down on her bed she walked out of her room to get the post.

The smoke followed her out of the door, she didn't care about it as she opened the mailbox and pulled out the paper and the few truanting letters.

She turned on the spot ripping open the letters as she went, she threw them into the bin casually, and pulled the plastic cover off of the paper, she dropped that into the bin too.

A lorry drove by on the mountain road blaring it's horn loudly and Lucy zoned totally out as she unfolded the paper and looked through it, searching for any reference to what was her first day of work.

The Troublemaker pulled up and Negaduck killed the engine.

He hopped off of his bike and came over just as Lucy deemed the paper clear of any "incriminating" content.

Negaduck's gaze drifted up to the front door which was still letting out the smoke, he looked to Lucy. 'Toast?'

'Yeah.' She handed him the paper and turned on the spot. 'So much for my breakfast.'

'It's noon kid.'

'Not for me it isn't.' She said simply heading into the house to actually _get_ her breakfast.

Negaduck followed her in.

Neither of them were phased by the sight of the toaster on fire on the bench. Lucy contemplated putting it out for a moment, but it was nice to watch, so it remained burning on the bench.

'Anything interesting kid?' Negaduck said referring to the newspaper.

'Nah, but there never really is.'

'What about when they talk about me?' He asked lazily unfolding the paper and glancing over the front page.

'Why would I think that's interesting?' She teased.

He looked to her and glared for a long moment. 'Watch yourself kid.'

She shrugged. 'I couldn't let that one pass by.'

He glared at her harder and his hands scrunched up the newspaper. 'I'm getting sick of this attitude of yours kid.' He stalked over to her. 'You're turning into your mother, stop it.'

'But, if I can't be you, and I can't be her... then who _can_ I be, Dad?'

He glared at her. 'Neither of us!'

'Er... that leaves me with Launchpad.' She said.

He continued to glare at her, though somewhere inside he seemed to be trying to pull out an appropriate role model for her.

There was a very long pause and Lucy waited for him to come up with his argument.

'Alright kid.' He put the paper down on the table and stepped up to her. 'I have a compromise for you.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, you'll like this one, Daddy's going to meet you halfway.' He said as he put his arm around her neck and pulled her to him, he smiled and led her into the lounge-room.

_Halfway?_ Lucy had to wonder about that, how could they possibly meet halfway?

* * *

><p>'Alright kid, take a seat.' He said giving her a rough shove towards the couch.<p>

She obliged to sit down on it and looked up at him with that look that he only ever got from her, the look of blind devotion from his own flesh and blood, his awe filled daughter, where other kids had superhero's she had him,

_Negaduck, Lord of the Negaverse, Father, Leader of the Fearsome Five, Public Enemy Number..._ he scowled, _three. _He sat down on the coffee table in front of her and looked her in the eyes. 'Okay kid, you want to be me?'

Her look didn't change a bit. 'Your my Dad. I just...'

'Yeah, you want to follow me.' He couldn't keep the look of disgust from his face or the annoyance from his voice. 'Like a little lost sheep.' He glared at her. 'Listen kid, it's time you grew up.' Finally the blind devotion vanished. 'You want me to forever call you "Kid"?'

'I'm used to it.'

'Yeah... well get _unused_ to it!' He growled. 'You wanna be me? You wanna follow in my footsteps and be a criminal? Well fine! I'm sick of having this argument with you! You're not listening to me!'

'Yes I...'

'Then why are we always having this argument?' He glared at her harder. 'Either you listen to me or _Daddy's_ going to be ending this with his chainsaw.'

She glared at him. 'I'm not Gosalyn! I'm not little miss perfect! How could I be with you as my Dad, forever threatening me with your bloody chainsaw!'

He seethed, this was Nat he was dealing with, not his daughter... man he hated it when women got emotional! 'Why do you think I dragged you here! I knew you needed some drastic changes but I'm not changing my personality for anyone! Especially not some kid!'

'Yeah well who's fault is it I'm around anyway!' The door opened and in walked Nat. Who looked from Negaduck to Lucy. Lucy and Negaduck looked around to Nat, Lucy stood. 'I'm going to my room.' And off she went to her room.

* * *

><p>Lucy picked up the phone and dialled Mith Co. 'Hey... send a car around, I wanna work.' She put it down on the receiver and got into her uniform, putting her trench-coat over top.<p>

She cast a look to the door with the chair propped up against it, she opened the window and headed out.

* * *

><p>Negaduck paced around the warehouse floor, it was not a good day for him, he was stuck doing nothing until the city had a chance to recover from his rampage, and he was utterly sick of his kids antics.<p>

The whole "Daddy I wanna be like you" routine was old and made him feel sick.

The majority of the Fearsome were currently elsewhere doing their normal routines, minus Megavolt who was currently fixing the broken kettle so that Negaduck could have his coffee.

Megavolt was the only villain in the group who was able to _fix_ the kettle when it broke, and right now he was busy assessing the current damage and muttering 'Next time _I_ get to pick the kettle!'

The two villains continued on their own mental thought paths ignoring each other, Negaduck still fuming about the way his daughter had changed from being like him to being exactly her mother in such a short time.

Megavolt fixed the kettle and looked around, ready to announce to Negaduck that it was fixed in his usual self satisfied way, but Megavolt caught wind of some of Negaduck's mutterings, bizarre things that Negaduck would _never_ say out loud to anyone.

But Negaduck was too upset to realise he'd been overheard, 'Exactly like her mother!' He muttered. 'Ungrateful little brat!'

Megavolt remained standing still and quiet, letting Negaduck continue fuming to himself as he paced around trying to get rid of the mood he was in.

'Never listens to a word I say!' Negaduck turned and started pacing around in the opposite direction. 'Like it's my fault!' He avoided the table again. 'One minute she wants to be me the next she's her mother! Will she make up her mind!'

Megavolt got sick of holding the kettle and cleared his throat. 'Er... Negaduck.'

'What!' Negaduck looked at him still furious, then he faltered realising that Megavolt wasn't Nat or Lucy.

Megavolt rose an eyebrow. 'Er... the kettle's fixed.' He said.

'Finally!' Negaduck stormed over and snatched it from him, he headed to the sink to fill it up.

Megavolt remained where he was, watching Negaduck and wondering what he'd been talking about. 'So...' He said awkwardly. 'Who's "the kid"?'

Negaduck straightened, dropping the kettle in the sink. 'What kid?'

'I don't know, the kid you were-'

Negaduck spun around and crossed to Megavolt so fast that Megavolt didn't have a chance to react. Negaduck grabbed Megavolt by the outlet on his chest and dragged him down to height, glaring at him with such intensity that Megavolt became quite nervous realising his mistake of asking.

'You have a death wish Megavolt.'

'No I don't.' Megavolt replied.

'I think you do Sparky.'

'_Don't_ call me-'

'I _didn't_ mention any kid!' Negaduck cut across him in the exact same tone. The use of the duplicate defensive and argumentative tone wasn't lost on Megavolt. 'Got that?' Megavolt nodded. 'Good.' Negaduck dropped Megavolt and turned around and headed straight back to the kettle.

Megavolt stumbled back and watched Negaduck warily for a long moment, a strange neutral respect for the Duck replacing the fear that had encompassed him a moment ago.

Megavolt straightened his plug and battery and Negaduck turned around to look at him, a long moment passed. 'Get the milk Megs.'

Megavolt obliged, any way to get back to the neutral point with Negaduck was worth the effort.

Negaduck waited impatiently for Megavolt to get back with the milk as the kettle boiled away behind him, he'd just blown all of the hard work he'd gone to to make sure no one in the criminal world knew about his daughter, well it was about time she faced the _real_ situation anyway, maybe _then_ she'd see things for the way they were.

* * *

><p>'You're certainly starting late today, I thought that you were working the school shift.' Her driver said conversationally.<p>

'I had a fight with my Dad, we're both annoyed right now.' Lucy admitted.

'So he's off committing crimes too?'

'No, _he_ has to wait for the reality of the other night to sink in till he can do anything again, he's probably hanging out with the Fearsome Five.'

'Well, aren't you concerned he'll find out you've slipped out without him knowing and are in his vicinity?'

'No...' Lucy admitted. 'Now, hand me today's hit list.' She held out her hand and the paper was handed to her from the back seat of the van.

'The boss wants this one done quickly.'

Lucy stared at the list, today's hit list was much bigger than she had imagined, not in length but in deed, today she was going to be noticed, she checked her mask in the mirror, well this certainly was one way to grow up in her fathers eyes. She looked around at her ninja companions, she'd be very grown up now.

* * *

><p><em>An: Apologies about the strange lack of continuities in this story, my dreams tend to be interactive, where I play with details in a concious sort of way, unfortunately I tend to jump back and forth through the story and get all confused and things change... Yes, I dream exactly as I write, the only difference is I am fully submerged into the world I'm making, instead of having it just in my head and me staring at a screen for hours, as a result though I don't get many dreams._


	11. Leaving Home

_A/N: Apologies about this one being quite short, I'm working on the next bit, But for now..._

Chapter 11

**Leaving Home.**

Lucy lowered the brim of her hat slightly to hide her face more and reached into her back pocket, she pulled out the shotgun and looked it over and straightened against the wall, the voices in the other room were loud and from the sounds of things this "Business Meeting" between the head of the Beagle Boys gang and his men wasn't going well.

'But boss, Negaduck destroyed _that_ bank.'

'What about the Fifth then?'

'That one's been cleaned out by the Fearsome Five.'

The "Boss" of the gang growled in annoyance. 'Negaduck's messing with the wrong man here!' Lucy smiled to herself and looked to the door-frame next to her, this was too perfect. 'I say we teach him a lesson.'

'Teach Negaduck a lesson? _Negaduck_?'

'What's the matter boys? You scared of him?'

Lucy looked to the others and gave a nod, she whirled into motion, kicking the door open she strode in with her gun at the ready.

'Did I hear someone mention my Dad?' She glared around at the gangsters as her ninja back-up came through the door. She glared at "the Boss". 'And did I hear someone say they want to _hurt_ him?'

'Whoa, kid! I never said I wanted to hurt him!'

'The names "Nega-Girl", and I reckon you were going to!' She raised the barrel of the shotgun. 'No one messes with my Dad, not even for a second!' She pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>The drive back home was quiet, Lucy's weasel companion was sitting in the passengers seat and Lucy was busy driving.<p>

She was feeling quite numb right now, the news that her Dad was getting the target on his back by the big gang-men was hard for her to understand, who in their right mind would mess with Negaduck? Lucy leant down and switched the radio on, sick of the quiet that was making her think.

They'd reached the town between St Canard and Hillside, there wasn't that long to go now.

"_... Head of the Beagle Boys has been murdered."_

Lucy nearly crashed the car in response, but managed to slam on the brakes in time to stop short of the power-pole.

The weasel looked to her quite panicked. Lucy was too busy staring at the radio to register his panic.

"_Eye witness reports have confirmed that a young girl dressed as Negaduck calling herself Nega-Girl, accompanied by a four masked men, broke into the Beagle Boys hideout and murdered the lead memebers of the gang. Police arrived on the scene quickly, but it was too late to apprehend the perpetrators of the crime."_

Lucy gulped and straightened, how long would it take for her Dad to hear about this? She was seriously about to be chainsawed to death, the moment he found out... was he already home and waiting for her?

'Nega-Girl?'

Lucy didn't react, she could see her father standing in the hallway, waiting for her to come in through the window, then he'd jump in through the door with his chainsaw in hand... 'Lucy!' A rough shake brought her out of the scenario and she looked to the weasel. 'You okay?'

'My Dad's gonna to kill me.' She said quietly.

He blinked, his brow furrowed as he thought about it. 'You mean actually right?'

'Yes, of course I mean _actually!_ My Dad's Negaduck! What did you think I could possibly mean other than actual death! That he was going to pick me flowers?' She snorted in annoyance at him. 'Any Dad would.' She muttered sticking the car into reverse to get it clear of the pole.

'Er, no... most Dad's _don't_ kill their kids when they get upset with them, only psychotic ones do that.'

Lucy stuck the car back into gear and looked to him. 'Not where I'm from, in the Negaverse, a Dad who _doesn't_ try and kill you is psychotic.'

The weasel cocked his head. 'So... how come.'

'I'm a quick study, I learnt how to avoid my Dad's weapons, and try quite a lot to avoid his wrath at all. But now...'

'So why're we still heading back there?'

Lucy blinked and looked back to the road, it was true that they were back on the road and were heading back to Hillside, albeit at a crawl since she didn't have her foot planted on the accelerator. Lucy's hands gripped the steering wheel tighter and she focused on the road. 'I've got nowhere else _to_ go.' She said quietly.

'Not true.' The weasel said. 'Hold on a sec and I'll ring in.'

Lucy pulled to the side of the road and waited, since this was just a delay of her agonisingly painful death she didn't mind doing it. 'My Dad's a Super-villain, you can't hide from one of those.'

He looked at her as he put the phone to his ear. 'Not forever.' He agreed. 'But for a while.'

'He'll only get more upset.'

The weasel shrugged. 'He'll kill you painfully either way right?'

Lucy thought about it and gave a nod, he had a point there.

'Hey, Millie, has Negaduck left the warehouse yet?' Lucy blinked and looked at him intently, warehouse? How would _he_ know where her father was so easily? 'No? Right, can you give me a call when he does? Thanks.' He closed the phone and looked at Lucy. 'Right! Now, we swing by your place, grab your stuff and leave _real_ quick.'

Lucy shrugged and turned back onto the road. 'Who was that?'

'My girlfriend... we've got a place in the Old Haunt.'

'And...'

'We live on the corner, Negaduck roars past on his bike, when he leaves the warehouse, you know it.'

'The Troublemaker.' Lucy muttered.

'What?'

'That's what his bike's called, The Troublemaker.'

'Oh... right...'

* * *

><p>Lucy sighed as she climbed back into her room. Nat had the TV on and Lucy didn't have to guess that time was quickly ticking away until she was at her mother's wrath.<p>

Lucy started rushing about getting herself a bag of clothes and some of her most treasured possessions, she heard the report come on and rushed to the window and less than quietly she climbed out. Nat was already on the situation, the bedroom door burst open and Lucy's hands slipped on the guttering as panic filled her, Lucy dropped down on the ground and ran for the car.

There was a loud bang and Lucy dived into the car, it sped off quickly down the road.

Lucy gulped and breathed heavily for a moment. 'That's the first time Mum's _shot_ at me.' She said clambering out from the back seat into the front. 'I guess it's cos Dad's usually around to do it.' She said relaxing.

'He's going to take it worse?'

Lucy frowned, knowing that somewhere in St Canard Negaduck was about to hear the news report that would send him tearing out of the city to find her gone.

Lucy didn't know if it was good or bad that she was running away right now... spared that rage for the moment, but was that good or bad?

* * *

><p>Negaduck found News 24 and put the remote down, there was never anything good on during the day.<p>

"_... Police have confirmed the death of the head of the Beagle Boy Gang."_

Negaduck rolled his eyes and picked up his coffee, nothing new on the News.

"_And police have told reporters that they speculate this as an act of revenge on __behalf__ of a well-known super-villain, though details are still sketchy."_

Negaduck rose an eyebrow. 'Meaning that they've really got nothing.' He translated in a sneer.

"_But they have confirmed that the lead perpetrator of the group is the same one behind the kidnapping and killing of several members of the Pali Family. They have released the CCTV footage of the kidnap, anyone with information about this individual is asked to call the number at the bottom of the screen.'_

Negaduck blinked and leant forwards as the blue screen showed a short person in a hat and cape force the gangster out of the ally and to the van on the street, Negaduck squinted trying to get a glimpse of the face.

Who was dressing up as him?

The Negaduck look-a-like glanced around and forced the gangster into the van, then turned around, to say something to her weasel companion, Negaduck internally guessed who it was, but his head refused to click at this point, until the girl looked up at the camera and he made out the face beneath the fedora hat, mask or not, _he_ knew who it was.

Negaduck jumped to his feet beyond any angry he had been this week, his coffee and the remote clattered to the floor. 'That does it!' He said glaring at the screen as she pulled out a gun and fired at the camera, he pulled out his shotgun and shot a hole in the centre of the TV-set. 'That kid is history!'

'What kid?' Quackerjack asked confused. Negaduck whirled around in time to see Megavolt give Quackerjack the hint to drop it.

'My kid.' He said bluntly. 'Who's going back home, to the Negaverse, in a body-bag!' With that said he stormed off to get on his bike and back home to see it through.

* * *

><p>Lucy answered the phone. 'Hello, this is Nega-Girl.'<p>

The woman on the other end sounded quite awkward. _'Oh, er...'_

'He's driving right now.'

_'Oh, well... he wanted me to ring when Negaduck left.'_

'Any idea what speed he was going?'

_'As fast as the bike could go?'_

'Damn... er, thanks.' Lucy hung up and frowned, he was _very_ upset. She put her head in her hands. 'He's on his way home.'

The weasel glanced at her. 'Don't worry, he'll have cooled off by the time he finds you.'

Lucy doubted that, if Nat was _that_ mad at her for it then he'd be worse than ever conceived possible.

'What took you so long anyway?'

'I... left them a note.'

He looked at her. 'What'd you say in it?'

'That I'm just filling out the list of "things to do before I get chainsawed to death".'

He frowned. 'And what's on that list of things to do?'

'I'm taking out Pow.'

The weasel looked to her again. 'Is that for your Dad or because he's the main target you've been given by us?'

'Both. But mostly for my Dad. Since I'm such a nuisance to him I might as well do my bit for him.'

'See, if you weren't from a different Universe and if your Dad wasn't Negaduck I'd tell you that you _aren't_ a nuisance to him... but I don't have a clue since you're Nega-Girl.'

Lucy smiled. 'Don't worry, you'll get used to it.'

'I don't think I will.'

'So anyway, where are we going?'

'Oh, you'll see.'


	12. The ManHunt Begins

_A/n: And we're back... Just like we never left, well Lucy did, but... er... well... We get to see the two different sides of this family and have a glimpse into what was the prequel that I haven't written for you yet, it's on the cards, don't worry, you will get to see Negaduck and Nat start their relationship, just enjoy seeing it "established" for now. Warning, this does get a bit naughty._

Chapter 12:

**= The Man-Hunt Begins =**

Negaduck stormed into the house and looked around the lounge room.

'She's gone.' Nat said leaving the wall she was leaning against and unfolding her arms, she sounded just as upset as he was.

Negaduck paused for a moment thinking about it. 'Any clue where to?'

Nat held out a piece of paper for him to take and he took it from her and read it.

"_Yeah yeah,_

_I know you're mad, apocalyptically so... I'll be back to take that much deserved chainsawing after I finish off the to-do list on the back of this letter."_

Negaduck looked at the back of the paper, sure enough there was a to-do list complete with boxes to be ticked off, annoyingly he knew the reason why _he_ had a copy of it was mostly for the sake of her not having to bother filling it out herself.

He glanced up at Nat who refolded her arms, Negaduck looked back down at the letter.

"_Just so you know, I got a job at Mith Co and they're the ones who got me to kill those guys, and this "running away" idea wasn't mine._

_Oh, and you don't even have to think about Pow-Chen cos I'm going to take him out for you. I just have to get through those idiots who're considering working for him first, it may take a while... so have a coffee on me._

_I'll try not to get killed in the process so you can kill me personally._

_Oh and the Beagle Boys Boss was very upset with you, said that you "were messing with the wrong men" and that he wanted to "Teach you a lesson." - He learnt his at the barrel of my shotgun._

_It's awesome! Mith Co are giving me all these awesome guns and things to get rid of their hit-listers._

_And another thing, they were the ones who came up with my outfit and name... guess it's cos I say a whole lot that you're my Dad and I won't cross you, minus getting this job at Mith Co, that's a massive cross._

_I'll see you when I'm done._

_Nega-Girl."_

Negaduck stared at the very messy handwritten letter for a long moment. He'd gone numb again, Lucy was the only person to wipe him of his emotions so damn quickly, although he could still feel his anger and annoyance in the background it was blocked from coming back into focus, he really had to wonder _what_ the block was, was it something to do with her being his daughter? Or was it just something about her personality?

'Negs.'

He looked at Nat. 'Reckon she _will_ come back?'

'Oh yes, if there's one thing that _you_ can rely on with that girl, if she "promises" something to _you,_ she'll go through with it.'

'Me?' He asked confused by the idea.

'Yeah.' Nat looked away scowling.

Negaduck could hear a distinct sound of jealousy in Nat's voice. 'You've been here too long Nat.' He said summarising why she would actually be caring about it at all.

Nat glared at him. 'No, it has nothing to do with this...' She looked around trying to come up with a word. '_Place_! I don't even get _half_ of the attention that she gives you! You'd think that she's only yours and not mine at all... I'm her mother!' Nat said bitterly as she started pacing around the lounge room.

Negaduck rolled his eyes. _'You_ don't get along with yours.' He reminded her.

Nat blinked and opened her mouth to argue.

'Come on Nat, she doesn't _only_ watch me. She's spent quite a lot of time with you and has seen how you are with your parents...'

'That's the most ridiculous thing you've ever said, Negaduck!' She said turning to glare at him with her arms folded again.

He shrugged. 'Whatever. Now, what did she mean by "have a coffee on me"?'

Nat rolled her eyes and handed him a large glass jar full of notes from the coffee table. 'It was on top of the letter.' She added for clarity.

Negaduck's anger and annoyance at Lucy vanished immediately and he snatched the jar from Nat smiling, so maybe the kid wasn't _all_ that bad after all. He opened the jar and took out a large handful of the money, he looked them over carefully, they were all brand new.

'Care for a coffee Nat?' He asked as he glanced to her and turned on the spot. 'Lucy's treat.' He added patting the jar as he headed to the door, Nat smiled and followed him out.

* * *

><p>Lucy walked around the run-down warehouse, her boss hadn't shown up yet and a shipment was coming in shortly, so where <em>was<em> he?

The concern wasn't only hers, the weasels were getting nervous about it too.

Lucy glanced around and felt herself growing quite tense, she could _sense_ something was going to happen, she pulled out her pistol and glanced around at the others and headed to one of the side-doors, something was seriously not right about this situation, so she decided to case the area to be sure, a hand took her arm and pulled her back inside.

'What're you doing?'

'I've got a funny feeling.' She explained yanking her arm from his grip. 'I'm going to do a perimeter check.'

'No, you wait here, we'll do it, it's night-time and we're...' He looked her over. 'Harder to spot.'

She glared at him, and shoved the barrel of the gun into his jaw. 'Was that a _dig_ at my uniform? Cos, if it was, I'll have you know that it isn't just mine, it's my Dad's too, and on his behalf I'll blow your brains out!'

'Nega-Girl...'

She glared around to the weasel who wanted to interrupt. 'I want five of you to go and case the perimeter, six of you get to the second floor with your guns at the ready, and as for you.' She glared at the weasel who had obediently not moved at all. 'We're going to be waiting over _there_ and we're going to have a little "Chat". Got it?' He nodded and gulped nervously as the others moved into action. Lucy glanced around at the few remaining weasels. 'You lot keep watch down here, we don't want any unnecessary _surprises.'_ She grabbed the weasels arm and dragged him out to the centre of the room as the remaining group spread out to cover the entrances and exits.

Lucy forced the weasel to sit in a chair and started pacing around him, her tension had been alleviated by her instinctual annoyance at the dig at her clothing.

'Firstly...' She growled. 'You cross the line with me by mentioning my Dad with _any_ amount of amusement_.'_ She made no effort to keep her voice from carrying through the warehouse for the others to hear. 'My Dad's Negaduck, he's rightfully public enemy number one and I don't take kindly to _anyone_ messing with him!' She said. 'He's Lord Negaduck to you, got it?' The weasel nodded quickly. 'Good, you mention my Dad again in _any_ kind of joke and I'll be killing you on his behalf which is doubly as painful as if you just mess with me, understood?'

'Yes, Nega-Girl.'

'And so, we move on to the second rule. You're working for _me,_ you did pay attention when the Boss said that right?'

He nodded.

Lucy stopped in front of him and glared at him for a long moment, she rolled her eyes and continued with her lecture as she pointed the gun at his face. 'I don't think you were, and I don't think you've worked out _why_ I immediately became your Boss on my first day on the job... You lot aren't as skilled as me, I understand the criminal mind and I think at least one step faster, that's how come my Dad hasn't killed me yet and believe me he's tried, he hates me and the way I complicate his life, yet I'm still alive, and I only crossed to the point where I have no chance of surviving when I joined Mith Co and killed the Boss of the Beagle Boys.' Lucy glanced to the doors and then back down to the weasel, her tension had returned now. 'I am the one in charge here, and if you ever question me again you won't get your 3 hospital trips, I'll kill you on the spot! Got _that_?' He nodded again. Lucy nodded and started pacing around again. 'And as for the comment about my clothes...'

The door burst open and she rolled her eyes as the SWAT team stormed in.

'Alright, hands up, you're all under-'

Lucy glanced up to the weasels and nodded, there was a mass of rapid fire from all around and Lucy blinked a few times as the gunfire ceased, one of the weasels walked over to the now dead and bleeding SWAT team on the floor of the warehouse. 'You knew?'

'I've got a fairly good judgement on this sort of thing.' She glared at the weasel in the seat and added. 'That's why _I'm_ in charge.'

'Police?' One weasel asked.

One of them checked for some ID and shook his head. 'How'd they find us exactly?'

Lucy looked around. 'Someone hand me a phone.' She held out her hand and a phone was handed to her, she dialled in the Mith Co number and put the phone to her head looking around at the others as the phone rang, she tapped her foot on the ground impatiently as she waited for someone to pick up.

_'MandC-'_

'It's Nega-Girl... Where's the Boss?'

_'He's not with you?'_

'Look, you lot track him down, we just had some uninvited visitors, and ring us back when you've gotten hold of him.' Lucy pressed the button to end the phone call and handed the phone back. 'Right, two of you go and check on the others.' She took the collar of the weasel who made to stand from his chair. 'I'm not finished with you yet!' She glared at him and looked around. 'The rest of you. Get rid of that mess.'

The weasels looked to the SWAT team and back to Lucy, but she had already turned back to continue telling the weasel off.

* * *

><p>Their Boss was finally located, locked up in the police station.<p>

Lucy studied the facts of the situation and after over-seeing the shipment she and the weasels headed off to the police station to break him out.

Lucy mentally reminded herself that her father was going to kill her at the end of all of this anyway so she might as well have her entire criminal career before it.

After taking on S.H.U.S.H in the Negaverse breaking someone out of a police station was really small time to her, all the same, her criminal career in this universe had barely started yet so she may as well get noticed fast.

She glanced at her reflection in the side-mirror and smiled to herself as she straightened her cape on her shoulders and pulled out her machine-gun, her latest toy had arrived in the shipment, it was her new favourite, sure the shotgun was good, but it was one of her Dad's trademark weapons, but this Heckler and Koch MP5K Sub-machine Gun was something _he_ didn't have in his collection. Lucy wondered why, it was quite ugly, but that would never factor into her Dad's mind, maybe he just hadn't got a chance to get one as yet? She shrugged, this was the special services version, and Mith Co had worked their connections to the max to actually get a limited number of them.

Her practise with it had gone well, as for the others who were with her on this rescue mission, they had taken a bit longer to adjust from their "Tommies", and personally she would've preferred to work alone rather than in a group, but she'd already had the lecture from Mantie about the procedures and things that made sure there was at least 4 people per operation.

Lucy looked around at the 6 masked ninjas, this was a loud moment in her new career, the last time she broke anyone out of a jail it'd been her mother from the clutches of the evil version of S.H.U.S.H, and she still had yet to find out what the letters of S.H.U.S.H actually stood for, she shook her head and readied herself.

'Alright let's do this.' She swept out of the alley beside the station and headed inside, followed closely by her "team".

* * *

><p>Negaduck flicked the channels on the TV, bored and restless, once again he fell back on the news, dropping the remote onto the coffee table and lounging back lazily as the weather report started wrapping up.<p>

Take away coffee cups from Starducks were scattered about the table and Nat drank hers quietly as Negaduck contemplated ringing for pizza.

The weather report finished and they both straightened as the panicked newsreader started telling of what was happening down-town.

Both Negaparents leant forwards instinctively as the name "Nega-Girl" was mentioned and both simultaneously reached for the remote, they glanced at each other as their hands met.

Nat snatched up the remote turning the TV up and leaning back on the couch unfazed by the moment that would've been both tender and sweet had either of them been in a classic romance novel, but neither of them were, Nat chucked the remote to Negaduck and looked back to the TV content with the volume she'd picked.

Negaduck rolled his eyes and, just for spite, turned the volume up a fraction.

Nat rolled her eyes and glared at him, neither of them were overly paying attention to the news now as the reporter continued talking about the police station break in and hold up, and recapped who they had broken out.

'Do you always have to do that Negs?'

He turned to Nat and rose an eyebrow. 'Yeah.'

'Honestly, it's really immature.'

'Oh you can talk Natty.' He scoffed.

Nat rolled her eyes. 'I'm not the one who hangs out with the Friendly Four.'

'It's Fearsome Five!' He corrected angrily.

'Oh...' She rose an eyebrow at him. 'That's right... you just copied the Four's idea cos you couldn't come up with your own.'

He glared at her. 'Their idiots in any universe.' He said standing. 'And I'll have you know I was the one who came up with Fearsome Five.'

'After the Friendly Four, who you can't-'

'Nat!'

'It was a stroke of genius Negs, since you can't handle the Four, Darkwing would have just as much trouble with you five... doesn't seem to be working though-'

Negaduck whipped out a gun and Nat rolled her eyes, after a moment of silence between them she pointed to the TV. 'I know what's on your Christmas wish list this year.' She said with a smile.

Negaduck glanced around to the camera footage of Lucy with the machine-gun. 'I'll be right.'

'Oh? Negaduck has met a gun he doesn't like?' Nat asked.

Negaduck looked at the gun in Lucy's hands for a long moment and looked back to Nat. 'It's not my type.'

Nat smiled and stood. 'I'm sure they come in a more... _macho_ model.' She said stepping up to him and playing with the buttons on his jacket.

Negaduck scowled. 'It takes the fun out of it.' He said grabbing her hands in annoyance and held them between them.

'Yeah I suppose you're right.' Nat said looking to the TV. 'Though I _can_ see you holding it.'

Negaduck looked to the TV as well. 'Not that hard since she's dressed like me.'

Nat's eyebrow rose. 'Negs, she's in a skirt, are you admitting to something here?'

He glared at her. 'No!'

She shook her head and stepped back. 'So _that's_ what you're up to when you disappear to that warehouse.'

Negaduck jerked her forwards by her hands and wrapped one arm around her waist while the other pulled the gun back out, he cocked it and jabbed it into her stomach. 'Done Nat?' He growled.

She was silent for a moment, looking into his eyes, she glanced down to the gun and looked back up at him. 'Yeah.' She said in a quiet voice.

Negaduck gave a nod as his eyebrow rose. 'You know, from the sounds of it Nat.' He pointed the gun away as he pulled her close. 'You got turned on there.'

Nat shook her head. 'As if.'

'Wouldn't be the first time.' He said flashing her a cheeky smile.

She blushed slightly and looked away from him.

Negaduck chuckled and ran the barrel of the gun down her side. 'Been a while since we've been like this.'

She looked back to him and put her hand on the barrel of the gun. 'I've gotten used to you.'

'Oh.' He smiled. 'Flight of fantasy then?'

She nodded.

He rose an eyebrow again. 'Lucy's gun huh?'

'Dunno... thinking of you with it...' Her hands went back to his buttons, and he rolled his eyes. 'I'd _bet_ you'd be good with it.'

He chucked the pistol onto the lounge and took her waist. 'Yeah, I can use one... it's not as fun though.'

She gazed up at him. 'I don't know, which is better?' She put an arm around his neck. 'Thinking of you with that or actually _seeing_ you with your shotgun, then again, you haven't used it in a while.'

He smiled and rose an eyebrow. 'Yeah, well, getting you like this is fun but there's a time and place.'

'So you're avoiding using it around me?'

'I may be good with it.' He looked her over. 'But I had no idea I was _that_ good.'

Nat smiled. 'Don't get me started.'

He smiled and looked down at her. 'I want to.'

* * *

><p>Lucy glared across the desk at her boss. 'We got the shipment late, disposed of that SWAT team...'<p>

He shook his head. 'Do you know _why_ they're suddenly on us this hard?' Lucy shrugged. 'You.'

'What, so you're firing me?'

He blinked. 'What would make you possibly think I would do that, I knew full well the reaction you were going to get before I even employed you.'

'So?'

'This is not just a police hunt for you.' He said standing. 'If I've heard correctly it's S.H.U.S.H as well as the FBI.'

'I've dealt with S.H.U.S.H in my universe-'

'They've targeted you because Pow-Chen's got a whole lot of reach inside a lot of key government agencies, and he's concerned about you.'

'As well he should be.'

'This isn't going to be a tame hunt, this is going to-'

'I can handle it.'

'Three hospital trips remember.' He held up three fingers. 'Number three is a trip to the morgue.'

'No can do, my third trip is me retiring from here and going home to my Dad's wrath.'

He frowned. 'I'm not sure you'll make it.'

Lucy rolled her eyes. 'I've lived _this_ long with: Negaduck as my father, an equally criminal mother and... oh yeah, I grew up in the Negaverse, where _everywhere_ is "The Old Haunt".' He sighed. 'I'll be fine, it just means I'm not coming in any more.'

'In such circumstances you are allowed to work alone.' Lucy smiled much happier with that idea. 'Do be careful, you've only been at this a week.'

'Look, if I need help I'll ring for some.' She said she held out her hand. 'Full list.' She prompted.

'You really are intent on killing him?' He said reaching into one of the draws and pulling out a piece of paper.

'Yes.' She said bluntly.

He sighed and handed it to her. 'As for your accommodation-'

'I'll handle it.' She said with a dismissive wave of her hand as she looked over the large list of names. 'I'll get to work.' She turned on her heel and left the room.

On her own, with a list of people to take out, Lucy had to wonder if the feelings were the same for her parents when they had first established themselves as criminals or if it was just her, she was happy now, setting her own times and styles, with only one deadline to meet, her Dad wasn't the most patient of people, especially since he was waiting to kill her, so she would have to do this as quickly as possible.


	13. One Down

_A/n: This chapter is a bit gory... but well, since no one's reading anymore, it doesn't really matter how horrible this gets... MUH HA HA!_

Chapter 13

**= One down. =**

Lucy crept from her shadowed hiding place as her target _finally_ left the bar, drunkenly stumbling along with three others.

Lucy reached into her pocket and pulled out the silencer and pistol.

Her ammo was running low, she had to make this one neat, she pointed the gun at his back, cocked the pistol and fired.

He stumbled again and the bullet that would've hit his heart lost it's fatal trajectory, Lucy frowned. 'Aw man!' She sent a few bullets at the other men and they collapsed, Lucy shook her head as she walked over and pointed the gun down at her target.

Tires screeched around her and she glanced up, she fired all the same and took off, once more the sound of police sirens filled her ears as she made a series of detours around and through buildings.

* * *

><p>Winding up in a room on the third story of a hotel, Lucy paused for breath and ducked into the ensuite.<p>

She listened to the sounds of police footsteps, they were searching the building, she shut the door and switched on the shower.

She then backed up against the wall beside the door and listened as the police searched the room, one thing never changed about the St Canard Police Force, they weren't thorough with their man-hunts, she smiled as they left the room and continued searching through the rest of the floor.

Lucy took a few deep breaths and glanced to the shower._ Whoever has this room, they'd __better__ be out for a while longer. _Lucy had gone a week without a shower, and she _really_ felt the need to have one, she stripped off and stepped in, whoever had rented this room were paying for her shower and a snack, whether they liked it or not.

* * *

><p>Negaduck tapped his foot on the ground, Nat's demands to go back home had been met, now he was standing in front of his Gosalyn explaining what had happened.<p>

'So she's run away?' Gosalyn rose an eyebrow. 'Lucy knows better than to run from you.'

'Yeah, and you better be taking your own notes!' He said glaring at her.

'Yes father.'

Of the two kids, he wasn't sure which he hated less, the overly pleasant 19 year old or the little ninja, at least with the ninja he'd gotten a good little pay-check, Gosalyn on the other hand, he could leave her in charge without even considering another rebellion on her part. They had they're pluses, but was it really worth it? Once again he didn't bother to think it out to a conclusion. 'You keep Nat in check.'

'You're going to look for her?' Gosalyn queried.

'Of course not!' He said, 'She's going to find me when she's done.'

Gosalyn gave a nod.

He turned on the spot, he was just going to keep an eye on her.

* * *

><p>Lucy helped herself to the mini-bar and pocketed the majority of the complimentary's. She then went to the window and scanned the street, there wasn't a single cop car to be seen. She checked her mask and decided to make a quick phone-call to Mith Co for more ammo.<p>

_'MandC.'_

'It's Negs here.'

_'I'll patch you through to the boss.'_

Lucy waited as her call was transferred.

_'Nega-Girl?'_

'Hey boss, I need supplies.'

_'Indeed?'_ He sounded disapproving. _'Friday night at the docks.'_

They hung up, and Lucy went to the window, looking around at the basic structure of the building she worked out her exit.

She slid the window open and slipped a leg out, keeping hold of the windows frame she turned her leg around for a better grip and slipped the rest of herself slowly out of the window.

Once both feet were on the ledge she shimmied across to the drainpipe.

Mentally thanking herself for doing this so often back home she smirked and slid down the pipe, she looked both ways in the alley and rushed to the fence, climbing up it and dropping down to the ground on the other side.

She started running again, sure the police hadn't hung around, but that didn't mean she was in the clear, at least she only had to wait till tomorrow night to get more ammo, it was a relief, she just had to make it till then, easier said than done with half of the St Canard police force after her.

They never went after her father like this... normally they relied on Darkwing to catch him, but Pow Chen didn't have enough reach to bring _that_ crime fighter into this, his reach only went so far into S.H.U.S.H, but it was certainly enough to make this a very persistent and annoying chase.

Lucy leant against the alley wall, hiding from sight behind a dumpster she pulled out the list and looked down at it, she was getting through it quick enough, she had about a week more before all of the 89 names were crossed out, fortunately for her she'd already knew not to follow a pattern, she skimmed the list and pulled out her marker, crossing the name off of the list and randomly chose another one to go after.

'I don't know how much longer that "pay-off" will keep Dad happy.' She folded her arms and tapped her foot quietly on the ground. 'Well, I'll just get them to find him and give him my pay-check for me.' She nodded at that. 'Since I'm working solo on these guys I should get a great big one...' She smiled. 'Yeah, that'll keep him happy for a bit.'

She peered around the dumpster and made sure that the coast was clear, she crept out slowly and looked both ways down the street, seeing no one she took off for a quick kip at her hideout.

* * *

><p>Negaduck skimmed the papers, she was <em>really<em> working hard on getting this over with quickly, he frowned, she couldn't keep it up, there was no way she could avoid the police forever, he sighed to himself and flicked the TV on, well at least if she _were_ to get caught or killed at least they'd report it on the news, from the looks of things though, she had learnt a few tricks from Mith Co.

'Armed and Dangerous.' He scoffed at the report, and leant back. 'Of _course_ she is, after all, she's _my_ daughter! She'll have at least two things on her at all times.' He smiled feeling almost proud that she'd learnt quite a number of his ticks so easily... his little ninja's skill of sneaking up on him while he was asleep was finally coming in handy.

He glanced to the jar of money, it was half empty, normally he would've been paying from his _wallet,_ but she'd given him enough to sit back and relax while she played criminal assassin, it was mighty convenient that her target was Pow-Chen and he wasn't about to stop her from doing it for him.

He switched the TV off and reached over to the police scanner and switched it on, he leant back and listened to the police activity, it was good entertainment and gave him a good insight into the way the police were running their _extra_ forces... that Lucy was conveniently keeping busy, sure it was annoying that she was making it impossible for him to win back number 1 but it sure was amusing to see her merge three styles into one.

* * *

><p>Lucy jolted awake on the couch pulling out her gun and looking around wildly, she'd heard something... she glanced around the room and headed to the window, better safe than sorry, she slipped outside and crept around to the corner of the flats and glanced to the street, and quickly shrunk up against the building, police cars, she wiped some sleep out of her eyes and listened intently as the police started barking orders at each other.<p>

'Alright! You three take the first two, you three take-'

'Sergeant, if you'll excuse me for interrupting.'

Lucy rose an eyebrow, 7 cops and an unknown voice? She glanced to her pistol, she didn't have enough ammo for this, and it was only 6 in the morning, she shrugged, well she'd just have to start the day early.

'Who're you?'

'Agent Lucas from S.H.U.S.H central.' Lucy took a good long look at the tall wooden fence between the flats and the next building as she listened. 'I understand that you got wind that Nega-Girl is staying here?'

'Correct sir.'

'She's to be shot on sight, not arrested.'

'Sir?'

'She is a highly dangerous criminal.'

'So's Negaduck, we don't have orders to shoot him on sight.'

'She is to be shot. Understood!'

Lucy smiled to herself, well now that they got the message to kill her, she ran to the fence and jumped, just managing to take hold of the top she struggled to pull herself up and over.

'Hey!'

She looked around at the policeman who raised his gun and Lucy dropped to the ground on the other side, she collapsed and frowned in pain, she hadn't landed right at all.

She got quickly to her feet and felt several jabs of pain from her side, mostly from her hand and arm that she'd used to brake her fall, she ran off as fast as she could ignoring the pain that was screaming at her, she'd avoided the bullet, that was really what mattered in this game.

She wasn't at peek physical health any more, but she knew she could work around it, her arm was hurting like it was broken, but most of the pain was in her hand, but really, it wasn't the hand or arm she needed to fire a pistol.

Stopping in an alleyway in the Old Haunt she worked out a compromise to manage through the pain and awkwardness, neither of her legs were in pain, and she still had one arm handy, all in all she was doing all right, but she could feel that this was still needing medical attention, she shrugged, 'One down, one more non-lethal one to go.'

Holding her pistol in her good hand she glanced out of the alley and cocked her pistol, and stepped out, holding her pistol underneath her cape she headed to the twenty-four hour pub to hit her target at his number one pre-work haunts, Pow's third in command was a man of ritual and questionable performance.

She forced herself to smirk confidently through the pain as she stepped inside pulling out her pistol and holding it up for the bar to see.

'Easy!' She growled as the bar of crooks and ruffians reacted to the appearance of her gun. 'I'm just here for Lang!' She glared around and spotted her target, he was oblivious to her appearance and was quite content drinking down a cold glass of something that no doubt _wouldn't_ improve his work performance. She headed over to him and pressed the gun into his back. 'You know, if I were the one working for Pow I would try not to be so _easy_ to kill.'

Lang straightened. 'So you're the one who's gotten him so worried.' He glanced at her over his shoulder. 'How pathetic.' He slipped off his chair and turned to face her. 'Mith Co send you? Or was that Number _3_?'

'My Dad has better things to do than be bothered with someone like Pow, _I'm_ the one who's sick of people getting in our way.'

'Never heard of you till Pow mentioned you, now you're telling me that you're working with your Dad?'

'I'm usually working the Negaverse.'

'Yeah, Pow's crystal ball doesn't see that far.' He said with a shrug.

Lucy rose an eyebrow. 'And _this_ is the guy you're following?'

'He's cuttin' me a real good share.'

'Well, all the more for my Dad then.' She smiled. 'Say "Hi" to Hitler for me.' She fired.

Finally! Someone who went down easily! She watched him lurch back onto the bar and slide down to a heap on the floor, she turned on her heel and looked around. 'Sorry about the mess.' She said to the barkeeper, and then headed for the door.

One of the long nighter dogs grabbed her by the broken arm and pulled her back, Lucy clenched her teeth in pain and glared at him. 'Ere, what's the hurry love?' He asked.

She spun around and kicked him in the shin and as he let go of her arm and bent down to nurse his shin she cocked the pistol and pressed the barrel to his forehead.

'You are _so_ lucky that my Dad isn't here!' She spat at him. 'Cos you would be in several pieces on the floor by now if he were!' Slight lie, she had never _actually_ been in a situation like this with her Dad present, she didn't know _how_ he would react really, but still.

He glared at her.

'What, you think that I'm joking? My Dad doesn't let just _anyone_ walk around and commit crimes dressed like him.'

'Wha?'

'I'm Nega-Girl... Negaduck's _daughter.'_ She looked around. 'And if you know what's good for you, you'll never try that again!' She said glaring at the dog.

She lowered her pistol and headed to the door of the pub again, she couldn't believe how much she was hiding behind her father in this universe, she'd stopped doing that when she was 6! Now here she was doing it again, like... She frowned as she headed quickly through the streets, like she missed him.

She shook her head moodily, it'd only been a _week!_ He was away much longer than that before! She scowled, she really needed to stop this stupid following him like a sheep routine, he hated it and she was now realising how pathetic it really was.

'Grow up kid!' She scolded herself. 'It's high time you stop acting like this!' She pulled out her list and chose one at random again. 'Back to work!' She commanded herself as she headed off to do just that.

* * *

><p><em>An: I know you're out there, I can hear you breathing._


	14. Supplies

_A/n: Blah, this ones a short chapter, but since I lost you ages ago it doesn't really matter. Man this story's getting quite long._

Chapter 14

**=Supplies=**

Lucy peered out around the corner and slipped out onto the run-down street leading to the docks, she had two bullets left in the cartridge and she was growing particularly paranoid, today had been very hectic, filled with all too many police officers for her liking.

She walked quickly down to the pre-established meeting point, sure enough several ninja's surrounded her boss and he was looking around for her.

His face fell to concern as he noticed that she was keeping her arm quite still. 'You're hurt?'

She shrugged. 'I'll manage.'

All of the weasels glanced to each other then looked at her.

'Well you've done well to live this long, is _this_ is your only injury?'

'Yeah, I think it's broken.' She glanced to the bag he was holding and he looked down at it. 'That for me?' She asked.

'All the ammo is there.' Lucy stretched out her good hand and took hold of the strap, he didn't let it go. 'Your arm needs tending to.'

Lucy gave a shrug and clenched her teeth in pain. 'It won't help any.'

'You're being stubborn Negs.'

'So what?' She tugged the bag from him and awkwardly pried it open to look over the large assortment of ammunition, she smiled feeling safe again, and looked to him. 'You wanna take a look then?' She said giving her arm a jerk, she ignored all of the biting pain and gave him her fathers iconic evil smile. 'Go on then, I didn't know you were a _doctor._'

He stepped up to her and took her arm feeling for the broken bones. 'What did you do?' He asked.

'Avoided being shot and I landed all wrong because of it.'

He shook his head and took her hand feeling for broken bones, she scowled in pain. 'Not broken I think. Just fractured.'

'I'll get myself a sling.' She sneered sarcastically jerking away from him and backing into one of the ninja's by accident, she swung around and pushed him roughly away from her.

'Negs...' The boss said sternly.

She looked around to him with a glare. 'What!' She snapped.

'You're turning into your father.'

She paused thinking over it and shrugged her good arm. 'So what? I'm his daughter, I've learnt how to survive from him! You gotta be tough to make it in the Negaverse!'

'This isn't the Negaverse.'

'Yeah, it's a whole lot easier here.' She glared around at the ninjas who were looking at her concerned. 'Aren't you lot supposed to be keeping _watch_?' They straightened and looked around wildly trying to make up for it. 'Look, you lot fan out and make sure we haven't got company!'

They obeyed quickly applying ninja swiftness and quiet.

'It's been a tough week for you.' The boss observed.

'Yeah, I had to come up with my own food and bed.' Lucy said raising an eyebrow. 'And now I need a new hideout.'

'They aren't going to stop looking for you.'

Lucy scoffed at that. 'Look don't worry about me, I'll make it through. You just find out where Pow is!'

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, he handed it to her. 'Our doctors.'

'Hang on, this says F.O.W.L.' She said reading it, she looked at him. 'What's going on there?'

'We have an understanding with them, we look the other way on occasion and they help provide medical attention to our employees.'

Lucy shrugged and pocketed the paper. 'I take it that's cos I'm one down now.'

'Your second is sure to be _spectacular.'_ He said with a smile.

'I don't know how to take that.' She said glaring at him anyway.

'I'm sure you'll get along with the lab boys quite well.'

She adjusted her cape and looked around. 'Not that I don't like this little chat, but I'd better go... I _do_ have a manhunt to avoid.'

He nodded at her and she started walking away.

She stopped suddenly remembering something. 'Oh! And my pay.' She turned to look at him. 'Give it to my Dad.'

The boss frowned. 'You want us to find the most dangerous super-villain _ever_ and give him your money?'

'Yes, and my Dad _doesn't_ accept cheques.'

'I can imagine he wouldn't.'

She glared at him for a moment and turned on her heel, glancing around the docks, she strapped the bag over her shoulder and took off into the shadows.

* * *

><p>Negaduck stretched out on the couch, sure he was <span>comfy,<span> but the lack of doing anything for a week was now getting to him, he glanced to the jar of money, three notes remained. He sighed and sat up looking around his hideout, abandoned pizza boxes and Starducks cups littered the majority of the floor, he yawned and sought the remote on the table underneath the collection of papers.

On clicked the TV and he put his feet up, his kip had been good but what he _really_ needed was action.

_'-And Lang were murdered today, the latest in the long list killed by-'_

Negaduck glanced around and jumped up to a stand, pulling out his shotgun, there came a knock on the door.

He cocked his shotgun and walked over to the door. He opened it and glared at the weasel in the Ninja outfit. 'Got a death wish, huh?'

'I... Nega-Girl sent me!'

'Did she now?'

The Ninja held out an envelope. 'It's... it's her pay!'

Negaduck rose an eye brow and took the envelope, it felt _very_ heavy, like it had a very substantial amount of money in it.

The weasel made a move to slip away and Negaduck grabbed his arm and yanked him inside, well certainly when he had wanted action he hadn't expected Lucy to supply him a chance for some.

'You got answers for me.' He said 'And you're going to give them to me!'

The weasel gulped. 'Oh please Lord Negaduck!' The weasel dropped to his knees begging. 'I... I'm just doing my job... it was the boss who sent me. Nega-Girl just-'

'Shut up!' Negaduck snapped.

The weasel continued cowering but stopped talking.

'Good.' Negaduck stuffed the shotgun under his shoulder and opened the envelope, a nice big fat paycheck to keep him in the green. He smirked, she knew him well. 'Right you answer my questions truthfully and I just _may_ let you walk out of here alive. Got it?' The weasel nodded. 'Good. Now, first question, how'd you find me?'

'Mith Co... keep an eye on you, just encase.'

'Just encase I go nuts and try and take over the world before I'm ready?'

The weasel nodded.

Negaduck pocketed the envelope and took his shotgun in both hands again. 'How long?'

'Years.'

Negaduck thought about it, just like his Lucy, proving her loyalty to him by getting them to blow their cover and give him her pay-check. 'Right... so, how many down is she?'

'About half the list the boss gave her...'

'What's happened to her?' He asked hearing a almost foreboding undertone in his voice.

'She, er, nearly broke her arm.'

'Oh is _that_ it?'

'She's still down one.'

'One?'

'Mith Co employees all understand they have three hospital trips and the third is death.'

'And it counts?'

'Yeah, it still counts.'

Negaduck sighed. 'So which arm?'

'Her left.'

He smiled. 'That won't stop her then.' He gave a nod, Lucy was stubborn like her mother, and Nat never let an injury stop her. _No rest for the wicked._ 'So who's finding Pow?'

'Mith Co are working on it.'

'Yeah?'

'We've narrowed down the possibilities.'

'So how long'll it take?'

'I'd think about a week.'

* * *

><p>Lucy loaded her guns one by one, ignoring the pain as she used her hand, having found a new place to hideout she was sitting on a moth eaten sofa inside a storage shed.<p>

She was getting a bit sleepy but refused to let herself sleep till she'd finished loading her guns up.

She clicked in the cartridge for her automatic pistol and lay down, with the gun in her hand she felt a whole lot safer now, she yawned and closed her eyes, a few hours wouldn't hurt, she'd get back to work soon...


	15. Finishing The List

_A/n: Oh so gory this chapter, makes you squeamish... and nervous._

Chapter 15:

**Finishing the List.**

She ran, sirens wailed and she ducked through an alleyway. She scowled as she reached the tall fence and looked around as the sound of dogs barking came to her ears, she looked around and spotted a door.

She rushed at it and the door crashed open, she took off inside growling in pain. 'Ow! Well on the plus side, it's not a new injury.' She clambered up the stairs and busted her way into a room. She pointed her gun at the young couple. 'Don't mind me, I'm just passing through.' She forced the window open and took off down the fire escape.

* * *

><p>The alleyway she was standing in was dark and moist, there was water dripping down the outside of the drainpipes creating large pools of water on the alley floor, the constant sound of the water trickling down the storm drains made her feel quite relaxed and calm, she checked over her shoulder was clear and began her walk through the alley, it was a lovely reminder of home, the darkness and grime filled every nook and cranny so thoroughly that it would take Gosalyn with a toothbrush three years to get rid of it all.<p>

Lucy pulled her cape around her tighter, _home..._ she took a moment to bask in what had been her life in the Negaverse, greed, power, anger, death, fear... she wanted to go back home.

She stepped up to one of the back-doors and took hold of the keypad, she pulled out a pocket knife and cracked the casing open, she cut a wire and held them back together, sure enough the door clicked open and she slipped inside.

Freud El Nulber, the man who'd fixed up Pow Chen's connections to the criminal gangs, was now face to face with the girl who had killed so many of his associates.

Pointing a pistol at him as he slowly sat down in his favourite armchair.

'Freud... you've got some information I want.'

'Oh I did wonder why you hadn't killed me yet.' He said conversationally.

'We'll get to _that_ part soon enough, but first I want to know where Pow is.'

'What makes you think I'm the one with that information? After all you gunned down Lang just the other day, why didn't you ask him.'

'Yes, but he didn't know where Pow was.'

'And I do?'

'You're his second.' She said 'Lang had a drinking problem, Pow would never have trusted him enough to tell him the location of his hideout... You on the other hand, you have much more contact with him.'

'Well...'

'There's two choices here, one: you tell me willingly.'

'And two?'

'Two...' She smiled evilly. 'I force it out of you. Now for your sake you should choose the first option, the second is _quite_ messy.'

'Pow didn't make me his second for no reason! Go on, try and force it out of me, I won't tell you.'

'Thank you.' She said smiling.

'For what?'

'This is the first bit of _real_ fun I've had since I came to this Universe months ago.' She put the pistol away and instead pulled out a walnut cracker.

He rose an eyebrow. 'What're you going to do with that?'

She smiled coming over to him. 'My Dad taught me this one, this is a NegaCracker.' Now up close he saw that the gap wasn't big enough for a walnut at all. 'It cut's through bone, if you use it right.'

He made to stand and she forced him back down.

She smiled evilly, her eyes full of evil intent, she forced his fingers apart and put the devilish device around his thumb. 'Now feel free to scream as much as you like.' She said sweetly.

She took the handles and-

'Alright! I'll tell!'

She looked at him 'Well?'

'Pow's hideout is outside of Toronto, close to Lake Huron.'

'How close?'

'You go on the highway north from Toronto and it's got all these notices and a massive fence claiming to be a military base.

Lucy nodded and clenched her wrist on the handles, he screamed in agony.

_'You_ were the idiot who chose the second option.' She said calmly to him. 'I'm not backing out of having some fun just cos you can't handle the pressure.'

'Fun?' He looked at her, tears in his eyes from the pain but anger pouring out of him like the blood. 'You are sick if you find this fun!'

'Thanks... my Dad'll be pleased to hear that.' She said smiling. She chose another finger at random and he tried to snatch it from her, she whipped out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed his hand the chair, returning to her fun.

* * *

><p>Negaduck skimmed the headlines. "Gruesome torture and murder of King-Pin Freud Nulber."<p>

'That's my little Ninja.' He smirked as he flicked to the page and read the vague details. 'Nice, hope he gave you some good info.' He put his feet up, and leant back. 'Nega-Girl one down and has barely even _started_ being gruesome yet.' He breathed a contented sigh. 'Well, she's doing a decent enough job of thinning the police out... I think I'll rally the boys and we'll rob a few banks while they're busy.' He picked up his phone.

* * *

><p>Lucy yawned and sat up, another dawn, a new day to finish the list, she'd had a good night.<p>

Now she just had three people to go and then a break into Pow's hideout.

'Hang in there Dad.' She muttered.

* * *

><p>Pow scowled, 'Incompetent... I should never have relied on <span>them<span> to take care of this!' He glanced around to his spell-book. 'I require... minions.'

'Oh sure! I've got just the thing! You know, you turn lead to gold and-'

'I said _"Minions"_ not _"millions"!'_

'Well gee, you should speak up then! You know it's hard for a book to hear, I-'

'The spell!'

'Well, how about Gremlins?'

'Wrong movie.'

'Oh... right... How about winged monkeys, they're _very_ popular.'

Pow frowned. 'Do they kill?'

'Well...'

'I need ones that can kill!'

'Well, how about a fire beast?'

'What, you mean a dragon?'

'No no! A fire beast! It's more of a stone gollum, you know, made of Earth and held together by magma.'

'I heard those are quite clumsy.'

'Well, it gets the job done.'

'Alright...'

'Well what you'll need is:'

* * *

><p>The fiftieth birthday party of Don Morietti was kicking off, Lucy slipped around the back of the office building and climbed the scaffolding, what a perfect time for them to hire some construction workers to renovate the building!<p>

It was a long climb up, but the sun was setting now and it made the climb worth it.

Impeded slightly by the injury to her arm she had to remind herself of the real intent behind the climb, Don Morietti was the last on her list.

She scowled, this wasn't the best time for her to realise the connection her mother had to this family, there'd been a family split in the Negaverse, a war between the Morietti and and Mashinda family saw to the wipe out of the Morietti generations ago, the opposite had occurred in this universe.

She shook her head. 'For the family then... _this_ is going to be messy.'

She paused checking her ammo, yeah she had enough ammo for this party, she reached the roof and slipped inside.

Below the office floors was the club room, where the party was being held.

Standing on the staircase holding her MP5 at the ready she tried to pick how many voices there were, a fair few, she'd have to fire blindly till a number fled the scene.

She braced herself and tilted the brim of her hat, she smiled and ready for the fight.

She jumped out and started to fire as she made her way through.

People were screaming, guns were firing, Lucy dove behind the bar and breathed a bit.

'I'm sorry, I didn't bring you a _present_.' She sneered. 'But fifty years is far too old in my opinion.'

'Too old for what? I'll have you know kid, I started off at your age.'

'And you did well to live this long. You picked the wrong person to do business with.'

'Had I known that Pow would in fact get onto Mith Co's radar I wouldn't have entered into business with him.'

'Too late!'

'Well I knew _that_ the moment you started to kill people.'

'Oh you have no idea when _I_ started to kill people.'

'Come now, I appreciate how important family is, that you are doing this for your father is touching.'

She frowned.

'Negaduck is truly lucky to have a daughter as loyal as you, but can we not simply talk about this?'

'Wrongo!' She leapt up onto the bar bringing the barrel to bare 'And that is _Lord_ Negaduck to you!' She fired a full round as she paced the bar, man after man died, down went the Don, and her job was done, not a moment too soon as reinforcement gang-members arrived.

She took off to the stairs and headed for the roof, thankfully for her she had Ninja training to help her get out of this one.

She fired at whoever she came across as she made her way up the stairs.

Reaching the roof and jumped out off of the ledge, grabbing hold of the street light she slid down to the pavement below. She ran for her life, the gang-men on her tail all the way to the bay. She stopped short and frowned, death wasn't on the agenda, but the choice of the sharks in the bag as opposed to the gangsters who were now catching up... She took a deep breath and dove into the water.

The gangsters stopped at the waters edge and one of them scanned for a sign, he pulled out a grenade, pulled the pin and threw it out into the bay, the water exploded and blood seeped through the water.

'Well, if _that_ didn't get her, the sharks will.' The gang-men turned and headed back.


	16. My Lost Leg

Chapter 16

**My Lost Leg.**

Night had fallen by the time Lucy had managed to drag her aching and paining body up the rocks and out of the water.

She collapsed down exhausted and very light headed.

She couldn't feel her legs, though they were there.

She forced herself up and glanced around, Beakers Point? She frowned, and staggered up. 'Oh, I don't feel good at all.' She groaned to herself. 'The one thing my parents never told me was that this job is painful.' She stumbled down the road, dripping wet and bleeding.

She found a pay-phone and fumbled in her pockets for the soaking wet card, she found it and put in the money, using the booth for support she dialled in the number and waited.

_'This better be good.'_

'This is Nega-Girl.' There was a long pause. 'Mith Co gave me your number.'

_'You hurt?'_

_'No_ I'm ringing you cos I'm lonely.' She said sarcastically. 'Of course I'm bloody hurt!' She growled.

_'Well where are ya?'_

'Beakers Point, just down from the lighthouse.'

_'Right, sit tight we'll send a car round.'_

'You'd better be quick!' She growled, she slammed the phone onto the hook and clenched her teeth in pain. 'Oh this is not good.' She banged her head against the perspex window and slid down to the pavement. 'Why is it that there has to be 3 trips? Why not one?' She frowned. 'I better make it through this or Dad'll have to kill Pow himself.' She shook her head clear of the groggy haze, focussing on that one fact. 'I wonder if this is as bad as being chainsawed?' She thought about it. 'No, I think chainsawing is a bit quicker.' She closed her eyes for a moment and snapped them open realising what she had just said. 'Come on you guys! I'm getting delirious!' She closed her eyes. 'Right, well I'm not exactly doing so good at this criminal thing.' She frowned. 'And he thinks I'm after his job? He can keep it! I never want to go through _this_ again... well minus Dad's...' She felt her head droop. 'Gah, don't you dare!' She jolted up right and stumbled to her feet, pain encased her entire body and her legs shook underneath her, a car screeched up beside her.

'Oh about bloody time too!' She snapped as an Eggman jumped out.

'Bloody's the word... What happened to _you?'_

She glared 'Ask... later...' Her vision faded and she scowled trying to keep herself upright, she swayed slightly and the Eggman took hold of her.

'Right, we'll get you patched up.'

With very little ability to think she felt herself rile up in anger at the support, but her strength failed her and she blacked out.

* * *

><p>What felt like years later she woke up, several straps were fastened around her body and she scowled at it.<p>

'Ay! She's awake! _Properly...'_ She looked around, it was a lab of sorts, various Eggmen of different sizes were working about. 'Ow's it going sweetheart?'

'Where's my shotgun?' She growled.

The rooster in a white suit laughed and walked over. 'You been causin' a whole lota trouble for tha boys, the sedatives weren't workin' either.'

She rolled her eyes and tried the straps again, they were tight.

'Course, ya weren't all 'ere for that.' He added. 'Delirious people don't tend to trys and kill their doctors wit guns and knives.'

_'Clearly_ you've never been to the Negaverse.'

'Yeah... no place for an agent like me.'

'I've met your alternate self.' She looked to him. 'Briefly mind you... You were talking with the Friendly Four about overthrowing my Dad.'

'I'll bet ya taught me a lesson, ha kid?'

She smiled. 'Oh yes... naturally though, you all slipped out alive.' She looked around. 'Not your Eggmen though.'

He shook his head. 'They didn't take it personally.' He said walking around her. 'Ya certainly are very intent on helpin's ya Dad.'

'Well...' She smiled. 'It helps me too.'

He laughed. 'Yar certainly Negsies kid!'

'Just wondering, is Morietti dead?'

'Yeah, ya took half of that family wit ya.'

'Good.' She relaxed feeling content with the information. 'My Grandparents'll be happy.'

'Oh?'

'My Mum's a Mashinda.'

'That lot survived in your world?'

'Yep... you're looking at the one who's set to inherit it all when my grandparents cark it, second biggest fortune in the Negaverse... my Dad's number one.'

'Wow, you've got the world kid.'

'Yep... and it's just _not_ enough for me.'

'Never is.' He agreed.

'So, how am I doing?'

'Well...' He cocked his head. 'You were in a pretty bad shape when the boys picked ya up.'

'Grenade blast.'

'Oh, well in _that_ case! You were actually in quite _good_ shape!' He said picking up from the serious tone he was using 'Course, ya leg was beyond hope of savin'...' He watched her expression. 'But the boys did a great job fitting ya with a new one, they're good at that kind of stuff.' He said tapping his metal beak to illustrate. 'I'm actually kinda jealous, they made you a real good one... kinda carved it instead of forged, mind you though, I don't wanna be around when your Dad finds out ya've lost ya leg.'

Lucy thought about it, how would he react? Probably just take it in stride like always. 'Oh he'll be fine.'

'Yeah?'

'I'm covered right?'

Steelbeak laughed again and nodded. 'Yeah ya have ambulance cover.'

'Well it'll be fine then.' She tested the straps again.

'I'd let ya out of these things, but the boys say you need to take it easy for a bit.'

'I've got a job to do!'

'Yeah, they knew you'd be like that.' He shrugged. 'They had enough trouble tyin' ya down the first time.'

She smiled. 'Gee, I wish I remembered it.'

'I'll say...' He shook his head. 'I was watchin' the security footage a few moments ago, man you 'ave some fight.'

'I'm from the Negaverse, if you don't have a fight you're a goner.'

'Guess that'd be right.'

'So how long am I gonna stay tied to this table?'

'The boys say twenty four hours.'

'Right, I'll just work out how I'm going to get in to take Pow.'

'Oh so that's who ya'r after! We were wondering.'

'Pow Chen... Double reason to kill him.'

'Ya Dad not happy being number 3 huh?'

'What do you think?'

'That he's got a sweetheart for a daughter, doin' this for him.'

'After Pow's dead, I'm going to retire...'

'Good idea kid, ya'r on your last one.'

'That ones going home to my Dad.'

'Aww... I don't care if you and your Dad 'ate all the cutesy stuff, ya'r a treasure.'

'He thinks so too, but that's nothing to do with being sweet.'

'Of course not.' Steelbeak said humouring her.

* * *

><p>Negaduck looked over the headlines, half of the Morietti family dead in the one night? Nega-Girl responsible? He frowned, there wasn't much details, only that the boss had been killed. 'When's that next pay-check coming?' He wondered. Sure enough a knock on the door made him stand and smile. 'Right on cue.' He unlocked the door and tugged the Ninja in. 'So?'<p>

The Ninja held out an envelope slowly. 'I... I have some news.'

'Oh?'

The Ninja was quite uncomfortable suddenly. 'You hear about the Morietti yet?'

'Just saw the headlines.' He studied the Ninja for a long moment. 'So?'

'Well, she...'

'What now?'

'From what I've been told it was a grenade blast, she's damn lucky to have made it out alive, two trips or no.'

'So?'

'Well, er... They've patched her up and all... but...'

'What!' Negaduck roared, the Ninja cowered.

'She lost a leg.'

'Oh.' He walked over to the money jar checking through the money, there was much more than the last pay-check.

'They've given her a replacement...'

Negaduck pulled the money out, it was nearly three inches thick.

He'd gone numb, numb all over, the words were falling on him but there was nothing to react.

Had she cried? He wondered. Was she scared? He shook his head, Lucy had worked her way through his armour, and he took a moment to think through the stages she'd gone through so far: the baby girl who had been destructive every second she could, the two year old who had driven him up the wall with her energy and antics, the three year old who he'd taught to manipulate people, his little Ninja all the way through, manipulating her sister into taking on S.H.U.S.H, her realising the thrill of committing crimes and becoming a menace, a nuisance, and finally Nega-Girl, Daddy's little Ninja fighting on. 'She'll recover.' He said with a shrug. He turned around. 'My little girl isn't one to be kept still for long.'

'Well she's still got to take on Pow.'

'She'll manage.' Negaduck gave a nod to the door. 'No amount of spell throwing can save him now.'

'You're not the faintest bit-'

'Course I'm not! She's a first class annoyance to me! And when she's done with Pow she's coming back to me to take her much _deserved_ punishment for getting tangled up with you lot at all! It's her fault and all the pain and torture she's going through right now is by far nothing compared to what I'm going to do to her! Now get out!' The Ninja ran for the door and Negaduck waited a few moments after it was shut before letting himself smile. 'As always, you're lucky Lucy...' He chuckled. 'I wonder how bad it _is_.'

* * *

><p>She clenched her teeth as she sat up, the lab had gone quiet a good hour ago, all the same she made sure to be quiet as she pried herself free of the straps.<p>

It'd taken her less than a minute to work her arms free, and once they'd been freed undoing the straps had been as easy as picking a lock.

She gazed down at her legs, her left leg was in bandages, and her right was now made of a shiny black metal, she played with her new leg for a few moments, seeing how it reacted and what it could do. 'Wow, they must've attached it really good.' She gazed at it for a long moment, 'Guess growing is out.' She blinked. 'What am I saying? I won't get _time_ to grow!'

She swung around and put her feet onto the floor, the new leg was quiet as if it were just like her old one. She could feel that it was oddly stronger than the other, a sturdy leg that stopped halfway above the knee but covered her whole leg.

Having _anyone_ work on her while asleep gave her a shiver, she looked to her arm, it'd been bandaged up, she blinked a few times, why wasn't it hurting any more?

'Must be those sedatives he mentioned.' She'd developed a tolerance to knock out drugs after Nat had prescribed the strongest she could get when she was two years old, it hadn't been her Dad that had snapped, it'd been her Mum. Lucy looked around. 'Damn it! Where's the door to this place?'

She checked her weapons, they were all missing, she growled in annoyance and looked around, sure enough the large collection was on a table under a large mechanical apparatus. She walked over slowly and picked them up one by one, checking them over critically as she put them away, they'd repaired them from the drenching.

'Goin' somewheres?'

'I've got people to kill.' Lucy said turning pointing her shotgun at Steelbeak. 'Unless of course you'd like to stand _in_ for Pow?'

'Nah, you 'ave fun and send him our regards.' He gestured past him. 'Doors down that corridor, first right.'

'Right.' She put her shotgun away and walked past him. 'Nice meeting you.' She said.

Steelbeak shook his head. 'Ya'd never catch Negs sayin' those words...'

'That's cos he only lies to people he _likes._'

Steelbeak laughed and Lucy left the room, she had a job to finish.


	17. Hiding Bases

In which a piece of VAPX007's work inspired my head (again), fun-times with blowing up bases.

Chapter 17

= Hiding Bases =

He stood nervously on the balcony, his thoughts on the image he had seen in the crystal ball, Nega-Girl... had he avoided her? Managed to skip from his base to a high-rise apartment without her knowing? Having left on his own without telling anyone, he could avoid her for a short while if she didn't know he'd left.

He adjusted the sorcery gloves on his hands, he was running from a _child!_ Sent by a lesser adversary and a criminal company, he scowled, once the girl was dealt with he would _have_ to deal with these petty annoyances so that they wouldn't bother him when he was fully ready to take charge.

He turned, the late night breeze causing his blue and black robes to flutter annoyingly, the candle on the lounge-room table flickered and he stepped in through the glass doors, shutting them after him.

It was ready.

* * *

><p>Lucy slipped easily over the fence and landed quietly on the other side, Pow wouldn't have been foolish enough to stick around, but all the same, she had to make this neat, his minions <em>had<em> to go.

She crept over to take cover behind a bush and then slipped over to a tree.

There was a growl from behind her and she adjusted the brim of her hat out of her face as she turned around.

Two large Dobermans were crouched low to the ground behind her ready to leap at her, both snarling and growling.

Lucy straightened, glaring at them and snapped. 'Shut up!'

Both dogs cringed, and Lucy looked around from behind the tree. 'Alright you two mutts! See those two?' She pointed to the two guards that were standing watch by the front door. She leant down and pulled out two shoes from her cape and held them by a shoelaces in front of the two dogs that sniffed the shoes intently. 'Got their sent? Good... go sic-em!' She ordered stiffly as she straightened.

Both dogs took off for the guards.

Lucy smiled, dogs from the Negaverse were harder to get control of than that, she dropped the shoes down on the ground and rushed for the door as the two guards abandoned their posts to run for their lives with the dogs chasing after them.

Lucy smiled, and the boys at Mith Co thought that it would be hard for her to get in. She pushed the door open and smiled at the deserted office space.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small black box. She put it on the floor and kicked it across the floor to under the desk. 'One down, three hundred and thirty two to go.' She headed down the corridor putting the boxes in every room she came across.

* * *

><p>The military styled base ceased being military as she reached the fourth basement level, it was small in comparison to the S.H.U.S.H base she'd destroyed in the Negaverse, infiltrating <em>that<em> had been a major risk, this was a walk in the park. She knew all of the details perfectly, there were 300 people in this base, a nice and cosy death trap.

The only tricky part about any of this was the getting hold of a spare pair of the guards boots, and she'd managed to do that by merely breaking into their apartments and stealing them, this was just a long winding path that took her down to the very bottom and back up again, putting the charges to where they were needed to bring the whole place down perfectly.

The art of blowing things up was something few people could appreciate, and little did this Universe know that they were dealing with one of the most skilled artists from the Negaverse.

Lucy slipped into Pow's "office" and rose an eyebrow, he was going all out with this whole "using magic to take over the world" routine.

She walked around the table full of strange herbs and random objects, pausing to inspect the blade of a small dagger and slipping it into her pocket, nothing in here was all that useful, or interesting to her.

She gazed down at the crystal ball and shook her head. 'I knew that you saw me coming.' She said quietly as she pulled out another charge and put it onto the table 'But it won't help you hide for long.'

She gazed around and shrugged, this man left no paper trail to look through, but she didn't need a trail to find him, magic or not, he would be going out soon enough.

'Hey! How'd you get in here? Where's-'

Lucy turned and glared at the guard. 'I'd put the gun down if I were you...' She said holding up the detonator button. 'See this? It's a detonator.' She said lazily. 'You see, I've got charges laid all about this place, I press this button and the whole place goes up, you, me, everybody dead.'

He gulped.

'Do you want that?' He didn't reply but from the worried look on his face she guessed that the answer was "no". 'Well step aside and I'll just leave nice and quiet like.' He hesitated but she hovered her finger over the button and he obliged to move quickly. 'Good.' She said and walked out of the room, quite calm with knowing that he wouldn't take a shot at her so long as he thought there was a chance he could get out of this alive, he was wrong of course... but as long as he didn't suspect it she had a free trip out to the doors.

The explosive charges, though small and compact were the best that Mith Co could get hold of, all for her and _this_ job, there was no way that she wasn't going to use them.

She made it easily outside again, and whipped out her pistol, those two guards were sure to be around here somewhere. She continued walking, out to the gate, getting a safe distance away from the building before pressing the button, a few seconds later and there was a massive explosion.

A pair of hands grabbed her arms and pinned them to her sides, she smirked in response and kicked the guards leg as hard as she could.

He let her go and she spun around with a round-house kick that sent him to the ground.

She readied herself in a tiger stance as she turned to face the other guard. 'You're a bit late for the party boys...' She said casually. 'I take it one of you called Animal Control?' She noticed they neither of them were shoes and laughed. 'I guess _not.'_

'It's not funny kid!'

'Yeah, it's real bad to turn someone's own dogs against them!'

'Next time, don't work with animals.' She put her fingers to her beak and whistled, the two dogs ran onto the scene, each holding a piece of destroyed shoe in their teeth. 'Hey you two... you're slacking off here.' She gestured to the guards. 'Come on... ravage them.'

'Oh nice try kid, they might fall for-'

Lucy glared at the two dogs. 'Now!' She barked.

Both dogs dropped their pieces of shoe and lowered down to the ground, gripping and launching themselves at either guard.

Lucy calmly rose an eyebrow and pulled out her pistol.

She fired at one of the guards who had managed to run in time and he collapsed, Lucy then turned slowly to observed the other guard who was being mauled.

Lucy shook her head. 'Honestly, who trained you two mutts? Get off him, _I'll_ do it!' She shoved the dog off of the guard and pointed her gun down at the guards head and fired. She glanced from one dog to the other. 'C'mon.' She said turning and heading to the gate, she looked over her shoulder and whistled again, the two dogs followed her quickly to the car she'd stolen to get here, there was something to be said about the Toyota Canary, it really was a car no one would look twice at.

She opened the back door. 'Get in!'

The two dogs jumped in and she slammed the door shut and opened the drivers door, slipping in she shook her head, these two dogs were quite useless, at least Mantie would be able to train them up properly. She searched through the handbag that had been left behind and pulled out a mobile phone, she put the keys into the ignition and started the engine, she dialled in the number and pressed call as she put the car into gear and did a U-turn and driving south down the motorway, it was time for her to call for some _assistance._

* * *

><p><em>An: Well the plan was to make this chapter really long, but I think it's better if there's a pause between this and the next._


	18. Black Magic and Bullets

_A/n: my apologies if this isn't as awesome as you were expecting, I am still learning how to be "Graphic" in stories, I suck with descriptions and my action isn't really fast paced._

Chapter 18

**= Black Magic and Bullets =**

Pow gazed around the roof, as far as St Canard went this abandoned warehouse in the shadows of The Old Haunt was the perfect place to deal with the child.

She had destroyed his base, killing all of his forces... he shook his head, child or not, she was too much like her father to have a hope of persuading her, she followed only one man's orders and thus far he hadn't stepped in to join her on this, but why?

* * *

><p>Lucy followed the two dogs going from place to place, poll, mail box, car, they were hot on the scent of her target, that blade snatching wasn't just a moment of petty theft but actual intention, sure these two weren't <em>guard<em> dogs, but they could certainly follow a scent and that was useful.

The dogs barked and howled as they picked up the full scent and started running, Lucy followed, grateful that she was taking on Pow alone, Mith Co had helped her track Pow to St Canard and now she was on the trail with the two freshly _trained_ Dobermans.

At least she hadn't been sitting around twiddling her thumbs in waiting, she'd Nega-Trained the dogs herself and they were leading her- into the Old Haunt? She rose an eyebrow, what a strange place for Pow to go to.

* * *

><p>He paced quietly in waiting, she'd be here soon, the barking and howling was getting louder and all the more annoying, disturbing the quiet he was trying to use to focus.<p>

That image of her killing him was etched into his vision, a child with a shotgun, who in their right mind would give a child a gun like that?

'Negaduck obviously.' Pow concluded, quietly, if Negaduck was any indication as to what she could do: the base, the murders, it wasn't half of Negaduck's criminal activities.

The door to the stairwell opened and he turned slowly to gaze upon the child.

* * *

><p>Holding the gun at the ready as she slipped out of the doorway and onto the roof she had a nagging feeling that this was an intended trap.<p>

'Hello, Nega-Girl.' He said calmly, standing in robes of blue and black, with his eyes of green looking at her with a hint of fear written on his grey feathered face, he was no older then 30.

'Pow.' She said bluntly, feeling herself smirking with evil finality, he was unarmed.

'I thought you'd be a little taller.'

'Me too.' She said. 'But you know, I'm not growing any more now.' She moved her leg into view, the black metal reflecting the eerie red glow of the street lights.

He smiled. 'You've done better than I had anticipated, getting this far.'

'Sorry to keep you waiting.'

'Oh nonsense, if anything I've been _amused_ by your little performance, much like your _Dad_ would be.'

'You stole number one from him.'

'No, I stole number one from Dr Slug, your Dad was number 2 last poll.'

'Yeah, and I'll be sure to give _that_ puddle of slime your regards when I go to see _him_ after this.'

'How long has it been?' Pow asked leaning on the ledge and gazing at her calmly. 'About a month now? Out on your own...'

She smiled. 'Oh it's been fun, but it's got to end.'

'Do you miss them? Your parents? I assumed that being in the...' He cleared his throat. _'Darker,_ part of town would feel a bit more like home to you.'

'What, this place?' She looked around from the roof. 'It's nothing like the Negaverse.' She shook her head. 'You think that this place is bad? This is _nothing, _compared to back home.'

'I assumed it was.' He said slightly uncomfortable.

'Why the sudden interest in making me comfy?'

'It's been over a year since you arrived right?'

'Oh, did your little _Crystal Ball_ tell you that?'

'Yes actually...'

'I bet you wish you hadn't let it behind.'

'True...' He said straightening, 'However, I did take my spell-book with me.'

'Oh you're not seriously going to start with that whole Hocus Pocus routine are you?' She groaned. 'It's stupid.'

'Stupid?' He said sounding irritated. 'We'll just see about that.' He raised his hands up in front of him. 'Rise.'

Lucy rolled her eyes as he started muttering a few words and doing hand movements.

The roof shook underneath their feet and Lucy jumped out of the way as a massive stone-like creature broke through the roof from inside the warehouse below.

It gazed at her with eyes of red fire and brought it's hand around to catch her.

She avoided it and considered a weapon option to match the stone beast.

She put her shotgun away, as it brought its hand around to squash her instead, she jumped sideways again and as its hand barely missed her she felt an intense heat radiating from it.

She smiled getting an idea and ran for the stairwell, if she could get down to the floor of the warehouse...

* * *

><p>The creature stooped to watch her, with its arms stuck up on the roof it swished it's massive tail at her and she dove forwards down the stairs to avoid it, the staircase was destroyed and Lucy picked herself up from the floor, looking up at the size of the creature she momentarily froze, she'd never seen anything like this before.<p>

Two loud howls and a series of snarls broke her out of the moment and she ducked again to avoid the tail once more.

The two dogs rushed for the feet of the beast and Lucy watched as they circled it, uncertain how to attack. She looked around quickly and found what she was looking for.

The beast growled and the dogs barked running around in opposite directions, the beast whipped its tail and the dogs jumped and dodged.

The beast snarled in annoyance and kicked out with one of its feet and caught one of the dogs and it yelped as it was flung across the warehouse floor.

The other jumped forwards, to bite the other foot, it yelped too and ran off.

The beast let out a howl of pain as its foot let off a small puff of steam.

Lucy had returned on the scene now with a fire-hose, she whistled and the beasts attention snapped to her.

She smiled evilly as she twisted the nozzle and a jet of water burst out from the tip, she pointed it at the beasts feet and it screamed as the water made contact with it and started to evaporate into clouds of steam.

The internal magma in the beasts feet was cooling and turning solid, and as it moved it's legs that were also cooling they cracked.

Lucy dropped the hose and ran for the door as the beast started falling.

* * *

><p>There was a massive crash and the beast started yelling out in agony, Lucy waited a few moments listening to it wail and cry, she felt a small bit of guilt inside of her, that pain, losing her leg, the memory... She closed her eyes and forced it back. 'Well it can't hurt if it's dead.' She rationalised and headed inside again.<p>

It was lying in a pool of water and the entire warehouse was filling with steam, Lucy walked over to it cautiously, pulling out her grenade launcher and a single shot.

It looked at her with eyes full of pain and she loaded in the grenade and gazed at it blankly for a moment, then she cocked the launcher and fired.

The grenade launched and exploded. Several chunks of the beast flew away from it and littered the warehouse.

Lucy looked around and headed up the broken stairs again, putting the launcher away and pulling out her pistol.

Pow had vanished from the roof and Lucy scowled as she looked around. 'Well at least I _know_ where he's going to.' She turned on the spot and headed back down the stairs.

* * *

><p>She'd killed it... How had she done it? So quickly? Pow paced around the centre of the apartment, he was out of time, she would show up soon enough... He turned to his spell-book. 'I need everything you have that I can do in 5 minutes!'<p>

The book gazed at him for a moment. 'Well you didn't want-'

'I don't give a damn any more!' He snapped. 'I want to get out of this _alive!'_

* * *

><p><em>Now<em> she was on her own... slipping through the city after Pow.

She reached an intersection and looked up at the high rise apartment complex, there was an awful lot of lights flashing around up at the very top.

She rolled her eyes. 'More magic obviously.' She tsked and crossed the streets. 'Well he can shoot all the black magic he wants to at me_, I've_ got a little thing called bullets, and they're _much_ more effective.'

She looked into the foyer of the building and shook her head seeing several strange creatures rushing down the stairs, she slipped to the side of the door and waited quietly for a moment.

'If he thinks I'm taking the stairs he's in for a shock.' She looked up at the long climb ahead of her, with the pain in her arm gone she felt confident she was going to make it. 'Floor Sixty-nine, here I come.' She reached up and pressed her fingers into the indented mortar, she could feel that she had a good grip and reached a level higher and took hold of another layer.

She dug her fingers in and lifted herself up off of the ground, taking a foothold on one of the layers she started her climb, one hand, one foot, other hand other foot, her speed increased as she got into the routine and used to her grip.

* * *

><p>Pow continued to pace, surrounded by annoying chattering winged monkeys... surely she wouldn't make it passed the lobby, the lifts being out and the stairs guarded... she wouldn't make it.<p>

He looked around the apartment, gazing at each candle as it flickered... he could feel himself growing even more nervous, what if- he shook his head, there was no way she could get up here that he hadn't covered, he opened the doors to the balcony and the monkey's left through it quickly.

Pow took a deep breath and shut the door again. 'Why can't I relax.' He walked past the table and his spell-book gaze him an uneasy look.

* * *

><p>Lucy slipped onto the balcony and forced her way into the apartment as the chattering grew louder, she pulled out an explosive as several brown winged monkeys landed on the balcony and raced at her.<p>

She smirked and lit the fuse. 'Catch!' She through it at the first monkey and it caught it, the others gathered around it curiously, fascinated by the fuse.

Lucy took cover behind a couch and the bomb exploded.

She closed her eyes for a moment and stood as the debris from the explosion settled, the balcony, the monkeys, and the majority of the surrounding walls were gone.

'Onwards.' She said quietly and walked over to the massive hole. 'I hate balcony's!' She complained and skirted around to the far side of the hole, grabbing hold of the brickwork again she returned to her climb.

* * *

><p>Pow stood quickly and repeated a number of the summoning spells, that didn't sound promising, she was damn close.<p>

He sent the goblins and others out of the door and the new set of monkeys remained, if she was anything like her father she wouldn't be able to resist killing every last creature, the more he created, the longer he had.

* * *

><p>Lucy kept herself out of sight, clinging to the wall outside the balcony, the chattering of the monkeys was annoyingly close to the doors and was drowning out Pow's words.<p>

She took a deep breath and mentally planned her strike, her shot-gun would work well in taking out the monkey's quickly.

She gripped the wall tighter with her fingers and climbed higher until she had a better angle to land on the balcony, she then leapt from the wall to the balcony and whipped out her shot-gun.

She fired at the first monkey through the glass and the next one, the others scattered about disorganised and Lucy saw Pow run from the room.

She shook her head and leapt across the threshold into the room, firing at each monkey.

She took to the door after Pow and glanced around, 'Blast it!' She pulled out another explosive, dropping it down the stairwell as she took to the roof, either way he wasn't going to get far.

* * *

><p>He looked around, from the rooftop and cursed under his breath, he was out of spells, this roof was the familiar setting from the crystal ball.<p>

'Planning on jumping?' Pow turned around to gaze at the Nega-Child holding a shotgun. 'Well that's not very fair on me, but go on then.'

He looked over the edge at the long drop to the ground, he looked back to her. 'You'd let me do that? After all of this effort on your fathers behalf you'd let me kill myself instead?'

She smiled evilly, a look that made her look even more like her father than the outfit she was wearing. 'I haven't seen anyone go "Splat" for ages.'

He gazed over the edge again. 'I don't particularly want to die.'

She laughed. 'Oh you should have thought about that _before,_ you should've known what you were getting into at the very beginning, when you made that first criminal choice.'

He frowned and she cocked the shotgun... what else was there? 'Did you?'

* * *

><p>She gazed at him quietly as she pointed the gun at him.<p>

'No, but I made that first choice a long time ago, I can handle what I get involved in, and if not I'm ready for the consequences.' She aimed the barrel at his head and fired. 'And I've only got one more trip now.'

Pow fell backwards and Lucy put her gun away.

'I'd better scram before-' She hopped up onto the ledge and looked down, sure enough several cop cars were pulling up in front of the building.

She pulled out her grapple and swung it at the next building, she looked around the night sky and leapt from the ledge.

* * *

><p><em>An: I don't know why he died so easily, what do you expect in a dream though?_


	19. Ended

Chapter 18

**= Ended =**

Lucy sat on the couch, the silence of the storage container was complete, she assumed that it was late afternoon since she'd been awake for hours now.

Absent of thought and absent of feeling, she hadn't been able to think since she had gotten back, there was nothing to do now.

She frowned and stood, there _had_ to be a way to feel something... maybe a trip back to where her job had started? A nostalgic moment of what was like a lifetime ago.

She unlocked the door and pushed it up, she cast a look back at her lodgings and shrugged, it didn't look like anyone was living there at all.

She stepped out and shut the door, locking it back up with the key from the office she turned and looked around the yard.

Everything was quiet, the afternoon sunlight made it virtually impossible for anyone to hide and wait for her.

She walked quietly out of the yard and searched for a reasonable ride out on the street.

* * *

><p>She stood there in the alleyway next to the cinema, allowing herself to feel all of the emotions that she hated, sad, lonely, scared... it all made sense to her now.<p>

'Hey kid, did you _lose_ something?'

She whirled around and gazed at her father, emotions still unfettered she ran to him and hugged him tightly, relieved and happy that he was here. 'Dad!' She closed her eyes, refusing to let herself cry even tough she _wanted_ to. He put his arm around her and stroked her hair as she clung to him. 'I've missed you _so_ much!' She said quietly.

He shook his head. 'I've been away longer than _that!'_

'Yes but...' She broke off, words failing her.

He was quiet for a long moment and hugged back. 'My little Ninja.'

She smiled weakly. 'You always know where to find me.' She looked up at him. 'Am I _that_ obvious Dad?'

'To me.' He said calmly.

'How'd you know I'd be here?'

'This is where you got your job, your Ninja pal told me. I know you kid, you get lost and go somewhere familiar.'

She smiled and hugged him contentedly. 'Daddy...' She started.

'What now?' He growled.

'I want to go home! I hate it here! _Nothing_ makes sense! _Please_ Dad? Can I go home now?' She looked up at him. 'This place is horrible!'

'Come on then kid, it's getting late.' He put his arm around her neck and pulled her along with him down the street to the Troublemaker.

* * *

><p><em>An: And that was where my dream cut off, I woke up... I know right, it's so unfair!_


	20. Epilogue

_A/n: _Bonus ending! I knew it had to be...

Chapter 19

**= Epilogue =**

Lucy landed roughly on the street outside the bakery, she rolled over and Negaduck landed a moment later where she had.

Lucy rolled forwards and found her feet quickly, looking around the deserted street as Negaduck sat up.

The run-down buildings, the dead grass outside the bakery, the polluted air, the sky of contaminated brown, Lucy took a deep breath. 'Home.'

Had there ever been someone happier to return to the Negaverse? She doubted it, everything in her rejoiced to be back, to stand in the world that she was born in, where things made sense to her, where the toxins in the air were _noticeably_ bad.

Negaduck stood and stretched.

Lucy gave him a hug and he glared at her. 'Thank you.' She said quietly.

He blinked and rolled his eyes, Lucy let him go. 'Whatever... let's get home.'

* * *

><p>Negaduck woke up and looked around, he scowled and reached for his pistol seeing Lucy sleeping between him and Nat.<p>

In a quick movement as Negaduck sat up Lucy whipped out her own pistol, and pointed it at him without even opening her eyes.

'Who invited _you_?' Negaduck snapped.

'Uh... I invited me.' She replied, opening her eyes.

'Honestly you two! _Some_ of us want to sleep!' Nat complained and turned over hugging her pillow.

'I'm... sorry.' Lucy said lowering her pistol from it's pointing at Negaduck's heart and sitting up too. 'I... I...'

Negaduck rose an eyebrow and Nat shook her head. 'Just don't make it a habit.' Nat said.

'I won't...' Lucy said quietly. 'I just...' She frowned and went quiet. She reached behind her to pick up the pillow and leave.

'Wait a minute!' Negaduck pushed Lucy back down and pointed to the door. 'How'd you get in? That door _creaks_!'

'I know it does... I didn't use the door.' Lucy said truthfully. 'I came in through the window.'

Negaduck and Nat looked to the window.

'I did try my best not to wake you.'

'You did fine there.'

'I won't do it again.' She said quietly. 'I promise.'

Negaduck sighed. 'I need coffee.' He rolled out of the bed and stretched, then walked out leaving Nat and Lucy to return to sleep.

Lucy turned to Nat and snuggled up to her. 'I missed you Mum.'

'What did they _do_ to you in that universe?' Nat asked sitting up and staring at her.

'Nothing, can't a kid miss her parents?'

'Not in _this_ universe Lucy.'

'Well I did.'

Nat looked at her for a long moment. 'Where is my Nega-Daughter? Return her immediately!'

'I, don't think I can.' Lucy admitted quietly.

'Nonsense!' Nat thought for a moment. 'You're tougher than anything _that_ lot could throw at you!' Lucy looked away, and Nat sighed. 'I need breakfast.' She got out of bed and walked out of the room.

Lucy frowned and hugged her pillow, in the quiet of her parents bedroom she felt herself grow tense again, ready for a fire fight and yet she knew it wasn't coming.

She reached under her Dads pillow and pulled out the pistol, holding the unique NegaDesigned gun made her feel better, _I'm home now... I can sleep easier, Mum and Dad won't let anything past them._

They'd let her down a few times with that, but on those occasions there were other factors that had helped her be safe.

This world was darker than the Normalverse, for Lucy, as she lay there thinking over the past events in her life, she could feel the NegaWorld wrapping around her tension and cocoon her in the NegaReality, her Dad: The Ruler Of All, her Mum: the Mashinda... she closed her eyes calmly... and her: Nega-Girl, Negaduck's Ninja daughter, one of the two destroyers of S.H.U.S.H.

She smiled, it felt good to be home.

* * *

><p>Negaduck glanced to the clock as he drained his cup.<p>

'Is she planning on getting up at some point?' Nat wondered out loud as she stirred her cup and looked up at the ceiling.

Negaduck shrugged, he didn't give a damn what the kid did right now, she was acting bizarre.

The door opened and in walked Launchpad. 'Hey Boss! _You're_ up early!'

Negaduck glared at Launchpad. 'Lucy's back.' Nat said cutting in before Negaduck could start yelling at him.

'Oh.' Launchpad's face went quite dark. 'Er... so where is the little squirt?'

A shot fired and Launchpad ducked, both parents looked around to see who'd fired at the goon, Lucy stepped into the doorway, smiling quite happily. 'I'm here.' Lucy said calmly, after a moment she walked over to the fridge and opened it. 'We don't have any cola!' She slammed the door shut and scowled at the three adults.

Nat rolled her eyes. _'Sorry,_ we happen to not prefer carbonated sugar-'

'I'm going to get some.' She headed for the door.

'What! Like that?' Launchpad asked.

She looked down at herself. 'What's wrong with it?' She growled looking at Launchpad.

'Well it's not your usual look.'

'It is now.' She said bluntly and left the house.

Nat rose an eyebrow and looked at Launchpad, she picked up her cup and took a sip. 'Like I said... She's back.'

'Where'd she pick up the outfit?' Launchpad's gaze had gone to Negaduck now and he quickly decided to drop the subject at the dark look on his face. Launchpad left the room.

Negaduck gazed down at his empty cup and looked at Nat. 'I've got a reputation to fix in the Normalverse...' He said standing.

'Negs, what are we going to do now exactly?'

'Huh?' He asked in confusion.

'With _her_?'

He thought for a moment. 'Suppose we can dump her back on Farnsie.'

'Right and we explain her new taste in clothes...'

'She's our kid, if Farnsie has a problem she'll just have to deal with it.'

'I'm not going anywhere until I finish my coffee.' Nat said stiffly.

'That's why we have a _phone,_ love.' Negaduck said sweetly. 'Women are supposed to be all into using a phone.'

'I prefer a handgun.' Nat said glaring at him.

He smiled as he swept out of the room and Nat shook her head. 'Suppose I'd better ring Mum and Dad and tell _them._' She sighed.

* * *

><p>Lucy walked down the street, with her arms folded and a firm hold on the handle of her pistol, she gazed around at the Nega-Citizens who were shopping calmly.<p>

It was nice to be back home, the Normalverse had been far too clean for her, this was by far the place she was meant to be.

She turned and walked down the main street to the mall, it'd been a while since she'd seen anything worth buying, it was time she did some shopping.

Her feathers prickled at the sudden out of place idea, but still she forced herself onwards, this was the Nega-Mall... the best place for buying the right things.

* * *

><p>Lucy slipped back into the house, trying to hide the bag of clothes with the various other things she'd bought as she awkwardly started up the stairs.<p>

Nat followed her up and Lucy dumped her new things on her bed and Nat came over pulling out the lime-green plastic bag, opening it she looked through the clothes that Lucy had bought. 'Changing your look?'

'I figured Launchpad had a point.' Lucy said quietly.

'Your father's not going to be too happy.'

Lucy looked at Nat. 'I thought he would be.'

'That heart of his has you alive.'

Lucy frowned and shrugged. 'Okay, I'll keep the look, but I'm not Twenty-Four-Seven as Nega-Girl any more.'

'Just when you go out... I think he'd be able to handle that.'

'Good.'

'Oh by the way. You've got school in the morning.'

* * *

><p>The next morning.<p>

Lucy jumped awake and off of the couch in a lightning quick movement, her pistol came out and fired at the intruder.

Launchpad avoided the shot and rose an eyebrow.

'Get out!' Lucy yelled at him, he hesitated. 'I said out!' She fired another shot and Launchpad backed out the door utterly bewildered.

Lucy growled to herself as she stormed into the kitchen and fixed herself a drink.

Nat came in a few seconds later. 'Lucy...'

'What?' She wheeled around glaring at her.

'That _was_ just Launchpad.'

'So? He shouldn't be sneaking up on me like that!'

'Lucy...' Nat came over and looked at her. 'You're safe now.' Nat bent down and took her hand. 'You're home... you don't have to worry any more.'

Lucy jerked her hand away scowling. 'Safe is a word that's _always_ debatable.'

'This is the Negaverse.'

'So what?'

'There isn't a manhunt going on for you here.'

'There better not be!' Lucy said looking around.

Nat smiled. 'Now on a slightly _different_ note, what were you doing sleeping on the couch in the first place?'

'I wasn't comfy in bed, I sleep better on a couch now.'

Nat rose an eyebrow. 'What did they _do_ to you in that universe?' She asked. 'Lucy... listen to Mummy.' She held out her hand and Lucy eyed her warily then obliged to take it. 'You're home, and no ones going to mess with you, not unless they want your Dad to tear them limb for limb.' Nat smiled. 'They aren't out to get you.' Lucy frowned not so sure but sighed in defeat anyway, allowing her tension to disperse slightly. 'Come on, I know it was hard on you there but this is your Dad's world remember, he's in charge.'

Lucy smirked. 'Aww you sound so-'

Nat gave her a glare and rose a finger warningly. _'Don't_ finish that!'

Lucy blinked innocently at her mother and gave her a hug. 'I don't need to.' She said smiling, somehow hearing her mother's affection for her father, as buried as it was, made her lose her panic at being woken up.

'Get ready for school.' Nat said rolling her eyes. 'And don't breath a word about this to your Dad.'

Lucy gave a nod, she headed up to her room and a few moment's later came downstairs in a fresh uniform.

Nat stepped up to her. 'Spread 'em kid.'

'What?'

'Spread em!' Nat gave a gesture with her arms and Lucy held hers out at her sides. 'This is weapons check.' Nat said kneeling down in front of her and patting her down and looking awkwardly at her metal leg. 'It's going to be hard to adjust to that.' Nat said and started taking Lucy's weapons away one by one, shotgun, machete, her MP5, a large assortment of grenades, and finally in her pistol.

'No... _please_ let me have that one!' Lucy said taking Nat's hand.

'You didn't listen to me did you?' Nat said sternly, she took Lucy's arms and shook her as she continued. 'No one's going to try and kill you!'

'I... _need_ it mum!' Lucy insisted.

Nat sighed and thought for a second, she pulled out her revolver checking the ammo in it she then held it out for Lucy to take. 'Tell you what, we'll swap for the day. I guarantee that you won't even need the six shots in there.'

Lucy took the gun nervously. 'But... you never...'

'I don't know, I think it's a good trade.' Nat said pocketing the pistol and patting it with a smile. 'Just for the day you understand.'

Lucy nodded still amazed that her mother had leant her the gun that she carried on her at all times.

'Right, go and have some breakfast.' Nat stood. 'And take good care of it for me.'

'I will Mum.' Lucy said, she gave Nat another hug. 'I promise.'

* * *

><p>Nat walked back into the bedroom, her eyes went to Negaduck and she walked around to his bedside.<p>

'What?' He growled not bothering to open his eyes.

Nat sat down next to him roughly and he glared at her. 'Give her a ride to school Negs.'

'What? Have you _lost_ it woman?' He turned his back to her and clung to his pillow. 'I ain't going anywhere!' Nat pulled out Lucy's pistol and cocked it digging the muzzle into his back, he stiffened.

'It's either that or a trip to the morgue, Negs. Which would you prefer?'

Negaduck glanced to her. 'That doesn't feel like your revolver, Nat.' He observed.

'We swapped for the day.' Nat said taking it from his back and moving it for him to see. 'I dunno, feels like I've got an _upgrade_, what do you think?'

He rolled onto his back and sat up. 'She wanted to take _that_ to school?'

'Along with a number of _other_ things.' Nat said. 'Give her a ride to school.' She repeated, he scowled at her. 'Honestly, it's a trip there and back, you can come straight home to bed.'

'And what're _you_ going to be doing?'

'Me? I'll be waiting for you to get back with a cup of coffee.'

He blinked a few times. 'Better be a good one.'

'Oh it will be.' She said sweetly.

'Hmm.' He stretched. 'Alright, give me five minutes.'

Nat didn't move.

'What?'

'I'm not stupid, you want to go back to sleep!'

'So what?'

'Negs, please.' Nat said putting the gun aside. 'She _needs_ it.'

'What-'

'She's about ready to jump out of her feathers. She took a shot at _Launchpad _cos he came in through the door, for Pete's sake!'

'It's not the first time that she's done it.'

'Yes, and she only does it when she's scared to death... Negs she _needs_ you.'

He rolled his eyes. 'Will you shut up if I do?'

_'Obviously.'_

_'And_ let me go back to sleep?' He eyed her for a moment.

'Yes, you can go into a coma as far as _I'm_ concerned, I won't wake you.'

He shrugged. 'Alright.' He got out from under the sheets and stood. 'That kid's a damn nuisance!' He growled to himself.

Nat picked up the pistol as she stood and followed him out of the room.

* * *

><p>'Hold it kid! <em>Where<em> do you think _you're_ going?' Negaduck growled as he came down the stairs.

Lucy paused with her hand on the doorknob. 'To school?'

Negaduck rose an eyebrow as he came over to her. 'I'll give you a ride.'

'Really?' She asked bewildered.

'Yeah, sure.' He shrugged.

Lucy let go of the handle and hugged him. 'Keen Gear, thanks Dad!'

He blinked and glanced to Nat who frowned looking at Lucy. 'Yeah whatever kid, let go already!' She let go and looked up at him sweetly, Negaduck opened the door.

'Just a minute!' Nat said, Negaduck turned to glare at her as she walked over. 'Come on, spread em.' Nat said to Lucy.

Lucy rose her arms and groaned. 'Mum we've _been_ through this.'

'Yes, but I left you alone for a minute.' Nat said patting her down. 'Ah ha!' Nat pulled out the MP5 again and Lucy frowned looking guilty. 'My revolver is _fine_ I'll have you know!'

'I know Mum, but I only have _six_ shots with it.'

It was the first time anyone in the house actually _admitted_ to having a small amount of ammo, there was a long pause as the two parents looked at their daughter blankly.

'You won't even need _one.'_ Nat said. 'Right Negs?' She said looking at him for support.

'Huh? Oh yeah, right.' He shrugged.

Nat rolled her eyes. 'He hasn't had his coffee yet.' She said giving Lucy a smile.

Lucy smiled too and hugged her mother.

'What _is_ this? You're turning into your sister!' Nat scolded, Lucy let go. 'Next thing we know you'll have your hair up in curls too.'

'Not in _my_ outfit she won't!' Negaduck snapped quickly.

Lucy shrugged. 'Sorry?' She offered.

Nat looked at Negaduck and they shook their heads. 'Come on kid! The sooner you're at school the sooner I can have a coffee!'

Lucy gave a nod and looked at Nat. 'Bye Mum.'

'You're only going to _school!'_ Nat scolded as she stood. 'It's not as if you're never going to see me again!'

Negaduck smirked to himself and forced back an evil laugh in response to the thoughts brought up by that statement.

Lucy shrugged. 'I don't know... I'm not taking any chances.'

Nat rolled her eyes and Lucy stepped out the front door.

* * *

><p>They pulled up outside the school and Negaduck glared around. Lucy hopped off the bike. 'Thanks for the lift!' She said heading away quickly.<p>

He rose an eyebrow and hopped off the bike too. 'Oi! Get back here!' He snapped, she whirled around quickly and walked back to him. 'Now...' He leant down to look into her eyes. 'Don't you go doing anything I wouldn't do.' She blinked a few times confused and he scowled. 'Very _funny_ little miss smart-aleck!' She rose an eyebrow. 'I mean it, those shots better _count_ when you fire them!' She put her hand behind her back obviously enforcing what he'd said by taking the handle. 'And Nega-Girl...'

'Yes Dad?'

He straightened her jacket, she wasn't caring about how she looked any more and it grated on his nerves to see her having given up caring for his image. 'If _anyone_ messes with you...' He looked around with a death glare to the kids in the school yard. '_I'll_ be the one to teach them a lesson, right?' She nodded. 'Just like _before.'_ He said fixing her hat up. 'You remember those boys right?' She nodded again. 'Well _you_ may have gone through a manhunt _and_ a killing spree.' He smiled. 'But you're still _my_ kid, and if someone messes with you they answer to me, not you. Understood?'

'Yes father.' She said nodding.

He gave her a hug, giving her a chance to lift his pistol from him, though he agreed with Nat that she shouldn't be taking an _automatic_ to school he knew that she needed more than just the _one_ gun to feel safe. He gave her a wink. 'See you after school kid.'

'Thanks Dad.'

He hopped back onto his bike and watched her head into the school-yard.

He waited a moment and then turned his attention to himself, the mush had been easy enough, the kid didn't need all that much, her new found need of _hugs_ was a bit weird, she'd gone polite too, obliging him and Nat with "pleases" and "thank you's", she wasn't the terror of a child any more.

Negaduck cut into the traffic, he actually found himself _missing_ the out of control kid that he'd wanted gone.

He scowled, Lucy's turning into Nega-Girl had actually calmed her down, burning out her love of crime, he hadn't even thought it _possible_ to shake her so much, had it been the blast or something? He couldn't fathom what had taken her fire away.

He shook his head, whatever it was didn't matter right now, she was at school and he was going back home to bed.

* * *

><p>Lucy hesitated, <em>Dodge-ball?<em> She shook her head. 'You got a death wish?' She growled at her PE teacher.

He looked at her and frowned. 'No...'

'Well then, we'll say no more about it.' She turned. 'I'm Nega-Girl, I have the _unfair_ _advantage.'_

'Of what?'

She turned around. 'I've been trained to _kill.'_ She headed off.

* * *

><p>Noon in the Negaverse, and the phone was ringing in the Mallard household.<p>

Negaduck picked up the phone. 'What?' He barked into it.

_'Er... um...'_

He smirked at the sound of the uneasy and familiar voice of the School Principle. 'Ello Farnsworth. What's she done now?'

_'Threatened her PE teacher, blew up the entire science lab-'_

'So?'

_'And-'_

'Killed someone?'

_'No actually.'_

'Well ring me when she _has!'_ He slammed the phone down on the hook and folded his arms smiling contentedly at Nat. 'She's back!' He said with a nod.

Nat smiled delightedly.

Finally, things were back to normal!

* * *

><p><em>An: And with that we move on to the Prequel, where we find out what "Normal" is in this universe... see you there then! I hope you enjoyed "NegaFamily" as much as I did when I dreamt it. Thank you for reading._


End file.
